Celestial
by DaughterofHadesBloodofPylos
Summary: This is about my sassy 6 year old OC Orabelle (it is a real name), her time at the school, and the instructions from her late mother to go to some mysterious camp. A few years after the giant war, Hestia and Hades on the Council. The chapters get better as they go along. Please read. Percabeth, Frazel, Solangelo, and Tratie. ABANDONED
1. 1 Hope For Tomorrow

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticism is appreciated! Please don't judge to harshly, but if there is anything I need to explain more thoroughly, please let me know n a comment, for future reference! Also, in case you didn't notice, this is a Percy Jackson and Maximum Ride crossover, and I own only the storyline, and my OC, Orabelle. The name means something *winkwink*.Also another character I was told about by my friend, is from the MR world, but was fanmade. I am not sure by who, but thanks for creating this character! All of this, is irrelevant if nobody ends up reading this, though. All rights to Uncle Rick and James Patterson!**

Orabelle's POV:

I'm Orabelle, and I'm going to tell you the story of my pathetic life. When I was two years old, my mother taught me how to shape shift, under the guise of a game. We were reading my favourite book, 'Why Aren't Mice and Cats Friends?'.

 _The scary cat meowed, scowled and howled at the tiny mouse._

"Why don't you try to look like a cat, sweetie?" suggested my mother, "Just think very hard about a cat, and imagine yourself turing into one."

Of course, I tried. I closed my eyes, and imagined myself turning into a small kitten.

'Do I look like a cat mummy?' Turned out as "Meow?"

I had turned into a cat! Mum just smiled and laughed, looking proud.

"I knew you would be able to do it." she proudly proclaimed, and petted my head.

Then she turned into a cat too, and leaped off my bed.

She used her cat paw to signal to me to come with her, and we bounded into her bedroom, so we could look in the mirror. Mum was a grey and white cat, with white paws, face stomach, and tail, while the rest of her was grey. I was a black cat, with white 'socks' up to my cat-elbows.

Then she turned back to human. I started to scratch the floor in panic, as I didn't know how to change back to human. I WAS GOING TO BE STUCK AS A CAT FOREVER! Thankfully, Mum spoke up.

"Imagine yourself turning back into a human again. "

She said smiling, "You have discovered the gift of our family. "

I imagined my self as human again, and once I had turned back, I asked Mum a question.

"Can I turn into other animals too?"

"You can be anything you want, honey."

TIME SKIP: TWO YEARS LATER

Two years after I discovered my gift, I turned into an animal almost everyday. I usually slept in the form of a sloth, because I fell asleep quicker. Today, we were in a taxi, driving to visit my pre-school. We were in a quiet road, when there was suddenly a big dog on the road. It was black, and had glowing red eyes. It was the size of a garbage truck!

"Mummy," I said pointing at the dog,"What is that?"

Mum's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp.

"Turn into a cat, darling and run away, no matter what happens, you must leave. You must travel in animal form, but turn human to get food. Try to get to the Empire State building, and ask the man to call camp. Tell him the blood of Pylos and the daughter of the Underworld commands him, if he pretends he doesn't know what camp is."

"Why? Mum, are you coming too?"

"You must trust me darling, go, now."

She opened the door and ushered me out, but before I was out of earshot, she told me this.

"I love you, and I'll see you again, now leave. I promise I'll see you again."

I slipped out the door and into my usual cat form. I ran 50 meters **(One meter is 3 feet)** before turning around to see what was going. I turned just in time to see the taxi explode. And that was the end of of the amazing life that was my mother's. But mine has yet to finish.

TIME SKIP: 2 WEEKS LATER

The next two weeks were extremely hard for me. I was a 4 year old, with no home, and money. I had to beg for food, and even then, the compassion of people didn't stretch far. Most days I had to forage in bins. Then came that fateful day. The beginning of the worst two years of my short life.

I had just transformed into a human, (after being a labrador) and a man saw me. He was tall, and had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, sweetie, would you like some food?" he asked with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I nodded my head eagerly, stomach rumbling so loudly, that I didn't think anything was suspicious, or care.

"Come with me- I have lots!" so i dutifully followed him, like pathetic dog, (which I had been for the 24 hours before hand).

We got into his car, and drove to the place, that dubbed by we mutants, is the School.

Two hours later, I was strapped down to a stainless steel bench, screaming and crying as scientists injected tubes of clear yellowy-white liquid all over my body. By then I was used to the sharp pinch of the thick needles, but my body burned. Between my shoulder-blades I felt as if i was being stabbed. I felt as if my bones were being melted away by acid, and my lungs were being compressed. My brain hurt, and suddenly, the exact time popped into my head: 2:34pm. Why did I even think that? How did I know? Why, was the time of all things, exactly what I know? Knowing what they were doing to me would have been better. Humph.

When they were finally done, dog-men threw me into a cage. There were other cages, stacked up onto each other. They were all humanoid, but had something wrong with them. Some had tails, of all kinds of creatures, ears, and so on. Some had strangely coloured skin, scales, fur, crustaceany-eksoskeleton, everything you could think of. There were even people in fish-tanks, blowing out bubbles through their noses. Thats when the pain started. I cried out in pain. Something was definitely coming out of my back. I screamed, and cried, but nothing happened, I was trapped. The other kids/things, stared at me, expressions ranging from mildly interested, sympathetic, and fearful. I finally calmed down, and fell to the bottom of the cage, sobbing. I reached back to find out what was in-between my shoulder-blades. When I got to the place where the pain had been coming from I met resistance. Feathery resistance. I turned my head around, to see beautiful silver wings, with speckles of black protruding from my back. I reached out to touch them, finding them to be real. I flapped them, which came as naturally as moving a finger. I looked to the cage on my right, to find a girl, about 14, with red ears and a fox tail. She had dark brown hair with streaks of red, and orange eyes, with red pupils.

"Whats going on?"

"Eh, nothing."

I pouted. Thats not exactly what I meant.

"No I mean why are we here, and what is everyone here, including me?"

"Well this is the School, and they either; steal kids off the street, or hijack pregnancies with animal DNA. The kids they steal are injected with the DNA by the whitecoats, the scientists. The dog things we call erasers, 'cause they erase people from life. We are all mutants. There testing, us, for who knows what, and changing for who knows why. Whats your name?" She sounded bored, as if she had that explained many times.

"I am Orabelle, and I am 4 and one-quarter."

"I am Flora, nicknamed Kit because of the Japanese name for foxes, kitsune. Can I give you a nickname?"

"Sure." I replied, not minding.

"Your nickname is… its… no…hmm…sounds weird… Bells!"

"Okay. I like it." I say. "Can you do anything, like turn fully into a fox?"

"Well I can summon and control fire." she replies, acting nonchalant, but I could tell she was really proud of her gifts.

"Really? Can you show me?" I ask. I want to see!

"Of course!" she says, beaming, "Here you go!"

"Woah."

She is making shapes to of the fire, while it floats in mid-air. Animals, food, love hearts, and finally a ball, that she plucks out of the air, and holds it in her hand, without being burnt.

"Also, Bells, your hair is uh-mazing."

"What do you mean? It's brown."

"How did you not know what colour your own hair is? Its a mix of red, orange, green blue, brown and turquoise."

"What!" I yelp, pulling out the braid I have had for the last week and a-half. Oh my, she wasn't lying. It looks amazing! The colours strangely perfectly mix together in a practical colour-wheel on my head! How do I even know what a colour wheel is?

After being injected with the DNA, I not only have wings, but an internal clock a compass, cool hair, possibly regenerative healing (the cuts and scrapes from living on the street were gone, and there were no marks from the needles), I am more intelligent, and for some reason I feel lighter and I can breath deeper. Pretty cool.

"Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a secret I want to tell you. Do promise not to tell anyone?"

"Sure." She probably expected something childish like; _I used to have a dolly named Polly, who wanted to eat a lolly_ **(Candy, for any Americans out there)** _._ She didn't know what hit her.

"Can you make walls of fire around our cages? It is really important."

Se lifted her hands, and all at once fire surrounded us.

"What is this secret?"

I leaned in as close as a could, with the wire cage in front of us.

"I can turn into any animal in the world."

"Prove it."

Which animal would you like me to turn into?"

"First a sloth, then a monkey, then a fox."

"Sure."

I did as she said, amazing her with every change. When I was finally done, and had turned back to human, I asked her to turn off the flaming walls. She obeyed.

"How did you know you got that ability? I had to use trial and error to discover my power."

"I was born with it, I didn't develop it after the injection."

"What? How?"

"Dunno. Mum said it was the gift of the family to be able to do it. And, we get powers?"

"Yeah when we become mutant, we develop unnatural power, that usually corresponds to the animal we are mutated with, other than the other body parts, I mean."

"I wonder what I got?!"

"We'll go trial and error."

"Sounds good."

TIME SKIP: 2 YEARS

Over the next two years, Kit and I became best friends. She might be 16 years old, and I 6, but we understood each other. We told each other everything, tortures the whitecoats put us through, everything.

We also discovered I can control, summon, and effect the four elements, fire (though I don't get burnt), water, earth and air. I could also sense the emotions of every living being. Thankfully I could turn it on and off, because I wouldn't want the emotions of everyone here at the School suddenly overloading my senses.

Also, everyday the whitecoats torture me. At least I have my regenerative power. They want to know how I got my shapeshifting abilities without mutation. They do the same to Kit. What chemical did they use, to give her the power to control fire? Even the whitecoats are frustrated. We also discovered she has super hearing and smell. One time, Kit heard the man-dog hybrids called erasers (who are the guards and enforcers at the School) talking about how, if they find me asleep, they won't bother bringing me to the torture chamber that day. So I pretended to be asleep. It worked, and they went away. They were three rooms away from us! She had smelt them coming, and listened to their conversation. Over the two years, she had refined her sensitive hearing and smell.

They are also testing me for something. We're not sure why, but they make me run mazes and things like that. Its like they're trying to say, "Good luck and try not to die!"

Kit and I also worked out an escape plan. I would turn into a dragonfly, fly out the cage, turn back to human, find something small, pick the lock on Kit's door and the other mutants doors, and use fire, the other elements, and super hearing to get all of us out. Tomorrow is the day we escape. Then we get to go to clothes shops and hotels, shower and change our clothes, then, we'll roam until we get to the Empire State Building! Then, we will do exactly as my mum told us. I am ready to leave this hell-hole. So is Kit. She has lived here for 5 years. Thats 5 years too long, for anyone that isn't a whitecoat, that is. I fall asleep in my cage, dreaming of the freedom that I hope will come with tomorrow.

 **How was it? Let me know with a review if you want me to continue!**


	2. 2 Owl and the Sea

**IMPORTANT! I will be updating every 2-3 days, and once I go back to school, once a week. Thanks to kelphead2 for your encouragement! I hope everyone reading this is enjoying it so far! Once again I only own the plot and my OC, the rest to Rick Riordan and James Patterson!**

 **On with the story!**

Orabelle's POV:

The sound of dragonfly wings, buzzing. The escape!

Our escape plan is working! I flew out of the cage, and landed on the floor, turning back to human. Now I needed something to pick the locks with, I found two hair clips on the ground. I jammed them into the keyhole on Kit's door wiggling them around, hoping for the best. At last, the cage door pooped open. I handed the clips to her, as I hunted the ground for more. The mutants were cheering and screaming, happy that they might escape at last. That is, until I yelled at them.

"Silence! The whiteouts will realise somethings up! SHUT UP!" I roared. I may be 6, but I know lots of bad words from the erasers.

Kit and I freed the mutants. We ushered them to the door on the right, knowing it to be the eraser's entrance. The door on the left, was the way the whitecoats came in. They were pure human, they don't have any extra powers like us. They would be beaten by their own creations.

"Barricade the door on the right with cages! Keep the erasers out!" ordered Kit to the excited crowd.

"Go! Before the erasers realise we are doing anything!" Kit and I were clearly the leaders, seeing as I freed them, and Kit was the oldest.

Once the door was properly barricaded, I told the strongest of us to open the left door and take out any whitecoats, and when they were done, to return. There were about 15 strong enough for the task, leaving Kit and I with about 30 others, and 10 water mutants in their tanks.

"Three to a tank! When the other guys return, 10 of them will go in the front, then you guys will push the tanks, then 7 at the back, including me, Kit, and her, Bells," she explained, pointing at me, "Everyone, introduce yourself and your power. We may need it to escape."

The other mutants went around saying their power, and their names. I was too preoccupied watching the door to remember any.

Suddenly, the door burst open, showing the excited 15.

"We knocked them out, and locked them in a lab room, strapped to tables. They won't be escaping anytime soon." said one, looking proud.

"Poetic justice if you ask me," said another, a girl. "We also gave them a few scars to remember us."

"Good job," approved Kit, "Now, 10 of you, stand in a few rows in the doorway, then the tanks, then the other 5, down the back, with me."

The 10 going up the front, effectively filled the doorway, making it easy to defend those behind. Then the others pushing the tanks stood in two lines, as that was the most tanks that could fit the width of the hallway, as the tanks were about two meters across. Then, the rest of the guards (thats what I am going to call them now) followed up at the back, with Kit and I in front of the guards, but after the tanks. The other mutants were buzzing with excitement, chatting and talking to their friends.

"Everyone, quiet so the guys up the front can here me!" yelled Kit, effectively quieting them. "Go forward now!"

The guards ventured forward, with the people pushing the tanks slowly advancing behind them. As soon as the guards at the back had, passed through the doors, they shut them, and locked them, then barricaded them with leather whips and chairs they found in a cupboard built into the walls. I prayed to every religion I know that those whips haven't, and won't be used. We had gone about halfway through the long corridor, and someone sneezed

That's when it all went downhill.

The barricade the guards made broke, and the door burst open. The guards, Kit, and I whirled around, to find 6 erasers.

"Guys, Bells and I will hold them off. You guys protect the others, and Spikes, you are in charge until we get back. Go hide out in Central Park. Steal whatever you need. It is a bit of a journey, but with everyones powers, you should be fine. Stay out of sight. Stay in Central Park for however long it takes. We will get there in anywhere from a day to a year. When we get back, I'll be in charge. Got it?"

The 13 year-old nodded. Kit chose him because he is the second oldest.

"Come, Orabelle. Lets hold off the doggies."

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS LATER

SLAP! SLAP! The sound of the leather whips biting into Kit's and my own skin. We are strapped to metal benches, face down, as an endless barrage of strikes and whips beat down on our bare backs. Each hit, building my anger. But I can't use my power. Some kind of metal collar is cutting off my power. Blood is dripping down my sides and off the table, onto the floor. Fortunately, the whitecoats are careful not to hit my wings, which would probably make me damaged goods. I'm not even alive to them. I'm just a science project. That thought makes me numb. The whips don't seem so bad now. I can't feel. I'm not even crying anymore.

Eventually, they finish. They take off our collars, wipe off the excess blood, hand us each a shirt and a jumper, and throw us into a bare white room. The only thing that isn't white, is an air vent, which is too small for me to turn into a bug and escape. I sit down leaning against the wall and wince. Youch. I lean forward and look at the wall. Now it has smears of red where I was leaning. Kit sits down next to me, and starts ripping the thick, cotton, shirt into strips,

"What are you doing?" I ask, staring at her.

"Well, I'm making bandages, for my back."

I nod in acknowledgement of the good idea. I set aside my jumper, and start ripping my shirt as well.

Once we finished, she started tightly wrapping the makeshift bandages around her body, tying the knots on her left side. When she finished, she had a scrap left, and wiped off the blood that had built up on my back in that time that I was watching her. Then, she tied mine because my arms are too short for me to do it myself, also knotting it on the left side. Then we shrugged on the jumpers, careful not to rub against our backs. Then, we lay down, and listened to each others breaths as we fell asleep.

TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS

At our request, the whitecoats, had put a flushing toilet in our cell, after we held on for half of yesterday. Thankfully, it had a privacy curtain, and a tap.

Using my internal clock, I figured out it was about 11:35am. Most of yesterday, Kit and I played a hand game.

"Hey Kit?"

"Mmmmh?"

"Do you want to play I-spy?"

"Yeah."

She scooted over to sit next to me, which was in a corner.

"Okay, I'll go first," she said, "I spy, with little eye, something beginning with 'w'."

"It's whiteness, isn't it." I sighed.

"How did you guess?" she said sarcastically, "There is no way it would ever be that."

I send tendrils of my mind to feel her emotions. She feels sad, angry, upset … and guilty.

"Hey, it's not your fault we are stuck in this room," I console, feeling stupid I didn't notice earlier, "We will get out."

"Thats not what I'm worried about."

"So what are you worried about?"

"Well, you see, erasers are fast. And the kids we sent, well, they are pushing tanks around. That has to be a slow process. The whitecoats obviously figured out they're gone, so," she took a deep breath, "How long until the erasers catch up? Did I just prolong their deaths?"

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

Kit was taking a nap, and I was playing with my water and earth powers, making a clay castle with a moat. I had my wings pressed tightly to my back, to protect my injuries from anything.

Then half of one of the walls swung open, to reveal four erasers, and two teenagers. The teenagers were each being held by two erasers, and one of the teenagers was wearing one of the power-stopping collars. I woke Kit up as the erasers took off the boys collar, and threw them into our cell. He had black hair, and a mediterranean complexion, see-green eyes, and muscles, an indicator that they were new to the school. The girl was blonde, with grey eyes that judged and evaluated every move I made. They both looked to be about 21.

They looked at my clay-castle curiously, and I created alcoves in the walls with a flick of my hands, and filled them with fire. Then, I created little people out of water, and had them walk around the little castle, just to impress them. They were astounded.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"First, what are your names?" asked Kit, looking at them distrustfully **(it is an actual word, I didn't make it up)**.

"Well what are yours?" the blonde girl countered. "And why are we here?"

"My name is Kit, and this is Orabelle, but we call her Bells," explained Kit, "and this is the School, capital 'S', where they inject human embryos with animal DNA, to create," she gestured to herself, "us. Or, they steal us off the street, and inject us then, which is what happened to me and Bells, and we get unnatural powers, too. I have a foxtail and ears and can control and summon fire, have super hearing and smell and Bells has- well show them please." I spread my beautiful wings, which reached one meter past my outstretched arms. Then I summoned a sample from each of the elements except air, which I used to make me float, and told them their own emotions. They were amazed.

"Have they put needles in you yet?" I asked.

The girl and boy looked horrified that I referred to it so casually.

"They do this to children," the blonde whispered,"How old are you two?"

"I am 6, and Kit is 16. Also, you haven't told us your names."

The girl nodded, "I'm Annabeth and this is Percy."

TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS

It turns out Percy and Annabeth are engaged. We have told them about our lives, our time here at the School and the escape.

In turn, they told us about the greek gods. They also suspect that we are demigods. When I told them about my mothers instructions to go to the Empire State Building, and what I am supposed to say, they looked at each other, and seemed to have a mental conversation.

"Hey, Bells, we think you are a relative of Frank's, and a child of Hades, because of what your mum said." said Annabeth afterward. Who is Frank?

"Who is Hades?" Asked Kit.

"Lord of the Underworld, God of the Dead," said a voice from the shadows, "And my father too."

OPPOSITE OF TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS BEFORE CAPTURE OF PERCY AND ANNABETH

Percy's POV:

All the campers were sitting in the pavilion, eating dinner. Annabeth and I sat at the Head Table, because we were no longer campers. We go to college in New Rome, and we were here to spread the news. We recently discovered the news that Annabeth can't bear children. The dagger she took for me in the Titan war, the poison damaged her ovaries (not that I even know what those are), and therefore can't bear children.

We found out accidentally, when Apollo came to visit. He was walking past us, towards some girls at a cafe, when he stopped dead in his tracks. He stopped in the middle of the street, and turned around.

"Percy! Annabeth! How ya go- oh my."

"What do mean 'oh my'?" frowned Annabeth.

"We should all go somewhere private."

20 minutes later, Wise Girl and I were in our apartment, thinking about what Apollo told us.

"Percy." said Annabeth quietly.

"Yes, Wise Girl?"

"I'm sorry."

I was surprised. Why should she be sorry? She saved my life! She saved my life, at the cost of possibly her own happiness.

"Annabeth." I walked over to her, tilted her chin up and stared into her eyes." Don't be sorry. By taking that knife, you saved my life. At the cost of your future children. I should be sorry, not you."

As I was speaking, her eyes filled with tears. She nestled her face, in my shoulder… and fell asleep. Must be emotional trauma or something like that. I carried her to the bedroom, and carefully, as to not jostle her, lay down with her, and joined her in the realm of Hypnos. **(NOTICE: Hypnos, not Morpheus, is the god of sleep)**

And here we are now, telling the campers. Some of the Aphrodite children were shedding tears, and the other campers just looked sad and sympathetic.

"Alright everyone, bedtime." said Chiron, clapping his hands, "Off you go."

They started to disperse, when pink light filled the area. We turned around to see Rachel, glowing pink (what? Pink?), and and spewing smoke. _Again._ Another prophecy already?

 _"One of the mind, and one of the sea,_

 _Captured by mortals, they will be,_

 _Find the angel, and find the fox,_

 _In the land of sand and rocks,_

 _To the cave they will venture,_

 _And-"_

"Save Apollo's ass! Thats what!" said a puff of the exact same pink, flower smelling smoke. When the smoke cleared, the third most beautiful woman I've met was there, pouting. (Yes, third, 1. Annabeth 2. Mum 3. _Her_ )

"Percy! Annabeth! I am so sorry!" she said, sweeping us up in a hug.

"It's okay, Lady Aphrodite-" said Annabeth, before she was cut off.

"Just Aphrodite, dear." said Aphrodite smiling warmly.

"Hail, Lady Aphrodite, goddess of love." said Chiron, looking exasperated.

The campers knelt, and some of the guys were practically drooling.

"Up you get!"said Aphrodite brightly, "Now where is my next favourite couples Solangelo! And Tratie!"

Said couples blushed and ruled their eyes. They got up and knelt next to her.

"Get up! And Nico! I believe it was your birthday last week, right?"

"Yes." said Nico apprehensively, eyeing her nervously.

A puff of pink smoke appeared in his hands, to reveal... sunscreen.

" I noticed Will is spending a lot of time in your cabin. Alone with you. I thought someone should tell you to use protection." **(Found that in a head cannon )**

The younger campers looked scandalised, while the older campers rolled around on the floor laughing. Nico turned bright red, and threw the sunscreen at Will's head, who was crying with laughter. The projectile hit it's mark, but that just made the target laugh harder.

"Back to saving Apollo's fine ass," said Aphrodite, "Percabeth will be gong on the quest, and coming back with an army of mutants. Be nice to those guys, cause they have all had terrible lives. They won't hurt you, but you can't tell any of this, to _anyone._ Got it?"

The campers nodded.

"Percy and Annabeth," she said, turning to us, "Get kidnapped then escape, bringing the two mutants you meet with you. You will get the mutants, then go to Lake Shasta Caverns with the mutants. Bring enough weapons and shields for 47 people, the mutants will need them, to fight a load of monsters there, with you guys. This is you very last quest, so have fun! Also, adopt the little girl named Orabelle. She's a cutie."

Then she disappeared in a puff of pink perfume.

TIME SKIP: BACK TO THE CELL

"Nico?" asked Percy, squinting into the shadows.

"It is in fact, me." said the boy named Nico, coming out of the shadows. He had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and was wearing all black, with a scabbard at his belt. The strangest thing was, he was dragging a big sack, which clinked everytime he moved.

"Hey, Neeks." said Annabeth disinterestedly, not at all surprised.

"Don't call me Neeks! Also here are the weapons, see you when you get back. Will wanted to see me about something." he said, giving Percy the bag, then disappeared into shadow.

Annabeth and Percy snickered at that.

"I wonder what Will wants to "see" him about? Sunscreen?" laughed Percy, confusing Kit and I.

"Not now!" Annabeth scolded, but not before forcing down laughter.

"What's in the bag?" asked Kit, raising her eyebrows.

"Weapons. Go through and select one you would be happy to fight with." said Percy, who had now calmed down.

I solidified the air under the bag, made it float, and floated it over to where I was sitting. I forced it upside down, and watched as shields and an assortment of weapons clattered to the ground. I sorted through them, looking for weapons my size. I found a shield, that was painted with swirls of silver and black, the colours of my wings. It had a small heart-shaped button on the back, which turned it into a charm bracelet with hearts, that turned back when I unlatched it.

When I discovered that, Percy frowned and said, "I didn't know it did that!"

I rolled my eyes and continued searching for a weapon, when at last, I found the perfect one. It was dual Celestial-Bronze axes (Annabeth told me about the special metals.), that had leather grips, and had "Alpha" and "Omega" etched onto the respective blades. When I twisted the grips, they became miniature charms, that would fit on my bracelet. When I twisted the miniature blades, they would turn back to normal. I also discovered, that when the axe charms were on the bracelet, it would do what Riptide does, except back onto my hand. But only when the axes are attached.

Kit chose her weapons, which is three Stygian-Iron throwing daggers, their sheath, which was a belt around her waist, and an Imperial Gold spear, which also fitted in the belt.

Kit and I had just hidden the other weapons in the toilet room, when we came out to see Percy with a power-stopping collar, and he and Annabeth being dragged out of the room by erasers.

 **So, what do ya think? Also please tell me if there is anything I need to explain! Please review!**


	3. 3 Up For Adoption

**I'm really sorry that this chapter isn't as edited as the others. There was just too much writing for me to pick up every mistake, and I apologise for that. Once again, I own Orabelle and the plot. On with the chapter!**

Orabelle's POV

It has been two hours since the erasers took Percy and Annabeth. I am currently creating a miniature beach, complete with miniature sharks made of rock, because I can control, summon, and affect (earthquakes, etc.) any natural material. Kit is taking a nap. I also created little beach umbrellas, and stuck them in the sand. Then I went on to create mountains. I had just finished making my third, when the erasers, took off the collar that an unconscious Percy had on, and threw Annabeth and him in like rag dolls. They had little injection points all over their bodies. Oh no! The whitecoats are turning them into mutants! What will their camp think?

"Kit!"

She sat up, and sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she yawned, stretching her arms.

I wordlessly gestured to the two unconscious bodies.

"Oh gods!" she cried, and rushed over to Annabeth. she slapped her face, and pinched her inner-elbow. She finally woke up when Kit pinched her cheeks.

"Percy!" she shot up with a gasp, she unsteadily got to her feet, and tried to walk to him, only to trip, and be caught by the air I solidified. I then floated her next to him, and lay her down.

"Thanks," she whispered, "Pour water on his face."

I summoned a ball of water, and dropped it on his head. The water woke him up, and healed his wounds. He turned his head to the side, and locked eyes with Annabeth. He lifted his arm, and wrapped Annabeth in a hug, and nestled his face in her hair, and fell asleep.

"I think they might have avian DNA." whispered Kit, "Can you float them, so when their wings push out, it is easier for them?"

I nod, and raise them up. In her sleep, Annabeth sighs, and snuggles into Percy's side.

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

Percy and Annabeth have still not woken up. Small apple sized lumps have formed between their shoulder-blades, proving the theory that Kit has about their avian DNA to be real. We lifted up their shirts to check on the lumps, and the area has started to fill with blood. The blood vessels are expanding, and the area where the wings will push out is starting to go purple. Kit and I are hoping we can keep them asleep while the wings push out, so they don't have to go through what I did.

I am checking on the lumps on Annabeth's back now, and suddenly, a drop of blood, drips off the lump onto the ground. The tiniest little tip of her wings is poking out of each lump, I summon a large bowl of rock, to go under her floating body, and collect the dripping blood. I summon another to go under Percy, for when his wings push out.

Annabeth moans in her sleep, so I lift her shirt and keep it in place with a clip made of clay. Her wings are slowly pushing out now, about half a meter out now. I summon some water to clean her back, because its slick with blood. The water then rests around area of the wings, so that the blood collects in the water. I also cool the water, because I find that something cool on my injuries makes me feel less pain. Percy's wings are also pushing out, so, making sure the water stays in place on Annabeth's back, I go to Percy.

"Kit?" I call out.

"Yeah?" she says, emerging from the toilet.

"Go to Annabeth," I instruct, "And rub between her shoulder blades or something."

She does as I say, and tries to relieve Annabeth of her pain. I lift Percy's shirt, and see the tips of his wings trying to push out of his back. I wince, and rub between his shoulder-blades, trying to make him not notice the pain and wake up.

Oops. Too late. He woke up.

"Whats happening!?" He cries out between laboured breathes.

"You're growing your wings," I soothe," It happened to me too. It's okay."

That must have been a strange sight. A winged 6 year-old, comforting a floating 21 year-old, about the wings pushing through his back. Annabeth is awake too, now.

"I didn't know this was part of the prophecy," she grunts out, through gritted teeth, "I bet this is what was coming next, if Aphrodite didn't interrupt."

"Yep," says Percy, "But Zeus is _so_ gonna kill me now."

"You don't have to learn how to fly, I mean, since I was here, I never did, but you probably don't need to learn how to fly. Or you could learn to fly underwater." I say, trying to draw his mind away from certain death.

"I suppose that could work," Annabeth pondered, "If he- owowowowooooow!"

Annabeth's wings were through completely. They were a light slate grey, with the tips of the bottom feathers white.

"They must have given me Inca Tern wings." she said thoughtfully. "They are big enough to fly with, so…"

However, Percy's were still growing. They were only half out of his back.

And at last, after 20 more minutes, his wings, had finally emerged. They were a beautiful misty blue on the underside, and on the other side, the first few rows of feathers were light grey, then faded to black.

"Percy, you have Great Blue Heron's wings." Said Annabeth, inspecting them.

I summoned a ball of water, and gave it to Percy, who used it to clean up the blood off his and Annabeth's wings, and to heal the area around his wings. Unfortunately, Annabeth was not able to be healed by water, so she would have to wait.

"So," said Kit, "Now you guys have extra powers."

"I wonder what I have?" said Percy, " I hope I have control over fire, so I surprise Leo when we get back to camp! His face! I can imagine it now!"

"I hope I can project force-fields, or something like that," says Annabeth, "That could be used for offensive and defensive."

"Or breathe under water!" said Percy, "That would be cool-oh wait…"

"You already can, Seaweed Brain!" laughed Annabeth, as she punched him in the arm, "Ow! I think I figured out what your power is Perce."

"What!"

"Invulnerability, but this time, I have a feeling there is no mortal point."

"This time?" asks Kit.

TIME SKIP: TWO DAYS

It has been 6 days since we tried to escape. We have now discovered, that Annabeth can duplicate herself. One problem was, that the duplicates were constantly arguing about who was the original. They were constantly testing each other, as well, and injuring each other to see if it would show up on all the bodies. It was a relief, when the original Annabeth willed them back into their original body.

"Ugh, I'm only going to split in battles now." she said, ruling her eyes. Thankfully, because they always, always, were arguing. It drove me crazy!

"Hey, Kit?"

"Yeah?"

"We should escape again, " I said, "It's getting annoying just sitting around. Can we hurry up and leave?"

"How?"

"Annabeth is super smart, Percy can control water, you can control fire and have sensitive hearing and smell, and I can control the elements, and know other peoples emotions, and a few other things. We can all fly," I said, and then she started to protest at that, so I said, " If you controlled the fire to go into the air, and solidified the part of it you'll sit on into a seat, you could control the fire on the bottom to push you, duh. Or I could solidify air for you. So before you nearly interrupted, we can easily escape."

"She's right, you know," said Annabeth, who had her thinking face, " you would be able to fly, and we should escape. Prophecies don't wait for people."

They had recited the prophecy, or what they were able to hear (thanks Aphrodite), to us yesterday.

Percy, who had been unnaturally quiet up until this point, spoke up, "Can we escape tomorrow? It's really boring here."

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain, sure." said Annabeth, as she got up, and kissed Percy on the forehead, then lay down next to him. They fell asleep next to each other, wings wrapped around each other and used as blankets.

"We should get rest," I said to Kit, "Since we're escaping tomorrow."

"You're right," she said, " Goodnight."

"Night." I reply, smiling.

I wrap my wings around me in an attempt to keep out the cold, as I lie next to Annabeth, who unconsciously wraps an arm around me and draws me to her side.

TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY

We're getting ready for the daily meal. The erasers open the door, and give us the meals. When they do, we'll jump them, kill them (can't let them alert the whitecoats, and also we don't want the whitecoats forces growing), fight our way to the cages, to make sure that there are no other mutants, then leave, with the other mutants, if there are any. Then we can go to Central Park, and get our friends! Then we will fight some battle, win it ( I refuse to think otherwise) and go to camp! Annabeth and Percy said that they'll adopt me, and I'm really excited because so far they're really nice. I've always wanted to have more parents, since mum died. And Percy and Annabeth are always honest, and were feeling sincere when they said they would take care of Kit and I. The perks of having the power to feel emotions. I bet camp is really nice. I hope-

"Surprise!" said the first eraser, walking through the door, grinning cruelly, and taking the opportunity to insult us, as always. "It's the little butterflies!"

"I hope they don't get caught in a spiderweb," said the second, smirking "That would be tragic! We might even give you a second thought!"

Eraser 1 and 2 howled with laughter, showing their pointed teeth.

"When Annabeth says three!" whisper yells Percy, over their laughter. I nod my head in confirmation, and so does Kit, who is next to me.

"Three!" yells Annabeth, and we charge.

They're smoking piles of ash before they can even finish laughing.

"Bells! Kit! Which one of you did that?"

I sheepishly raise my hand. "I'm feeling the building for emotion right now, incase any of the whitecoats figure it out. I didn't want to feel their emotions as they were dying," I explain, "Don't worry, they wouldn't have felt anything.'

"It's fine," said Annabeth, "Just a little warning next time, okay?"

"Yep, got it." I mutter, scanning the bare, white, hallway for signs of life and emotion.

"Lets go!" says Percy enthusiastically, clapping his hands like a small child.

Kit rolls her eyes, and mutters something under her breath, that sounds suspiciously like; "much a ducking hidiot." Huh?

We navigate our way through the hallways, with me alerting them whenever I could feel someone else's emotion.

We meet a couple erasers, and each time we do, they're dead before they notice us.

We just found the room with dog-crates. We check in the crates, and find 6 bird mutants, like us (except for Kit).

"Hello, " says Annabeth, "We are here to set you free."

"How do we know you aren't erasers?" says a light-brown haired girl, who feels _maternal_ toward the others in the cages. Well except for one. **(Hint, hint)**

"Um, because we're mutants too?" says Percy, looking at them disbelievingly, "Do you want to escape or not? Me, Annabeth and Bells have avian DNA too."

"Angel, can we trust them?" asks the maternal girl.

"I don't know, they have powerful blocks. But their blocks are naturally formed. They don't know they are doing it." says the youngest, whose looks fit the part of her name.

A dark haired boy with an olive skin-tone peers at us suspiciously, his gaze finally resting on me. I blink, and smile at him, feeling for his emotion. He feels paternal towards the others, except for one, who may or may not be the girl that feels for him the same way. I smirk, they are so oblivious.

"What are you laughing about?" says the boy, narrowing his eyes.

I giggle, and point at the boy and girl, " Are you the mummy and you the daddy?" I say, playing up the innocent 6 year old. They blush and look away, as the other caged mutants snicker.

'She picked up on you two's emotions in less that a minute!" said the girl named Angel, "I like them!"

"OMG! Max! Fang! You guys totally have to get married! I'll be your brides-maid and Angel can be the flower girl! Iggy can be the grooms-man and Gazzy can be the ring-boy! Those guys there could come to your wedding! We should have it on a cliff! And when its over we could jump off and fly away to the reception! Your cake can be 12 layers, and chocolate flavour! No! Each layer should be a different flavour! OMG! Iggy could bake it! Then you guys can go on a honeymoon to Hawaii! OH MY GOD! What are you going to name your children?! For a boy it should be Samuel, and for a girl it will be Tilda!" said a small girl with mocha coloured skin and tawny wings. "And-"

"NUDGE!" yelled a boy that looked exactly like Angel, (except he was a boy) "Shut up!"

Nudge pouted, but said nothing more. Fang and Max looked scandalised, and slightly pleased (I lifted my eyebrows at that), but Fang quickly wiped his face of emotion, but with my powers I could tell he was still embarrassed. Percy and Annabeth were watching this with amusement, and slight recognition, and Kit was rolling on the floor, nearly crying with laughter.

"I trust them," said a boy who was staring in direction in particular, must be blind. Iggy, maybe? "We are acting more comfortable around them then we usually do around strangers, so we trust, I say."

"I agree." said Fang.

"Alright, we trust them." said Max, glaring at us, "For now."

"Notice how she agreed when Fang did, " I said to no one in particular.

"Exactly!" said Nudge, which was probably the shortest sentence she has ever said, while Max muttered, "Devil-spawn."

"I heard you," I laugh, feeling so amused I didn't notice I set my hand on fire.

"What are your names- WAIT WHY IS YOUR HAND ON FIRE?!" says Max.

I yelp, and glance down at my hand, which I quickly extinguish.

"Well," explains Annabeth, continuing as if noting happened, " I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and that is Kit and Orabelle, but we call her Bells." She said, pointing at each of us.

Max nodded, "I'm Max, thats Fang, Gasman, but we call him Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Angel."

"I know." I said unthinkingly, then blushed.

"How?" demanded Max glaring at me.

"Well, I know you, Fang, Gazzy and Iggy from Nudge's little speech, I know Nudge from when Gazzy yelled at her, and Angel from when you asked her to read our minds," I explain, looking innocent, while feeling her emotions, "And you don't believe me, do you?" I add.

"Just open the cages already!" says Iggy, looking impatient, "Stop arguing with them Max!"

Percy shrugs, and looks at me, "Will you do the honours?" He asks.

I nod, and bent the metal wire out of the way, so the others can get past.

"You can control metal?" asks Gazzy, watching the metal as it moves.

"Not quite, " I answer, "I can control all natural materials, fire, water, and air. That includes metals, ice and snow."

"Oh." he breaths, looking at the fire I created in my palm with wonder.

"So what are your abilities?" asks Max.

"Percy can control water, be healed and energised by water, is invulnerable, and an amazing swordsman. Annabeth is super smart, wise, got good battle strategies, and all that jazz, and can duplicate herself, I can control fire, and super sensitive hearing and smell, and Bells can control water, earth, fire, air, ice, snow, and metal, has regenerative healing, and can feel other peoples emotions, is really smart, can shape shift into any animal, plus whatever else you get with avian DNA. And we all have our own version of flying, that we haven't practised yet." replied Kit.

The mutants stepped out of the cages, looking impressed with our spread of power.

"What about you guys?" I asked curiously.

"I can feel colour and have heightened senses except for sight, because I'm blind. I can also make bombs." said Iggy blandly, as though a blind man making bombs was entirely normal and safe.

"I can camouflage, can breathe underwater and am stronger than the rest of the flock, with injuries." added Fang emotionlessly, like always.

"Oh my god! I can like, totally sense left over emotional signatures on inanimate objects! I can draw metal towards me, like a human magnet! It is _so_ cool! I love my powers, and Angels are really cool too, but I wish-" she was cut of by Gazzy clamping his hand over her mouth.

"I have atomic bomb farts, can copy any voice, and-" he whipped something out of his pants pocket,"And can also make bombs!" he added as he hi-fived Iggy.

"I breathe underwater, can fly up to 300mph, and am really strong," said Max, looking coldly at each of us, "And we also call ourselves the Flock."

"I can read and control most minds, "begins Angel, frowning at us, "Breathe underwater, change my appearance, and can mentally communicate with animals."

"Kewelz. We might need your abilities to escape, " addresses Percy, "So are you all well enough to do that?"

A chorus of noncommittal noises and yeses rang through the room.

"Good." he says shortly, "Lets go."

We leave the room, with a newly-found acquaintanceship.

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

We have fought our way out of the building, and are trapped between a barbed-wire fence and and army of erasers. The Flock have been whispering in our ears, trying to teach us how to fly. But I shake them off. I walk forwards out of the line we had been standing in, and raise my hands. The earth jumps to my command, and swallows the erasers and whitecoats trying to capture us, all except one. I crush, the the beings underground, while they are in the earth, the realm I command.

"Are there any other places where mutants are held?" I snarl at the remaining whitecoat, terrifying him.

"NO! I PROMISE! NO REMAINING IN THE BUILDING! PLEASE! SPARE ME!" he screams, shaking with fear. I stare at him, indifferently.

"Should there be any mutants in the building, I will kill you." I state coldly, not lying in the slightest.

"Angel, will you please check?" I ask, and she nods.

"No other mutants in the building," she says, and internally, I sigh in relief. I did't want to have to kill this man, but if I say I will, I will.

"You're lucky you weren't lying," I say to the man sternly, wilting him with my gaze.

I raise my hands once more, and the entire facility sinks into the ground.I turn around to see faces of awe and fear.

"You may leave,"I say curtly to the last whitecoat, and he nods and scurries off.

"Thank gods," I sigh, "I didn't want to kill anyone. But I did. Does that make me a bad person?" I ask Annabeth.

Strangely enough, it's Max that replies. "No, sweetie, its not your fault. We had to destroy the School, and we also had to destroy the whitecoats, otherwise more mutants would be tortured and created. You did what was needed."  
"But what about that guy we just let run away? Will he start the School again?"

"No, I think it will be fine. You terrified him, he won't be having anything to do with the School again." laughs Annabeth.

"So are we going to stand around talking? Or are we going to complete the quest?" demands Kit annoyed.

"Quest? What quest?" asks Nudge, "Is it to rescue a hot boy? Or to save your fashion sense? Do you get to- mmmphh!"

"Do you guys know about the greek gods?" asked Annabeth suddenly, shocking those of us who were demigods.

"Wise Girl! I don't know if this is your best idea, I mean, they're mortals!" says Percy worriedly.

"They come with us on the quest," she answers, raising her eyebrows. "They should know what they're getting into."

"Um, isn't everyone mortal?" asks Max, "I mean, you're not immortal!"

"Well," I say, "You should probably sit down, its going to be a long story..."

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

We just explained the existence of the greek gods and demigods to mortals. Surprisingly, they took it pretty well, but I could feel the jealousy of _some_ members of the Flock rolling off in waves. I won't mention names, but they were jealous. We also told them about the quest, and that they play a role in the battle. They weren't to pleased, but when I told them all out Zeus's bolt, they mysteriously decided they wanted to come. They are also teaching us to fly, but right now, we are finding a spot to sleep. We found cover in a nearby forest, that was easily defendable, and provided enough cover and space for us to learn how to fly. We had Kit light a fire, and put Percy and Annabeth on first watch. After the exhausting events of the day, I quickly fell asleep.

*dream*

I was in the forest that we were sleeping in, but only I was there. I saw light coming through the trees, so I flew up towards it. In this dream, I guess I know how to fly. Anyways, I floated above the trees, and was greeted with the sight of large, stone, floating, steps, leading up to a large gate, that I could just see rooftops over. Somehow, in my heart, I knew this was Olympus. I walked up the steps, and when I to the gate, it swung open, revealing the most beautiful city I have ever seen. All the buildings were of precious metal, or marble, or stone. The gardens were neatly kept, and the roads were beautifully cobblestoned. I followed the road, seeing as I had no idea what else to do. When I got to the end f the road, there was a large building, made of white marble, and 10x larger than the other temples. The doors were open, so I walked in.

I was greeted with 14 massive thrones, and 14 giants who occupied the thrones, who pulsed and glowed with power.

"Hello." I greeted in awe of the large people.

"Hello, girl." said a man that eyes like mine, "I am your father."

"Daddy," I asked the big man ( few of the goddesses started smiling and whispering when I called him 'daddy'), " Is mummy okay?"

"Yes, your mother is okay." he answered, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Who is the one thats my ancestor, but not my daddy?" I asked putting on the doe-eyes and twisting my foot into the floor.

"I am sweetheart." said a man that looked exactly like Percy.

"You look just like Percy, " I said with wonder, till with the doe-eyes.

"Zeus, can I Iris-message Amphitrite, so I can show her this adorable child? She'll love her!" said Poseidon, excitedly.

"Fine." said the King of the gods, rolling his eyes.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show me Amphitrite, Atlantis." said Poseidon, tossing a coin into a rainbow. "Quick, sit with me on my throne!" He added, lifting me up.

"Hello darling, why are you- IS THAT A CHILD SITTING ON YOUR THRONE?!"

"Yes, this is one of my descendants! Look at her! Isn't she adorable?" he said grinning.

"Hello miss, my name's Orabelle, and I'm 6 and one-quarter." I said, once again with the doe-eyes, watching as her expression softened.

"Hello, sweetie, my name's Amphitrite, but you can call me mum, or Trite, because I heard your mummy is in the Underworld."

"Okay mummy."

"You're right Poseidon, she is adorable."

"I told you! We should adopt her!"

"Yeah, she is a good kid."

"Hades, that fine with you?"

"As long as she sleeps in my cabin, and keeps my powers, its fine."

"Yay!" I said joyfully, "Now I can have more parents!"

"More?" asked Trite.

"Percy and Annabeth, Mr Hades and my 1st mummy, and Mr Poseidon and you!"

The other goddesses were outright laughing at this point.

"I Poseidon, "

"And I Amphitrite, "

"Adopt this child, Orabelle, "

" To be child of the seas!"

"Say you accept, Orabelle,"

"I accept!" I say happily, giggling.

A sea-green light filled the room, and Poseidon gasped when he saw my face. He summoned a mirror, and put it in my hand. I held it up to my face, and saw that my left eye was now the same colour as Poseidon's and Percy's.

"It's a pretty colour." I say, inspecting it.

"Now I have a second child!" sang Amphitrite happily.

"Mr Zeus, " I say cautiously, doing the cutest doe-eyes I could muster , "Can Percy, and Annabeth, and me and Kit, fly please? I don't want to hit hit by your lightening."

He looks at me and falters in what he's about to say.

"Please?" I plead, looking as innocent as I can.

"Alright, but I may as well adopt you too, so you don't rise against Olympus," he said looking at Hera, "Is that okay?"

Hera looks at my face and smiles."Of course! Now I have a demigod child!"

"Thank you Mr Zeus and Mrs Hera." I say, smiling at them.

"Well I'll just leave, " says Trite awkwardly, and is about to wave her hand through the rainbow.

"Bye mummy!" I call.

"Bye sweetie." she says smiling, and disconnects the message.

"I Zeus,"

"And I, Hera"

"Adopt this child Orabelle,"

"To be a child of the sky!"

"I accept." I smile, needing no prompting this time.

A flash of electric blue light fills the room. I hold up the mirror that is still in my hand, and inspect my eyes again. My left eye was now sea-green, with streaks of electric blue, while my right eye was the same black-streaked brown, but with more blue streaks.

"I like it," says Hera in approval.

"Sweetie, its time for you to wake up," says Poseidon, and just like that, the dream fades.

*end of dream*

I open my eyes, to see the Flock, Percy, Annabeth and Kit, standing over me.

"Orabelle," gasps Annabeth, "Your eyes!"

I guess it wasn't a dream after all.

 **So what do you think? Please review, it really makes my day and I appreciate your thoughts. What do think about Amphitrite? And Hera?**


	4. 4 La Rue the Day

**PLEASE READ! So I'm thinking of doing a sequel series... Not now, obviously, but when this is** **finished. Review if you think I should! Only own OC and the plot! The characters to Uncle Rick and James Patterson. To the story!**

 **RECAP:**

 _"Orabelle," gasps Annabeth, "Your eyes!"_

 _I guess it wasn't a dream after all._

"Yes! I knew it wasn't a dream! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" I chant, happily standing up and dancing in a circle, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" asks Annabeth cautiously, "What exactly do you know? And I'm 100% sure your eyes were different yesterday."

"Mr Poseidon, Trite and Mr Zeus and Mrs Hera adopted me!" I say, still dancing, "I now have 4 sets of parents!"

"4? How do you have 4 sets of parents?"

"My first mummy and Mr Hades, Percy and Annabeth, Mr Poseidon and Trite, and Mr Zeus and Mrs Hera!" I explain, counting them on my fingers, "The last three adopted me!"

"Zeus adopted a child of Hades?!" cried Percy, "How? What?"

"Oh yeah, Mr Zeus said that we are allowed to fly and he won't hit us with lightening!" I add, "He is really nice! So is Mrs Hera, Mr Poseidon and Trite!"

"Poseidon, sure," muttered Percy, "But Hera, Zeus and Amphitrite? Not so much."

"I heard you Percy," I scold, "That's not very nice. And they were very kind to me. Also, can I call you daddy and mummy now? Or, can I call you Anna and Perce?"

"Definitely mum and dad, " answers Annabeth, "Otherwise everyone will call me Anna! Especially the Stolls!"

"Fine," sighed Percy, "I won't be rude about them."

"Good," I nod in approval.

The Flock were laughing, probably because a 6 year-old told off her 21 year-old adoptive father for being rude.

Kit snickered, and extinguished the fire.

"Lets learn how to fly!" she said, creating a seat out of fire, and sitting on it, without letting her clothes burn. The fire chair floated up, and zoomed around in circles, going upside down, and jerking about.

"Bells, " said Max, "Get the rest of us up high."

I solidified a plat form of air under our feet, and we flew up, far into the sky. When Max said we were high enough, I stopped. Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel jumped off the platform, and flew around, chasing Kit. Only Fang and Max stayed behind to teach us.

"I think Percy should calm down, and Annabeth can help him with that." said Fang, looking at Percy hyperventilating, and Annabeth rubbing his back and whispering in his ear. "We'll teach Orabelle first, so if you two need help, she can save you."

"Just call me Bells," I tell him, smiling. "You too, Max."

He blinks, surprised that someone he's known for less than 24 hours let him use a nickname.

"Okay." agrees Max. Fang just nods.

"How do fly?"

"Well, we would usually just push people off a platform, and let their instincts do the rest, but you'd just be able to stop yourself mid-air. So, if you promise not to, we'll try to surprise you. That okay?" Max asks, worriedly.

"Yep."

"Stand on the edge," instructs Max, "And we'll stand on either side of you."

I do as she says, and Fang stands on my left, and Max on my right. We just stand there for a few minutes, when I'm suddenly shoved of the platform. I spread my wings in an attempt to slow my falling, which fails, and only succeeds to hurt my wings. So, I flap my wings, and angle them forwards. I'm no longer outright falling, and slowly, but surely, I travel forwards. I'm getting the hang of this!

Soon enough, I'm flying in circles, and doing loops and tricks like the rest of them. I guess being the adopted daughter of Zeus has its perks. I fly up to the platform, where Fang ad Max are talking to Percy and Annabeth. I do a loop, and gracefully land on the platform, with my wings out, making me look like an angel. I can feel surprise coming from Max and Fang.

"Don't be so surprised," I say, "I'm the daughter of Zeus."

They roll their eyes, and tell me about the developments with Percy.

"He's stopped hyperventilating, but he refuses to fly."

"Percy," I say sternly, "Look at me."

Strangely enough, the 21 year-old, took the command of the 6 year old.

"You are the adoptive dad, of the adoptive daughter of Zeus. Calm down. Zeus won't fry you, and I'll get the air to catch you if you can't figure it out. The same goes for Annabeth," I say, reassuringly," You'll be fine, dad."

He takes a deep breath, and nods. "Lets do this," he smiles, and grabs Annabeth's hand, "I'm good. Better catch me."

They stand at the edge, and Fang goes behind Percy, and Max behind Annabeth. After a few moments, they push them off the platform, and jump off after them. I join Max and Fang in flying, just above Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth straightens her wings, and flaps, just as I did. Percy just flails around, not doing anything in particular. I roll my eyes, and slow him, but not stop him. I fly next to him and create another platform for me, that moves at the same speed as his. I retract my wings, sit and dandle my legs over the side.

"Dad," I sigh, "You're supposed to try. Start flapping your wings, or I'll let you fall. I'll just summon water to heal you. But it'll hurt while it lasts," I threaten.

"Alright," he says, and gingerly starts flapping his wings.

"Try harder," I snap, and start to weaken the platform he's on.

He feels it, and his eyes widen. He thought I was kidding. Thats cute. He thought I would let him get away with it.

"I will drop you," I reaffirm, "I'm weakening the platform now."

He flaps his wings harder, and rises a little. He looks at his wings in awe, and continues to flap, rising higher. I dissolve the platform, as he's figured it out now. He whoops, and flies to Annabeth, who is a little more graceful than Percy. I float up, and join them.

"... I'm telling you! The 6 year old threatened me! It's terrifying!" he says to her, bobbing up and down with his wings.

Annabeth just laughs, and hi-fives me.

"Good job," she compliments, " You got him into it."

I form a platform under our feet, and float us to the height of the original one.

"We should practise more," I say, then glance at Percy, "You, sir, need to get the hang of it. I think Annabeth and I have got it."

And with that, I dive off, and retract my wings in, so I'm just falling. At the very last second, I open my wings, and rise up, laughing with joy. I fly over to Nudge, who looks a little lonely.

"I love flying!" I exclaim, "Isn't it great?"

"I know!" she replies, looking happier with someone to talk to, "It is so fabulous!"

"Did you see Percy before?" I ask, leaning in, "He looked hilarious!"

"YEAH! He looked like he was trying to do the chicken dance!"

"Oh yeah! Could you go get the others? We need to get to talk about the next part of the quest."

"Sure!" she agreed.

I fly up to create another platform. I stand on it, create a seat out of grass, and sit on it. I create 9 more, for the others to sit on. Soon enough, they sit down, and look at me.

"We have to continue the quest. We can't stay here flying, we've been here for about an hour already. We gotta move on to Central Park." I address.

"Central Park?" asks Iggy, "Why?"

"Thats where the rest of the army is." answers Kit, "They need to come too."

"Lets fly there." says Percy, "I've decided that I like flying!"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Percy, we were already going to, it's the fastest way there."

Percy blushes as the rest of the group snicker.

"I'll go down and get the weapon bag." says Kit, and she floats down on a board of fire.

"Weapons bag?" asks Max, immediately suspicious.

"To fight the monsters. Also, you guys need to choose some weapons. I have a dagger and back-up sword, Percy has a sword, Kit has throwing knives and a spear, an Bells has dual axes and a shield." says Annabeth, "I used to recommend weapons at camp, so, I would say a spear and shield for Max, a long sword for Fang, a short sword for Gazzy, daggers for Nudge, trident and net for Iggy **(so when in battle he can catch people and there is a code word to say if you are a monster or nah)** , and hunting knives for Angel, which are slightly longer than daggers."

Kit comes back, lugging the large sack over her shoulder like Santa Claus. The Flock take Annabeth's advice, and choose the weapons she suggested, finding that she was right. Their weapons were mostly Celestial-Bronze, except for Max's spear, which was Imperial-Gold. Annabeth coaches Nudge, Angel, Kit, and Max, and Percy teaches the boys, all while in air. I expand the platform, so they have more room and get rid of the chairs. I pray to Ares, and my godly fathers for someone to teach me how to use the axes properly. Poof! There is a puff of red smoke, so I use the wind to blow it away. Where the smoke was, there is a brown haired girl, with an angry look on her face. She's wearing a black shirt, black pants, camo jacket and combat boots. She notices Percy and Annabeth, and smirks.

"Since when did Prissy have wings?" she asks, "And since when did the Princess have wings? Why isn't Prissy a pile of ash?"

"Clarisse?" asks Percy incredulously, turning around.

"The one and only." she says, mock bowing, but when she looked down, she noticed she was a few hundred meters off the ground ,"OH MY GODS! WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?"

Annabeth snickers, and tells her whats going on.

"We got genetically mutated, and we're learning how to fight in the air, thanks to Orabelle, who can control the elements. She also controls ice, snow, metal, has regenerative healing, is incredibly intelligent, has wings, an shape shift into any animal, can feel emotions, and has better sight, hearing, smell and strength than a human (avian DNA). She is a Hades kid, and was adopted by Poseidon, Amphitrite, Zeus, Hera, and Percy and I. So she also has even more power we don't know about." She answers, "Everybody, tell her what you can do, and what your name is. All of the others here, including me, have special powers, plus the sight, hearing, smell and strength, but we have less of a spread than Bells."

I smile and wave at Clarisse, laughing at her surprised face, impressed with my power. "I'm Orabelle, but call me Bells. You just heard the powers we know of."

"I'm Max, and I can move up to 300mph, I am stronger than the average bird mutant, and have gills that let me breathe underwater."

"I'm Nudge! I am like a human magnet! I can sense left over emotions on inanimate objects! I wish that-mmph!"

"I'm Iggy, I have all my senses heightened except for sight because I'm blind, I can feel colour, and I can make bombs."

"I'm Fang, and I can blend into surroundings if I stay still, I also have gills, and I can survive things most people can't."

"I'm Gazzy, I can copy any voice, I have atomic farts, and," he raised his hand to hi-five Iggy, who met it, "I can make bombs!"

"I'm Angel, and I can read and control most peoples minds, breathe underwater, change my appearance and mentally communicate with animals."

"Can you read my mind?" asked Clarisse angrily, annoyed that a ten year old could read her mind.

"No," said Angel, her face screwed up in concentration, "I can't read demigod minds."

Clarisse sighed in relief, and sat down, on the invisible platform.

"Well, my dad sent me here to teach someone how to fight with axes. Who is it?"

I raise my hand, and get the axes off the bracelet, signalling that I am the one that needs teaching. I form a ring of vines, and tie my rainbow strands out of my face.

I smile at her, and gesture for her to begin. She begins with teaching me how to hold the axe properly. Then she teaches me how to throw them, and have them hit the target blade first. Then she teaches me to fight with them at the same time. She also teaches me to do tricks that take the maximum amount of enemies. When she said 'maximum', Max turned around and scowled. Hmmmm. The others occasionally come to me to create targets out of hay. When we are done, Clarisse compliments me on being a natural. We finish training after about an hour.

"Well, how do I get home?" asked Clarisse, scratching her head.

Annabeth shrugs, and asks" Do you want to join us in the battle?"

"Hades yes!" she says, pumping her fist. "Wait, I don't have wings, and can't fly any other way."

"I'll let you sit on this platform. It'll just float along with us." I create a small wall out of rock, to signal where the platform ends. The others spread their wings, and leap off. I join them, and use the winds to push along the platform with Clarisse on it. Our group now has 11.

TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS

We just arrived on the outskirts of Manhattan.

"We have to land, and walk the rest of the way. People would notice." says Annabeth, drifting closer and closer to the ground. I follow her, retracting my wings and free falling to catch up to her. At the last moment, I pull out my wings to catch the draft she's gliding on. We land in an empty field, and wait for the others to land.

A few moments later, they land near us, and walk over. _and voldemort turned up and killed them all_

"Retract your wings under your shirt. We're going to be in public, "said Annabeth grimly, "Make yourselves presentable."

We pat down our hair, and brush off the dirt. I make a brush out of wood, use it, then pass it around. I create bands out of vines, and pass them to the people with long enough hair. I make a cubicle out of rock, and go inside it.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I call to the others. I take off my clothes, soak them in water, and use the water to control them to keep it above a fire so the water in the clothing evaporates. I summon more water to clean myself, then control the water to get off me, and water the grass. Once my grey jumper and black sweat pants are completely dry, I put them on, snuggling into the warmth. I walk out of the cubicle, feeling refreshed. The others gape when they see my clean clothing and dirt-free face.

"How?" stutters Gazzy, looking amazed while Clarisse picks at her fingernails. She probably showered before she was forced over to teach me.

"Would you guys like to shower and wash your clothes too?" I ask, looking innocent. They give me one look, and I go back inside the cubicle to prepare in for them. I create another cubicle next to it, with a chute connecting, which I make the word, 'clothes' appear above, so I can wash and dry their clothes. I don't want them accidentally burning their clothes. That would be bad. I create a bath out of smooth stone, and fill it with water. I make a towel rack out of rock, and make some towels out of absorbent moss. I tighten the moss, to make it stronger. I also cover the ground in stone, make a bath mat out of more moss, make an alcove in the wall and fill it with fire, and put a roof on the cubicle. I walk out, and see them chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey!" I raise my voice, getting their attention. "So, you'll walk in, put your clothes in the chute, get in the bath, and stay in until I push your freshly washed clothes back through. Then you dry off, and put your clothes on. Then I go in, and replace the water. Got it?"

They nod in affirmation, and push Max in first. I go into the washing cubicle, and wait. Soon enough, her clothes are pushed through. I decide that I don't need to waste my power by putting the water mid-air, so form a bowl under the chute and fill it with water, sos that when the clothes come through, they'll land in the water. I then put Max's clothes in. I use my power to spin it around, and wash out as much dirt as possible. I need to take out her clothes and refill it with new water twice, because she had a lot of dirt trapped in her clothes. When I've finally dried it completely, I push it through the chute, and wait for the next person. I do this 8 more times (Clarisse didn't need to, and Max and I had already been), and finally, I exit the rooms, and make everything disappear. I look at the rest of the group, and nod in approval. They were much cleaner and smelled less than before. I once again passed around a brush and hairbands, and we were finally ready to leave.

"I'll lead the way, " offered Percy, "I grew up here."

"Sure," says Max, "Better not get us lost."

Percy just smiles, takes Annabeths hand, and leads her down the street, with the rest of us following in two lines. I stand next to Nudge, listening as she occasionally, comments on passersby's clothes and fashions in shop windows.

"We're here!" calls Percy, pointing at a beautifully manicured massive garden, that was 5x larger than the School. It had a blue lake, and lots of people swanning about, reading and having picnics.

"Where could they be?" asked Kit, sighing, "I shouldn't have chosen such a large area."

"Where is the area that is the densest, that is close to the lake?" I asked, "Because, they would stay close to that, for the water mutants, and they would hide in the dense area so they wouldn't be found."

"Thats what I was about to say!" beamed Annabeth, "Good thinking."

"Its on the left side, near the oval." answered Percy, concentrating.

"Lets go!" said Gazzy excitedly, "Lets get the army!"

Kit rolled her eyes, and whispered something under her breath so quietly, even my enhanced bird hearing couldn't detect it. The only person who heard what she said was Iggy, who grinned and chuckled. We walked through the park, looking up into the trees, and in the bushes. We didn't find them, anywhere in the dense area.

"Maybe they're somewhere else," pondered Kit out loud, "We should search the whole park."

So for the next 5 hours, we searched the park in sections at a time. when we were done, we sat near the lake, and watched as the sun set behind the high-rise buildings. They would be here by now, so where didn't we search? Did we... Wait!

"We didn't search the lake!" I exclaim, jumping to my feet from sitting crosslegged (with a little help from some solidified air, of course).

"Yes we did, " said Annabeth, looking at me strangely, "We searched all around it."

"But not in it." I said, watching smugly as her face dawned with realisation. "Ha! Told you."

"Are you kidding?" groaned Nudge, "My feet hurt from walking around all day, and from where we started we could have walked, like, 5 meters! OMG! I am so annoyed right now! Why didn't I think of that before! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN-mmph!"

Fang had clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Orabelle and Percy can search." he said quietly, slowly retracting his hand from Nudge's mouth, who glared at him but said nothing.

I stand up, and without thinking, jump straight in. I accidentally breathe in, and find that I can breathe normally, and that I'm not wet in the slightest. I use the water to push me to the surface, and bob up, completely dry.

"You coming, dad?" I ask pouting at the surprised faces.

"You're dry?" asks Angel.

"Poseidon." I remind them, "Hurry up, daddy."

Percy shrugs, and jumps in. I'm about to follow him, when I realise they might not trust us without Kit.

"Kit, come in, I promise you won't get wet, I'll let you breathe." I call, gesturing to her to enter.

"Okay, can I get in now?" she asks, eyeing the water. I nod, and as she jumps in, create a bubble of air around her.

"Cool," she says, underwater, inspecting the bubble.

I create another bubble, and light a fire in it, creating a little light for her. Because I can see perfectly well in the darkness. Must be a Poseidon thing. I see Percy, waiting and smiling.

"Lets go." he says, then swims away, towards the bottom, which is far down. I follow him, using the water to push Kit's bubble.

In the water, something is moving towards us. I point at it, and signal for Percy to go behind, while Kit and I go in the front.

As they got closer, I realised that they were _two_ somethings. They were, humanoid?

"We're going closer, " I tell Kit, who nods. As we swim closer, we can see they are surrounded by a jelly-looking **(jello, for americans and stuff )** substance.

When we're close enough to see their faces, Kit gasps out, "Spike? Is that you?"

"Kit!" the one the right calls out, "How are you?"

"Good! How is the rest of them? And how are all of you underwater?"

Spike gestures to the jelly substance, "Michelle here," he gestures to the girl next to him, "Can create and control this stuff, so we created a large bubble underwater for us all to live in, until you got here! We brought down a few small trees and plants, to keep oxygen flowing."

"Dad!" I yell, "It's fine they're who we're looking for!"

"Who's your dad?" asks Michelle, "How did you find him?"

"He adopted me when he got mutated, and chucked into the same holding room as me and Kit, with his fiancé. He's only about 21."

Percy swims over.

"Who are these guys?" he said smiling at me as he stretches his wings. I feel Michelle's emotions, turn from curiosity to shock.

"This is Michelle and Spike. Hey, I forgot to ask last time, but what animal are you guys mutated with?"

"I was mutated with a chameleon," says Spike.

"And I with a turtle," answers Michelle.

"Percy and I were with birds," I say, confused when their emotions are shock and awe.

"What?" I ask, "Why are you shocked?"

"Barely anyone survives avian DNA. It's the biggest killer." answers Michelle, staring at my wings.

"Anyway, lets go back to the bubble," says Spike, "They'll be excited to see you."

 **So, did you like it? Tell me in a review if you want me to write a sequel when I'm finished. I already have ideas. Please review!**


	5. 5 Yes Deer?

**So I was watching the movies of Percy Jackson and tallying every time they got something wrong, and I started crying. Everything was wrong. So much was wrong. ANNABETH IS BLONDE. BLONDE I TELL YOU. BLONDE. HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A WIG. AND WHY IS PERCY 16? HE IS 12. THAT IS A FOUR YEAR DIFFERENCE. DOES CHRIS COLUMBUS EVEN MATH? PERCY'S EYES ARE SEA GREEN. YOU ARE NOT SEARCHING FOR PEARLS. WHAT THE EVEN HECK. I HOPE EVERYONE WHO WATCHED AND THOUGHT THOSE MOVIES WERE GOOD ENOUGH TO EVEN BE PRODUCED GETS COVERED, IN PAPER CUTS, THROWN INTO TARTARUS AND LANDS IN THE RIVER ACHERON. I HOPE THEIR SOUL BURNS AWAY IN THE RIVER STYX. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE BEGINNING OF THE GREATEST LOVE STORY EVER? OH YEAH, TO HIM SHE SAID " You drool in your sleep." BUT NO, CHRIS JUST COMES ALONG AND RUINS EVERYTHING. IN CAPTURE THE FLAG, PERCY WAS ON ANNABETH'S TEAM, UNLESS I REMEMBER THAT WRONG. WHAT IS THIS PIERCE BROSNAN BULLSH*T. HOW DID THEY MANAGE TO DRAG HIM INTO IT? WHAT THE ACTUAL HADES?! Okay I'm done now, please read and review! Only own the plot and my OC! Also, about the Voldemort thing, I asked my sister to edit the chapter, and she must have added that in. Meh. Also, the names I use all have meaning, unless they were already in the books.**

Orabelle's POV

We follow the others into the darkness. We follow, until there is suddenly light. A small city underwater, it sounds amazing! A few houses out of gel, water mutants swimming around outside. It seems like a perfect haven for mutants to stay, and live. Just go above ground to get food. Maybe I could... Stop! What am I thinking? An olympian is counting on me! I could live like this afterwards.

"So here we are!" says Spike cheerfully, gesturing towards the little village surrounded in a bubble of jelly.

"Lets go in, "says Michelle, "Just walk through the gel, it doesn't stick to you if I don't want it to."

"Okay," says Kit uneasily, and walks through. When she has passed through, she turns around, and put her thumbs up and waves. I gingerly inch closer, and wince, as I pass through the cold gel, which doesn't stick to me. It is unpleasant, nonetheless. The other side is completely dry, and there is a strange assortment of trees down here. There are houses made of everything, metal, the gel, even rubbish. I frown, and make a mental note to create some buildings down here. Make a few bowls and fill them with fire, too. I shiver. It's freezing down here. Percy, who I hadn't noticed had come through, wraps me up in a hug, and puts me on his hip. I lean my head on his shoulder, and put out the fire that was in the bubble outside. I see little balls of light floating around, like little street lights.

"Spike," I ask, "What are those?"

"One girl can create balls of light, that give us enough light to see, and can keep the trees alive, " he says, looking up to where I was pointing, "Unfortunately, they don't provide heat."

"I could give you guys some fire." says Kit, forming a ball of fire in her hand, that spreads tendrils of fire around her hands and fingers.

"Where will we keep it?" asked Michelle, confused. I smile, and create a bowl, and fill it with dead wood. I just got wood, and removed the moisture. I hand it to Kit, who floats the fire into the bowl and sets the wood alight. I expand the bowl, and add more wood. I support it in the air so its not too heavy for Kit. I then float it out of her hands, and set it down. The others except for Percy stare it it with awe, and then rush to it, putting their hands in the heat. They must be way colder than me.

"Kit, did you make it bigger?" asks Michelle, putting her hands so close to the flame I'm afraid she'll get burnt.

"No, I did, " I reply, "Do you want it bigger?"

"Yeah, so we can call the rest of them down here." she says gratefully then cocks her head, " How are you guys not cold?"

"Well, Kit and I have fire in our blood, and Percy is hugging me, which would be pretty toasty." I answer, guessing my best. "I don't feel as cold as you, but I'm still pretty cold."

I expand every aspect of the bowl and fire, as Michelle and Spike run around the makeshift houses for everyone to get out, and that their true leader brought fire. People came rushing out, huddling together for warmth. When they saw the bowl of fire, about as big as car, their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. They rushed over, and did what Spike and Michelle were previously doing.

Spike clears his throat, "So, Kit's here... With Orabelle and this guy, Percy, who is Orabelle's adoptive dad. He and his fiancee adopted Orabelle, along with some other people, I have been told."

The other mutants continue to pay no attention.

"Hey!" yells Kit, annoyed, "We're back!"

The mutants finally noticed us, and waved.

"Who made this fire?" asked a boy, who looked about 11 years old.

"Kit and I did," I say, "And would you guys like better housing? Because I can make you houses out of rock, if you want."

"Spike?" asked a girl, older than me, about 9.

"I'm not your leader anymore. Kit is."

"Kit?" says the same girl, rolling her eyes at Spike.

"Of course." answers Kit.

So I go to the areas where the small shelters are, and create small stone cottages, with the help of the inhabitants. They told me what they wanted on the inside. Usually they wanted however many bedrooms of the people living in there, plus a bathroom or two (prayed to Hephaestus and Athena for that one) and a living room with a fire place. Once I was done, I made beds out of making trees grow quickly, and in the shape go bed frames. Then, I created mattresses out of moss. When I finished making all the houses (as well as the residents here, I made one for the Flock, and one for Percy, Annabeth, and me, but Kit wanted her own), I asked Michelle to make the bubble a little bigger. She complied, looking a bit confused. Once she had, I went Kit's house, to find her inspecting the taps.

"Hey Kit, I was thinking..."

"What? Will it affect the people down here in any way?" she said, worrying for a second. I smiled, because Kit is really a good leader.

"Well, two things: One, we should send Percy up to get the others down here and into their houses. It's been about an hour. Two, can I create a community garden and park, and plant the trees they brought down? And make the ground smooth stone and add more nature?" I ask, eyes lighting up. They really need it. "I can make a vegetable garden, really big so they don't run out of food!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" she agrees grinning, "We would be able to stay down here for long periods of time! We would only have to go up for toiletries, and occasionally meat or something. And to the other, go get Percy, and both go up and bring them down."

I thank her for allowing me to make the garden, and rush off to find Percy.

"Dad?" I call, into the house I share with him and Annabeth, "We need to get the others!"

He rushes out past me, and out of the bubble, furiously swimming up to the top. I sigh, and follow him, using the currents to push us both to the top. When we break the surface, we see the others arguing, and making hand gestures.

"What are you arguing about?" asks Percy, alerting them of his presence. Annabeth turned around, looking murderous.

"You didn't tell us what was going on. We had no idea if you were okay or not." she said eerily calm, but we all knew it was the calm before the storm."TWO HOURS?" she shrieked, and I could practically see steam coming out of her ears," I WAS SO WORRIED! IT WOULDN'T HAVE HURT TO SEND UP LIKE A LITTLE SIGN YOU WERE ALIVE!" She yelled, then took a deep breath. She looked like she had calmed down, but was still angry.

"Mum?" I ask, climbing out of the water and grabbing her hand, "Mummy, I made houses for everyone here to stay in. They have bathrooms and beds and a fireplace too. We are going to stay there for a little while. Can we go down?"

"Okay," she sighed, "Lets all go. Percy, can you keep us dry?"

"Yep," he said grinning, and took her other hand, "Everyone, step into the lake until you are completely submerged. You'll all come down in bubbles."

"Woah! Is it going to be cold? Will there be-mmph!" exclaimed Nudge excitedly, until Max clamped her hand over the younger girls mouth.

TIME SKIP: A FEW MINUTES

"Wow! The idea to stay down here was genius!" said Annabeth, who once inside the little village was inspecting and poking the gel protecting us from the icy water. The Flock had gone to inspect their house a while ago.

"Mum," I say, pulling at her hand, "What do you think of the houses? They have everything a person could need to live, except a kitchen because no one knows how to cook."

"They're brilliant! But you could have made them with a little more..." at this point she says some architectural terms that I don't understand, so I realise she isn't going to stop talking about architecture soon.

"Um, so I need to make community gardens and a park, so I'll be back soon." I say to excuse myself, and rush off. There is a large space in the middle of the small village down here, and this is where the community garden will be. I start by making several small flower beds out of rock, and lay them around. In the spaces between the flower beds, I grow grass, to make the garden have a more homely feel. In the flower beds, I summon dirt, and fill them all up. In the beds, I grow carrots, potatoes, celery, lettuce, strawberries, and tomatoes (I make some stakes for the vines to grow up). Then, around the garden I grow apple trees, orange trees, blueberry bushes and pear trees. The once dry area filled with empty dirt now looks like a small farm!

I need to make the park, so I walk along the passage way that leads me to the empty space on the side, which is larger than the small garden. Alone the way, I pave the ground with stone, and make tall posts with bowls at the top that I fill with fire, to make this place warmer. In the areas where I don't put stone, I grow grass and flowers, making this small village look more homely. I finally get to area of the future park. I first make pathways so people can walk. I then grow grass in the empty space. Then I grow tall trees, trees that look like they're at least 50 years old. I grow them randomly all over the park, so that the flow of air will be evenly spread. Then, I create seats out of trees, that I make grow that way. I leave to go around the houses, asking people for the small trees. When they give them to me, I go out the backs of their houses, plant them, and make them bigger. Soon enough, the village is filled with trees, and the stale air they once had is now fresh and clean. Due to the poles that I filled with fire, the air is warm as a summers day, and people leave their houses to socialise with the others. The air is filled with chatter and laughter, and their is a sense of contentment and cheer going around.

"Everyone!" I call, trying to get their attention, with no avail. I create a stand, out of air an float into the air. "EVERYONE!" I call again, this time getting their attention. "I have created trees and other plants to make the way of life down here more natural. There is a community garden with vegetables, and a park with trees and such. Go have a look, and if theres any growable food you think I could make a plant out of, tell me, and I'll do my best. Do you all know which house?"

A general murmur of consent goes around.

"Now you only have to go out for a few things, and now you can eat. I'll make some metal pots to go over the fire places, if you don't mind me going into your houses, is that okay?"

Once again the population agrees.

"Great!" I say happily, "Now go see if the fruits and veggies could be added to! And don't forget the park!"

The excited crowd rush off, wanting to see if there was enough types of food. I go to each house, creating handles in the fireplaces, so the pots can hang of them when the water's boiling. When I'm done, I go to my house, to see a line of people sitting down and chatting. I go up to the very front, and ask them to follow me. When we get to the community garden, I get them to stand in a line, and ask the first person to tell me their name, and what fruit or vegetable.

"My name's Lexi, and could you please plant some grapes?" she says, and she looks to be about 10.

"Sure," I say, and create a fence for the vines to grow on, then grow the vines across the fence. This continues for a while, with requests of mangoes, passionfruit, mint, beetroot, pumpkin, salad greens, coconuts (had to create some sand and palm trees for that one), watercress, cucumbers, avocados, rock melon **(do other countries call it different things?)** , snow peas, chives, lemongrass, and sweet potato. The mutants names are, Louise, Lewis, Simon, Jacob, Lexi, Scales, Ruffles, Polly, Jess, Jasper, Maggie, Acorn, Daphne, Claws, and Pip, who is one year older than me, 7.

The garden had expanded, filled with fresh produce and trees. If you saw the village now, you would never think that two hours ago it was a few houses made of cardboard and freezing cold. The village is filled with trees, flowers and warmth and happy kids running around and playing games in the street. I also add sugar cane and wheat, and pray to Hephaestus for a machine that will turn the wheat to flour. I also pray to Demeter for the proper recipe and other plants that are needed to make bread. Both my prayers are granted, so I create a meal out of vegetables with out taking them from the garden, and create a fire, and burn half of it to all the gods, with a little more to my parents, Hephaestus and Demeter.

I eat the rest, and stroll around the village. I see people playing tag, skipping, playing in the park, and I think, we should name the village, and the park, and have jobs for everyone, so that we all have things to do, like tend to the gardens, and collect the fruit and vegetables! This village will become productive, and we could also go above, and buy chickens, so we can have eggs. We could go up every so often, and steal clothes and toiletries (unfortunately we would have to, because we don't have any money. I wonder if any of the mutants are demigods of Hermes...), other foods we need, it would be the perfect safe haven for travelling demigods, or mortals with the sight! Maybe if demigod's parents were in danger, they could come live down here! It will be the most amazing community!

I go see Kit about the naming of this village, and having jobs.

"Kit?" I call into her house, wondering in. She is sitting in front of the fireplace, making shapes, and playing with the sizes of the flames.

"I was thinking, we could name the park that I made, and name the village, and get everyone to do jobs. I don't think Percy, Annabeth and I will be staying here afterwards, but since you're the leader, I don't know about you, but what I said was just a few suggestions."

"I was thinking the same! But we should let them have a few days of happiness, with how you made it warmer, and with the park and the trees. And then we have to get them on the quest, and when they come back, then we can do all that. Also, since the Flock, you, and me took weapons, the 10 water mutants swimming outside, and 9 others will have to stay behind, which will be the youngest, the 8 year olds and younger, plus Michelle, because she is responsible enough to look after them and needs to make sure that the gel stuff stays up. The water mutants can protect and make sure people stay away from here." she says, with perfect logic and reasoning.

"I'm on the quest obviously, so what if the younger ones put up a fuss about not being able to come like me?" I ask, predicting the they won't want to miss out on the action.

"We'll say we need you you to fulfil part of the prophecy, which we do."

"Okay, and it's nearly 9 o'clock, so you might have to signal everyone when to go to bed." I say, then stand up, "I'm going back to my house, so see you tomorrow!"

I fly back to my house, seeing that I need to stretch my wings. Several people watch, as instead of flying to my house, I fly to the park. I land in an area of the park that has barely any trees. There isn't anyone in the park, so I walk into the area with a few trees. I walk until I reach the edge of the park, which is the gel bubble. Right on the edge, I create seven trees, that surround where I am in a semi-circle, except for a small opening that I would expand when I need to come into this area.

I have about 20 meters of space, with just grass. I make another few trees to cover the side of the bubble, so that the water mutants won't be able to see in here either. I then grow more trees, closer together than in the other parts of the park. I grow moss on the trees, and add little mushrooms and ferns at the base of the trees, making my own little enchanted forest. I make one large tree, that is hollow, with a hole big enough for inly me to get through at the very top, so the only I will be able to get to it. I fly up, and conceal the opening by growing the branches in a way that has the leaves covering it, making it look like you can't get through, but you can just lift the branches to enter. Once I am satisfied with the way the beaches look, I lift them up, and enter the opening. The inside of the tree is about 5 meters, so I create steps, to be able to up the 20 meter tree, so that my home has multiple stories.

But anyway, I create seven stories, each about 3 meters, except for the last one, which will be the attic and where I will create a platform to jump off, so I can practise flying. On the first level, I make a bathroom, that has a smooth stone floor, a bath tub shaped like small sail boat, a shower head, and a sink wth a cupboard under it. I create small, stone alcoves all along the circular wall, and fill them with firewood, and set them alight. I then create a bath mat out of moss, and a steel towel rack, that I put a moss towel on, and a hand towel.

I walk up the wooden steps, to the next level. On this level, I grow a grass carpet all across the floor, and also grow purple and white flowers. I then grow a bed frame, and make another mattress out of moss, with a blanket of double sided moss. I grow a bedside table, and make a little fire bowl in the shape of a lamp. I fill it with fire wood, and also set it alight. I grow trees around the walls, and grow mushrooms and various fungi out of the sides and bases of them. I grow ferns around the base of each of the trees, and hollow the trees, so they can be my cupboards. I create a small assortment of boulders on one side of the room, and a small shallow pool at the bottom. I create pipes that carry water up to the top of the boulders, and fill the pool with water. I watch as the water runs down the boulders and into the pool, as my own personal waterfall and pool.

I walk up the stairs to the next level, which will be the kitchen. I pray to Hephaestus again, and a cupboard appears, filled with plates, forks and spoons, and goblets. I hope they're the type that Camp Half-Blood have, that fill automatically with whatever food or drink you want. A bronze bowl appears in the wall as well, filled with fire. I make a wooden table in the middle of the room, and grow some chairs as well. I create more alcoves, and fill them with fire and wood as well. I burn an offering to the gods, and journey to the next level.

On this level, I'll create a long room. I cover the ground in grass and flowers, and grow vines up the walls. I create a large fire place, and a hole in the wall next to it. I create a chimney that goes up to the roof above the fireplace, and in the hole next it fill it with wood. I fill the actual fire place with wood, but do not light it. I create an 'L' shaped lounge, and 3 arm chairs out of moss, and place them in a semicircle around the fire. I create cupboards in the walls, and pray to Athena for books for me to read. She answers my prayer, so I lift the fire, and burn a meal I take from the plates downstairs. The lounge room is complete, so I walk to the next level.

This room can be the guest room, should I allow anyone in here. I cover the ground in grass and blue flowers, and grow a bed frame. I make the same little pool that I have in my room, except it takes up more floor space. I put a ring of alcoves around the wall again, and fill them with firewood. I grow a bedside table, and walk up the stairs to the next level.

This room can be a room for pets, because I really want to have pets in here. I pray to Artemis, for a fawn, a falcon, and lioness that won't eat the others.

"You can only have one." a voice says in my head.

"Could I please have the fawn then?" I say.

A flash of silver light fills the room, and suddenly, the room is like a forest. There are trees, grass, small hills, and a little hill, that is hollow, that contains a small fawn. The room glows with moon light, and I have a feeling that the room will constantly look like this. I bend down, and the little fawn comes over, and nuzzles my hand. I pat the cute little animal, and stroke it's velvety fur.

"I'm going to name you, Edra." I say, and Lilly seems to nod, "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Once again, Edra nods.

"Can I pick you up?" I ask, "And will you grow with me, and stay with me forever?"

Edra nods twice, and licks my cheek, and I giggle, and pat her head affectionately. I pick her up, and discover that she fits perfectly in my small arms.

I carry her up the stairs, not at all bothered by her light weight. This level is the one that the entrance is on. I cover the ground in grass, flowers, and add a strawberry patch. I use the air to bring a plate up from the kitchen. The plate zooms up the stairs, and lands beside me, as Edra is on my lap. I summon a plate of lasagna, and burn it as an offering to the gods, but mostly Artemis. I then put the plate in front of Edra, and tell her to imagine what she wants to eat. Suddenly, the plate was filled with an assortment of plants, acorns, and other nuts. Edra leaped off my lap, and happily gulped it up. I leaned out the hole, and created a platform of wood out of branches just under the entrance to my house, and the exit.

"Edra, I'm going to bring you out of my house, okay? Then we can come back in, but we are going out, and I'm going to show you my garden, then tell Percy and Annabeth where I will be, okay?" I tell her, stoking her back. She nods her head, and I clamber out the hole, and put my arms back in, a signal for her to get on my arms. She tucks herself into the crook of my arm, and I gently carry her out, and into the open air. I open my wings, and fly down to the base of my tree. I let her down, allowing her to sniff the plants in my garden, and get used to it.

"Edra, I'll be back soon, okay?" I say, the soar over the trees that give my house and forest privacy.

I land in front of the house I will no longer share, and walk in.

"Mum, dad?" I call, and they come rushing out.

"Orabelle!" says Annabeth, sweeping me up into a hug, "We were so worried!"

"What about?" I say, confused, I hadn't been gone that long, had I?

"You were gone for two hours," says Percy, "We had no idea where you where."

"Oh," I say, "It didn't seem like that long. Actually, I wanted to talk about something. I just created my own house, so you guys can be by yourselves. I also have a pet deer named Edra. Is that alright?"

"Yep, thats fine." says Annabeth, surprisingly. I was expecting them to put up more of a fight. I guess they realise it's pretty safe down here. "Can we meet your deer?"

"Sure!" I say happily, gesturing for them to follow, "Come with me!"

We fly over the trees, and land in my secret forest.

"Edra!" I call, "Come meet my parents!"

Ezra bounds out from behind my house, and stands behind me. I pick her up, and turn to Percy and Annabeth. They have looks of awe on their faces, as they lean down to my height, to pat her.

"Edra means powerful in Hebrew, so I named her that because I want her to be powerful." I say, watching them pat her.

"That's a good name," says Percy approvingly, "Do you have everything you need? Food, shower, bed?"

"Of course," I reply, rolling my eyes, "As if if I would forget something so important."

"Alright, goodnight." says Annabeth, kissing my cheek, and flying away.

"Goodnight, sleep well." says Percy, hugging me gently, and following her. I set down Edra, and let her wander around a bit more.

 **So yeah! Thats that chapter. I would really love to hear your thoughts. It makes my day, knowing that people like to read it. What do you think of Edra? Please review!**


	6. 6 Idk What to Name this

**Okay, so you know how I said I would be updating every 2-3 days during my holidays? Ya, I'm now just updating whenever I can, which is probably every day. But during the school term, once a week, probably on a Sunday. I only own my OCs and the plot!**

Orabelle's POV

 _RECAP:_

 _I set Edra down, letting her wander around a bit more._

I decide, that in order to make my garden look properly enchanted, I need a berry plant. I think I'll choose a raspberry vine. I grow a small tree, then grow raspberry vines all the way up the trunk. The raspberries are red, and ready to eat! I pluck one off, and put it in my mouth, savouring the sweetness and tartness.

I should probably go to bed now. I'm tired after making all those houses, then creating my own, and the community garden and park. I look up, and sigh. I clutch Edra tightly to my chest, and fly up to the door to my house. I walk into the first level, with the grass, flowers, and strawberry patch. I grab the plate, and float it down the stairs, to the kitchen cupboard. I walk down the stairs, to Edra's moonlight room. I yawn, and lie down in Edra's room, letting her go back to her small hill. I see her close her chocolate brown eyes, and lie down her head. Her breathing becomes slower, and regulated. I should probably get to sleep too. But I'm too tired to walk down the stairs. I guess I'll just stay here tonight. I drift off, smiling with the events of the _very_ long day.

TIME SKIP: TEN HOURS

I wake up, and stretch my arms. It's still nighttime? The moonlight room is filled with grass and hills trees and plants that are foreign to me. Where am I? Oh yeah, I'm in Edra's room. My own pet deer! I see her still sleeping, so I decide not to wake her up. I use the air to float me down to the very bottom level of my house, the bathroom.

I really need to shower. I take off the clothes that the School gave to me, and make a note to get some new ones, and burn these. I get into the bath, and turn on the tap, and watch as the boat shaped tub fills with warm water. I get in, and close my eyes as I relax, yet get an energy boost. I can feel the healing wounds on my back melding together. Must be a little help from Poseidon. Shame that the regenerative healing doesn't work on major wounds. Ahh. Why haven't I done this before? I open my eyes, to see flecks of dirt and blood peel off from my 6 year old body. I control the water to more vigorously scrub my skin, removing the remnants of the last few days. Once I am completely clean, I will the water off me, and allow the water in the tub to go down the drain. Now I need clothes to wear. I pray to Aphrodite, and wish for a tank top and jeans. My prayer is answered, as a pink flash of light fills the room. There is a pile of clothes, a bag, and a note on top. The note says:

 _Dear Orabelle,_

 _You're such a cutie! I took the liberty of choosing outfits for everyone in the village, and the clothes that go together, if you bring them close to the owner, will magically put themselves onto the person! Just throw the bag with all the clothes in at people. Your clothes are the ones on the top, and you have to put them on manually. I also put clothes in your cupboard, too. I wouldn't mind getting a plate of healthy breakfast as a burnt offering!_

 _Lots of love,_

 _Aphrodite_

I sigh, because I should have known Aphrodite would have gone a little overboard. I pick up my clothes, which is a black tank top with slits in the back for my wings, skinny jeans, a grey leather jacket, underwear, and completely black Converse high-tops, all perfectly made to fit me. I sigh and pull them on, inspecting myself in the mirror. My multi-coloured hair and eyes are brought out with the plain clothes, and looks, actually pretty cool, which I will never admit out loud. I stuff the rest of the outfits in a bag, and float them to the platform outside. I go to the kitchen, and burn a plate of fruit, muesli and quinoa to the gods, with a little extra to Artemis and Aphrodite. I myself eat a plate of eggs and bacon, during the best piece to the gods again.

I walk up to Edra's level, and find her still asleep. Thats good, because I was planning to do something on this level anyway. I carve a riverbed, and fill it with fresh cold water. It makes a tinkling sound as it travels down the path I carved for it, between two hills. It makes a circuit around the room, and will give Edra fresh drinking water. The noise of the water wakes her up, and she looks around, noticing the new addition to her habitat. She springs up, and cautiously edges near the water to inspect it. Once she is satisfied the water is good for her to drink, she gulps it down, like she hasn't drunk water in 10 years.

"Edra," I say, "We're going into the town today, to drop off the clothes. Do you want to come?"

She nods her head.

"Great!" I say, "Lets go! Do you want me to carry you up the stairs?"

She shakes her head, and bounds up the stairs herself. I follow her, and pick a strawberry as we pass a patch in the level above. I climb out the platform, and Edra follows me, and climbs into my arms. I fly out of my house and garden, holding the bag of clothes, and land in front of Annabeth's and Percy's house. I walk in and call their names. They walk out, and ask how I slept.

"Well," I say smiling, "But do you mind holding this bag for a minute? I need to let Edra down."

I trow the bag at them before they have time to object. There is a flash of pink light, and the light fades, revealing a disgruntled Annabeth and a confused Percy. Annabeth was wearing a white tank top with an owl on it, and black ripped skinny jeans. Her hair was done in a braid down her back, and she had a red leather jacket, that had slits in the back for her wings. Percy wore a black shirt (slits in the back as well ) with blue and green wave designs, and normal blue jeans. They were both wearing Converse high-tops, Annabeth's grey and Percy's blue.

"Aphrodite magic," grumbles Annabeth, "I should have known you were up to something when I saw your new clothes." She says, eyeing me," Anything else? And I forgot to ask last night, but how did you get a deer?"

I laugh, "Sorry about that, but I didn't think you would want to keep the clothes the School gave you. And, I prayed to Artemis for Edra."

"So why am I wearing these clothes?" asks Percy, inspecting them.

"Aphrodite." informs Annabeth, "No more words needed."

Apparently she was correct when she said no words needed, because Percy buries his face in his hands and groans, muttering something about pesky love goddesses.

Edra is sniffing their house, inspecting the wooden furniture.

"Well, we need to go force these clothes on the rest of the village. Bye! Come on Edra, we need to go change everyone else's clothes!" We leave the house, and go to all the houses in the village. I'm finally down to the last two houses; Kit's house, and the Flock's. I think I'll go to Kit's house first. I walk to her house, which is the closest to the community garden. I knock on her door, and wait for her to answer, tapping the doorframe, and fluttering my wings excitedly. She answers the door, grumpily greeting me.

"What do you want?" she says rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Hold this." I say handing her the bag. I flash of pink explodes around her, revealing a disgruntled fox mutant. Her ears were pressed against her head, and her tail was flicking nervously.

"What. Was. That." she says quietly, looking down at herself.

I nearly cry laughing at her expression when she sees her clothes. She's wearing black, skinny, leather, leggings, that have zippers all down the front. She's wearing a mid-drift shirt that has flame designs, and a dark red beanie is in her hands, meaning for her to put it on. She's wearing a thin black jacket thats long enough to cover her tail if she lifts it up, and her hair is done in a side braid, that rests on her shoulder.

"Whats going on?" she says, pulling at her shirt.

"Aphrodite, goddess of love decided to give everyone one in the village a makeover," I inform her, "Everyone. Well, I need to go give the Flock the bag, so it happens to them too. And, this is my deer, Edra. Bye." I finish, waving, and closing her door, as I take the bag from her hands.

I skip to the Flock's house, and knock on the door. Max and the others all stand in the doorway, in fighting stance. When they see its me, they relax, and usher me in.

"Why are you guys so nervous?" I ask, wondering about their readiness to defend themselves.

"Well, what if the erasers come down? What if they discover where we are? And is that a deer?" says Nudge.

"We're underwater." I remind them, then toss them the bag, "But thats not why I'm here though."

A flash of pink light, larger than usual, fills the room. The light fades away, revealing several confused flock members, and Iggy, just standing there because he's bind, and didn't see the light. Max is wearing a white tank top, blood red skinny jeans, and pastel pink Converse high-tops, with her hair in a pony tail. Fang is wearing black jeans, a black shirt, black Converse high-tops, and a light blue beanie. Iggy doesn't realise he's wearing maroon skinny jeans, a white muscle tee shirt, black beanie, and emerald green Converse low-tops **(what are they called?)**. Nudge is wearing a blue tank top, with the design of yellow stripes crossing it diagonally, and gradient jeans, that fade from mint green to white. Her shoes are black leather boots, with silver studs around the rim. Gazzy, has been forced into blue jeans, a white tee-shirt, and a long sleeve, red, plaid button-up. His shoes are black combat boots, and he's wearing a black and white flat-cap. And lastly Angel, who is wearing a white, loose dress, and black leggings, with red ballet-flats. Nudge's and Angel's hair are both done the same way, in a braid, laced with golden ribbons. I summon a large mirror, and watch as their expressions go slack and their eyes widen.

"What is going on?!" exclaims Max, looking at her new outfit.

"Why is there colour?" says Fang, seeing his beanie.

Gaze's face is screwed up, and is pulling at the red shirt. Nudge is inspecting hers and everyone else's outfits, occasionally nodding approvingly. Angel just looks at her outfit, a little shocked, but mostly expressionless.

"What happened?" asks Iggy, "Is everything okay? Angel, can you send me a picture?"

Angel sends him a mental picture of the entire Flock's outfits. His eyebrows lift, and he starts patting at his head, trying to get the beanie.

"How did this happen?" asks Max, turning to me, and throwing me the now empty bag, "And why are you holding a deer?"

"Well, Aphrodite decided everyone in the village's outfits wouldn't cut it, so she gave me this enchanted bag, and told me to throw it at people. When the bag gets close to people, their outfit flashes onto them." I answer, "And the deer, is named Edra, and is my pet, from Artemis, goddess of the Moon and the Hunt."

"I can't talk to her," says Angel, eyebrows creased with concentration. "Why can't I?"

"Probably because she is my pet, and therefore linked to me, meaning that the block in my mind also protect her if she doesn't purposely let it down." I say, taking a wild guess. The Flock look like it is something that makes sense.

"So, I'll be going now." I say, pointing at the door, "You can keep the mirror."

I leave, and go back to Kit's house. She opens the door, looking murderous.

"Why did Aphrodite give everyone in the village clothes?" she asks, "And I am the only one with a mid-drift?! So not fair!"

I smirk, and say the cheesiest line of all time, but in the wrong context. "Love works in mysterious ways." Her eyes bug out, and her nose bursts into flames. I laugh, and run out her door, Edra following, to the community garden.

I know I have the plates now, but I could just keep them to give out meats, burn offerings to the gods, and use them as a means of feeding Edra, because fresh fruits and veggies that they care for will keep them active, and will taste better to them, because fruits of my labours and all that. I see people in the garden now, taking the veggies carefully, and tending to areas that are messed from removing the fruits. I see people picking apples, pears, oranges, passion fruits, grapes and blueberries. I can see children, plucking strawberries, and eating them. This is perfect. I wish I could freeze this moment. The light, similar to sunlight from the small orbs, that one of the girls can create, and the heat from the poles I filled with fire. It's just like above ground, but with zero adults and no bugs.

Oh no! What about the water mutants? I completely forgot about them! I send Edra to our house, and tell her to go through the small opening between two trees, that only she and I are able to get through. I fly over to Kit's house once again, and knock frantically on her door.

"Kit!" I yell, "Open up!"

She opens the door, and looks concerned when she sees how worried I am.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"What about the water mutants?" I ask.

"They're fine, just go out there, you can make them houses if you want." she says, suppressing laughter, "Did you think that they would be not okay, and not tell me already?"

"Oh." I say, intelligently. "Well, I'll go make them shelters."

I walk out of her house, and fly to the edge of the village. I walk through the gel bubble, and swim around, looking for the water mutants. At last I find one, who appears to be a normal mermaid **(Ariel from the little mermaid)** at first glance, with the fish tail, and fins coming out of her forearms. But, as I approached, I noticed a smattering of scales on her temples, and the gills behind her ears, stretching to under the side of her jaw. She wore the standard white shirt from the School, but she had ripped it to above her bellybutton, and she had braided colourful seaweed into her black hair, to keep it in place. She looked beautiful, in a mythical, ethereal way. She looks to be about Kit's age, maybe a little younger. But since she can only live in the water, I guess she wasn't able to be the person in charge.

"Is there anything you need?" she asked, with a voice like waves crashing against rocks. Loud, yet the noise is soft. **(Not quiet, but its not a harsh noise.)**

"Well, I was hoping I could make you shelters, so you don't just sleep on the ground, and out in the open." I say doing doe-eyes.

"You may, but how do you stay dry underwater? I do not need it, yet how does a bird mutant stay dry?" she says, speaking strangely, like they did a long time ago, blowing bubbles out of her gills.

"Well, since I think you are part fish, do you know of Poseidon and the greek gods?" I ask, and she nods. That makes it easier.

"I asked the other with gills to keep this from the other mutants. How is it you know?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well, Poseidon adopted me, and so did a son of Poseidon. As did Amphitrite, Zeus, and Hera. I am already a daughter of Hades, and have the blood of Pylos." I say, speaking a little like her. She nods, and gestures for me to follow her.

"Here is a good spot to create our sleeping quarters." she says, presenting an empty patch of underwater land. I nod, and decide to create something majestic.

I summon white marble, and create a palace shaped house, and add ten bedrooms. I also add a lounge area, that has one of the poles filled with fire, so to warm the water without the fire being put out. The sofa is made of tightly packed moss.I grow multitudes of seaweed, and coral in a garden around it, surrounding the small castle with a silver and marble gate. The bedrooms are can themed. The carpet is made of short seaweed, and the bed frames of coral that I shaped. The mattresses are of sea moss, and the walls are adorned with shells. Each room has a different seaweed carpet colour, and different species of coral bed frame. I enchant the plants to never die, and the silver to never rust. I breathe deeply, as using that much power was quite exhausting.

"Go explore," I say to the girl, "And what's you name?"

"Cordelia," she says, "I shall collect the others to also inspect the residence." She smiles then swims away. Cordelia. That's funny, because 'Cordelia' means, 'of the sea'. The water mutants swim into the arched doorway, that has no door, and go in. I hear yelling of, "Dibs this room!" and "No I did first!". I swim back into the gel bubble, smiling about the new friend I made.

I go home to my tree, and find Edra, in the garden sleeping. I gently her up, so I don't wake her, and float up on a platform, because flapping my wings would wake her. I walk down the stairs to her moonlit room, and set her down in her hill. I then go down to the kitchen, and summon a pizza, and burn some pieces to the gods. Due to the bird-kid appetite, I need to summon more pizza, as I wasn't full, and still hungry.

I walked back up to Edra's level, and sat down. I let my mind drift. I thought about the prophecy, the quest, how we are going to need to get across the country to Lake Shasta Caverns, naming the village and the park, the future of this small, underwater city, Edra, and the Flock, when suddenly, I drifted to sleep.

i was having a dream, where I was on a highway. I was watching a younger Percy, and a satyr, who he called Grover, standing in front of a bus. Percy was looking across the road, where there were three old ladies, knitting socks. They were really big socks. One of the ladies was holding a basket of bright blue yarn. She turned to look directly into Percy's eyes, and she picked up a part of the yarn, brought out silver and gold shears, and snipped the yarn. The snip was extremely loud, and Percy could hear it over four lanes of traffic. The satyr saw what was going on, and started freaking out. He pulled Percy onto the bus, and they sat down, and the bus with Percy on it drove away. Then the old ladies turned their faces, and looked to exactly where I was, and looked deep into my eyes. Which is impossible, because the people walking around and the traffic ignored my existence, and went through me. The old ladies brought out four more strings. One, was sea-green, and turned gold at the end. One was grey, and turned gold at the end. Another was lots of colours, brown, black, blue, and sea-green, and also turned gold at the end. The last was orange and red, and turned silver at the end. The old women pointed at me in perfect timing, and the dream crumbled like dust.

I woke up in a cold sweat, knowing that this dream, is the most important thing I will ever see.

 **DUN, DUN DUUUUN! So, I'm sorry this chapter isn't as long as most of the others. I might not be able to update fore a few days, and if I don't, I promise and extra long one after! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Tell me the funniest moment in this story so far!**


	7. 7 Food, Dreams, and Springtime

**OH MY GODS I FORGOT ABOUT CLARISSE! PRETEND THAT SHE HAS A HOUSE TOO, AND I CHANGED HER CLOTHES TO CAMO PANTS, BLACK TANK TOP AND GREY FLEECE JUMPER! THE OTHER PARTS SHES IS IN HER HOUSE SULKING. Sorry about not updating! Tell me if there's anything I need to clarify. I own the plot and the OCs, on with the story!**

 _RECAP:_

 _The old women pointed at me in perfect timing, and the dream crumbled like dust._

 _I woke up in a cold sweat, knowing that this dream, is the most important thing I will ever see._

I check my internal clock, and discover its 3:24pm, contrasting with the constantly moonlit room, thanks to Artemis. I stand up and stretch, cracking my neck and yawning. I go over to Edra's cave/hill sleeping area, and tap her on the shoulder blade. She slowly opens her eyes, then shaky gets to her feet. I shoo her back down.

"It's okay." I say, waving my hands at her, "You stay here and sleep. You're only about, 2 weeks old? Nod if I got it about right."

Slowly, she ends her head and sits back down, her small deer body relaxing.

"I'll just be gone to give everyone instructions to take things from the garden, and supervise. I won't be too long."

She nods once more, and falls back into a deep sleep.

I walk up the stairs, and pick a strawberry from the patch growing on this level. I jump out, onto the hidden platform of wood, and gracefully glide down to the ground, barely moving my wings. Recently, the black on my wings has started to spread, and has turned from a dull black to a shiny, oil-slick, hue, that shimmered purple, blue, and been in the light. Now, my wings were gradient from silver at the bottom, fading into the mysterious black at the top. I stroke my wings, trailing my finger down the different colours. I leap up, my bird-kid strength jumping me about two and a half meters. I flap my wings, and fly over the treetops, so I can get to the town. Land in the middle of the garden, and see people standing around the plants, hungry, but not sure whether they're allowed.

"Take what you want!" I call over the gentle murmur of the crowd, "Just don't damage the roots!"

People, reach out, and take what they want, being carful not to damage the other pets of the plant. Then, the crowd disperses, everyone having taken what they need for their dinner. I smile, and go around the garden, inspecting the plants. Small amounts of damage, nothing purposeful. I fix the damaged parts, and regrow the plants that will probably be eaten tomorrow. I walk to Percy and Annabeth's, and smile when I see them playfully arguing.

"But you're the better cook!" says Percy, mocking Annabeth by copying her stance, who waves a carrot at him,

"Yes, but I cooked last time!" she answers, jabbing a celery stick in his direction. I summon a plate from my house, and pray to the gods to make a meal out of the vegetables in tis house. The vegetables in Annabeth's hands and on he table disappear with a loud pop. Annabeth blinks, surprised, and the plate forms itself into an extremely large bowl the size of a car tire, and fills with delicious smelling minestrone soup, complete with little pieces of pasta.

"So, I'm guessing you want to know where the veggies are?" I smirk, alerting them of my presence. They give me one look, and I hold out the bowl wordlessly. Their foreheads crinkle in confusion.

" I asked the gods to make the dinner in this bowl. They did, so I suggest you sacrifice something to them." I explain.

"That plate looks like the ones at Camp." says Percy, studying it.

"It's the same type." I say, "And I think it will work. I'm going to the Flock's place, goodnight, and eat well!"

I leave their house, and head towards the Flock's. I knock on the door, and Gazzy opens it, and I wave at him. He opens the door, a little wider, but not enough for me to come in.

"Do you swear you don't have another fashion bag?" he says worriedly, "I don't think Max would be able to handle it! Nudge enjoyed that _way_ to much."

I laugh and reassure him.

"I swear on the River Styx I don't have anything like that." I promise, and thunder rumbles. We're underwater, so it was kind of weird. He allows me in, and I call the Flock down from wherever they were. They enter the living room, eyeing me for anymore bags of clothes.

"Don't worry," says Gazzy, "She didn't bring anything this time."

"i'm actually here to make sure you guys are getting food." I say, "So are you guys getting enough? I mean, with the bird-kid appetites.."

I let my sentence trail off, as the Flock wrinkle there noses. I feel their emotions turn to hunger.

"We haven't been able to get enough." explains Max, "Iggy, who is the only decent one at cooking, can't cook enough, because we don't have enough veggies."

I think it over in my head, and nod.

"Come with me," I say, gesturing to them to follow. They follow, and I lead them to my house. I sit them down in the enchanted garden, and summon 7 plates down from the kitchen. One for each member of the Flock, and me. They zoom down, landing in each of the Flock's laps. They look down, a bit confused.

"Just think of what you want to eat," I say, "And it will be summoned from wherever. Also, when you're done, you can keep them."

"OMG! That is sooooo cool! Anything? 'Cause I really want to have-" Nudge is cut off by Gazzy's hand.

"Thats enough!" says Max hastily, "Just think of it in your head!"

Fang and the others except for Nudge snort, who pouts and looks down at her plate. Her plate fills with three cheese burgers, fries, nuggets, roasted sweet potato, and a meat-lovers pizza. The other's eyes widen in shock, and they look down at their own plates, thinking very hard. Max summons two Big-Macs, and a large amount of spaghetti. On the side of her plate, there is a small mountain of steaming, fresh, chocolate chip cookies. On Iggy's plate, there is sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, and a piece of buttered toast, along with baked potatoes, braised brisket, and a pile of roast pumpkin. Gazzy summons a plate of roast chicken, baked carrot and potato, three buttered rolls, and a Hawaiian pizza, **(that really isn't from Hawaii)**. Fang receives a feast of fried rice, roast pork, assorted baked vegetables, a Caesar salad, and an egg, mayonnaise, lettuce and cheese sandwich. Angel, summons a practical vat, of onion soup and bread with cheese melted into it. She also summoned a mountain mashed potato and gravy. I choose to have mashed potato and gravy, braised brisket, and a bowl of stew, with couscous. I burnt a piece of brisket, and signalled for the others to also sacrifice something to the gods. Once they burnt a portion of their meal, we dug in.

15 minutes later, we had finished the main meal, and now moved onto dessert. I summoned a mint-chocolate chip ice-cream sandwich, with vanilla biscuits. Angel, Nudge and Gazzy, had brownies, and Iggy had apple pie. I don't know how, but he was feeding himself perfectly well. Max had another plateful of steaming cookies, sighing in happiness overtime she bit into one. Fang was having chocolate fondue, dipping strawberries, marshmallows and other fruit into the rich cocoa. Once we had finished, I summoned water jets to blast their plates clean.

"Can we really have these?" asked Max uncertainly, "We would survive, we've survived on less food."

"No, take them, I have plenty of them," I smile, "Well, I have five left, which is fine, because its only me and Edra."

At that, Nudge squealed excitedly, and started looking around.

"You have this really cool enchanted garden vibe going on, and it suits your deer. By the way, where is he? She is _so_ cute! She's adorable like you, and I just want to hug you two and-" Gazzy had clamped his hand over her mouth, for the second time. He gave her a look, and she rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Nudge!" said Max, trying to whisper to her, forgetting about my hearing being the same as theirs, "Don't scare her!"

I laugh, and snicker. As if she could scare me. The whitecoats once wanted to see my bone and muscle structure, conveniently forgetting about anaesthetic. Oh, those were the _fun_ times, and they had done so much worse as well.

They looked confused at my laughter.

"Nudge didn't frighten me in the least, the whitecoats did worse." I say, reassuring them. They looked shocked that I had heard.

"Guys, don't forget, she is a bird-kid as well." reminded Iggy. The others shrugged, and Angel asked me a question.

"Can we see her please?" she asked, smiling angelically at Max, then turning to me, winking, and then cocks her head the side, to ask me.

"If Orabelle says yes." answered Max. Fang just stood in the background, being the silent, fleshy, rock he always is. Nudge started to perk up, opening her most to speak, but quailed under the glare that Max gave her, and sighed in defeat. In answer to Max's compromise, I told them, only if Edra says yes.

And with that, I flew up, and hid the entrance by flying to the other side, and forcing a hole in the tree with my powers. I flew in, and closed the small hole. I trampled down the stairs, and walked into Edra's floor, and saw her prancing around the hills, and searching among the trees. I wonder what kind of magic fitted all these hills and trees in here. Artemis did a good job.

Edra approaches me, and nuzzles my hand. I stroke the velvet fur, and she makes a sort of purring noise, like a cat. I laugh, and smile at her. I'm glad I chose her, instead of the lion, or the falcon, which would have been cool, but I love Edra.

"Edra, the Flock want to see you, and you can choose to say yes, and go down there, or no, and stay here," I say, still stroking her fur. "Nod if you want to go, and shake your head if you want to stay here."

She thought for a minute, her emotions turning from curiosity to confusion. She finally nods her head, then slowly trots over to the stairs. She gives me a look, like saying, 'You coming or not?', then prances up the stairs. I follow her, and when we get into the level above us, I see her eating strawberries from the patch I have growing up here. I pick her up, and create another hole in the side of the room, and exit from there.

I fly down with Edra in my arms, the strong powerful flaps of my wings creating a small amount of wind. I settle on the ground, and let Edra out of my arms. Nudge and Angel, have similar looks of excitement, and rush over and start petting my small fawn. I see Max and Iggy thing to go over, but want to seem more controlled. I tell them to go pat her. They do, but only after a few minutes of deliberation. Iggy touches her softly, feeling the soft fur. Max pets her head, and looks into Edra's large brown eyes. Fang stands off to the side, looking uncomfortable, so I make a chair for him to sit on while Gazzy... Wait! Where's Gazzy?

"Max!" I exclaim, getting her attention, "Where did Gazzy go?"

Her emotions go from contentment, to anger.

"Gazzy! You sneaky little worm! Get out here where I can see you!" yells Max, angrily swiping hair out of her face. Gazzy innocently comes out from behind a tree, whistling and holding his hands behind his back.

"Gazzy!" says Angel, "What if the bomb went off! This little paradise would be ruined!"

"Gazzy," I say sternly, "Give me the bomb."

"You can't make me," he said, then quailed under my glare. I was doing the coldest, hardest, death glare I could, which would have looked pretty intimidation on a 6 year old, holding out her hand, my eyes turning into swirling pits of death, harsh seas, and lightening. He handed over the bomb, but, I just discovered another of my Zeus powers. I took the bomb in my left hand, and zapped him with the other.

"Don't make bombs anywhere near my house, garden, or pet and friend, or you will be sorry." I say, the power in my eyes lighting up my face. The others of the Flock looked stunned, until Max started laughing. Then the others joined in, except Fang, who had a faint smile, which was the equivalent of rolling around on the floor crying with laughter. Gazzy, on the other hand, was not laughing. He looked traumatised.

"A six year old, threatened Gazzy, and was terrifying!" laughed Max, "She was scary to everyone, and it wasn't even directed at us! Gazzy did as he was told, and he doesn't even do that for me!" then she seemed to realise what she said, "Gazzy, you mark my words, I will call Orabelle over if you don't behave."

He shivered, and nodded so hard I thought his head would fall off. I snorted, and smiled sweetly at the pre-teen, who gulped. I smirked and snapped my fingers, allowing a spark of fire to appear, then fade out.

"OMG! Who else thinks that if they were the same age they would be the cutest couple! Yay! Now more relationships! They would be so cute together, and they would have a wedding in Winter, and after they would go skiing in Switzerland! They cake would have mini figurines of people ice-skating, and be strawberry flavoured! Wait, then there would be a fountains for drinks to be served and you would have to get your own, and everyone there would have these cool plates Orabelle has! And speaking of these plates, can we really keep them? I mean, they would be really great to have, but you can keep them if you want to-" Gazzy had clapped his hand over Nudge's mouth with frantic eyes. The Flock was attempting to hold in their laughter, but were miserably failing. I was amused, yet didn't want to be with Gazzy in any way. Other than punching him in the face for indirectly threatening my home and pet.

"Nudge," I said gently, "Gazzy and I are just," I looked at him, studying him, "Acquaintances. Also, I scare him, and am exactly half his age. If anything, plan Max and Fang's wedding, not mine."

At this, Fang and Max went red, and mock glared at, me, and I grinned, lighting my colourful eyes with power, causing them to shudder and turn away. That will never get old.

"So, you guys should probably get back now.' I said, handing the plates to them. "Don't tell anyone where you got these plates, or everyone will be jealous. Goodnight."

They nodded at me, and flew back to their house. I picked up Edra, and floated up to the platform, and entered my humble home. I set Edra down so she could prance down to wherever she wished. I then followed her down the stairs, and down to her room. She was settling into her title nest-type sleeping arrangement, and drifted off to sleep. I smiled fondly at her sleeping form, and walked down to the kitchen, carrying mown plate, and putting it back in the cupboard.

I then walked to the very bottom level, and turned on the shower. This time, I would have a shower, because its quicker. The shower water rushes out in a perfect, circular, stream. I take off my clothes, and step in. I inspect the gradient on my wings, and trace my fingers down the colours. The warm water washes off the remnants of the day, and relaxes me. I start practising using my water powers. I create shapes, get myself dry, and create a whirling tornado in the bathroom. I made sure nothing was destroyed, and calmed the storm.

I need a better place to practise my powers. The guest bedroom! I turn off the shower, and use my powers to dry my self off. I walk up to my bedroom level, and open up the cupboards, to search for PJs. I finally find a nightie **(Do other countries call it something else? If you don't know what it is its a sleeping dress thats really comfortable and usually a bit big.)** that was blue, with a pattern of anchors and waves all over. I slipped it on over my underwear **(lets be real)** , and headed up to the guest room. I will have to be extra quiet so that I don't wake Edra on the floor above. I walk in, and make everything disappear. I'll make it a guest bedroom if I ever allow anyone in, which is pretty unlikely. I cover the room in a case of rock, so that the wood and the outside of my home/tree wouldn't be damaged.

I'll start with weapons. I pull the axes off my bracelet, and create some targets. I start by throwing the axes, ad hit the targets every time. Not always dead-center, but if it hit a monster, they would die. I pulled the targets closer, then created more around me in a ring. I start practising with close range combat. I hit the 'monsters' in multiple parts all over the 'bodies', and once I was finished with each target, they collapsed to the ground. I practised fighting multiple at once, with just weapons, though fighting with multiple opponents, I will definitely use my powers. I decided to start using my powers, and put the targets in a ring around the room. I transformed my axes into their smaller forms, and re-attached them to the bracelet, that when I rip off, becomes a shield. I use my powers, earth, fire, water, air, metal, and ice to obliterate the targets. I don't know how to use the Hades powers, and I'm not sure what I got from Hera and Amphitrite. I don't exactly want the targets to injure me, so my regenerative power has no use outside battle. The strength and sight helps during training, and the hearing and smell will help sense enemies on the battlefield. Shapeshifting will help if I'm caught unprepared, which is unlikely due to my senses, and weapons on me at all times, but it is a possibility. It could also help if particular animals terrify another kind, or monster.

By the time I'm finished training, I'm sweaty, and kind of gross. I can't be bothered to walk down to the shower again, so I just take off my clothes and summon some water to clean me off, then wash my nightie in cold water, then leech the water out using my powers. I clean up the room, but leave the rock casing, which I will get rid of if needed. I walk down to the kitchen, and check the time. It's 10:47pm. The Flock left at 8, so ts been about an hour and a half of practise. I take out one of the plates, and summon a cookies, steaming and fresh. I burn a portion to the gods, and dig in. The cookie is perfect, with the chocolate chips melting in. I get out one of the goblets, and summon some water. I drink it, the walk down to the bathroom, and brush my teeth. I then walk up one level, and lie down on my bed, for the first time, I believe. I bring up the blanket, and relax into the softness. As I drift off, I could have sworn I heard someone say, "Aww, she so cute!" Hmm.

*dream*

My dream begins in what I believe is the Underworld. Stale air, dirty and generally unpleasant. A large cave, with stalactites hanging from the ceiling. There is a large dog, with- is that three heads!? Well, then, my dad has interesting taste in pets. I walk past him, and through a big censor thing, that looked like airport security. I walked until I say a big were shades all over these fields. The fields literally seemed to go on forever. At the end of the feeds, I saw a massive black palace. I used my wings to fly over, because I am _not_ walking that far. When I finally got there, I found an entrance. The thing is, there were zombies standing around the door. I'm not scared of them, but they got out of my way, which was weird. I walked in, and was greeted with large thrones, with my dad, and the lady who I assume is his wife. I immediately put on the doe-eyes, and looked up at them. I do not want to get on anyones bad side. The lady's face softened slightly, but only raptor like vision would notice. Gotta try harder.

"Hello Mr Hades! Hello Miss Persephone!" I say, recalling her name from one of Percy's stories. She seemed to smile the slightest bit, probably because I knew her name. My father looked rather uncomfortable, and looked anywhere but me or his wife.

"Hello, Orabelle." said Persephone rather formally.

"Call me Bells!" I chirped happily. "Everyone calls me that!"

"Okay, Bells," she amended, "I had Hypnos drag your dreamscape to the Underworld, so I could see what you are like. I also, was asked by my terrible husband," Hades flinched, and was about to interrupt, but was cut off by a glare from his wife, "To adopt you, so you would be an even more powerful half-blood. I agreed, as long as you would be my champion. Is that okay?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, "Now I have more parents!"

"I Persephone, adopt this child, Orabelle, to be a child of Spring!"

"I accept." I say, knowing the procedure after the first time. Now I'm her child! I run up to her, and hug her legs, since she was in her giant form, and that was I could reach. She looked surprised, then reached down, and picked me up, sitting me on her lap, and shrinking her and her throne down to human size. She gave me a tender hug, and must have felt my wings, because she pulled back.

"Whats that on your back?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, and screwing her eyebrows together.

"Those are my wings!" I say, and summon sharp metal to slice holes in the back. I then slip my wings through th holes, and display my gradient wings, the black to silver.

"How did you get wings?" she asked thoroughly confused.

"I was tricked into going to a recombinant DNA testing facility, called the School, and they injected bird DNA into me. So, they tested us for our abilities, which was usually painful." I wouldn't usually tell people everything, but I felt the urge to be honest with my mother and patron. She looked horrified.

"Do they exist now?" she asked, steel in her voice.

I shook my head, "I destroyed it by sinking it underground and crushing it. Only one scientist got away."

"Hades, are all their souls in the Fields of Punishment?" asked my newest mother.

Hades blanched, and shook his head slightly.

"Some of them didn't go for judging, they went straight to Asphodel, because they knew they wouldn't get through."

"I want those souls hunted down, and brought before me. Right. Now." demanded Persephone.

The zombie guards rushed off, more taking their place.

"Orabelle, you have the power to make plants healthier, conjure and create new flowers, and bring light, that is the suns rays in Spring. You must leave my champion, you do not want to see what comes next."

"Bye mum!" I smiled, and gave her one last huge.

"Good bye, child." she put her hands on my shoulders, and the dream faded, leaving me with the image of zombie guards dragging in terrified shades.

*end of dream*

I wake up, and see that I'm in my bedroom. I check my internal clock. It's 5:38am. Ugh. Far too early. I transform into a sloth, and go back to sleep.

*dream*

I dream again, that I'm in the Underworld. But this time, its in a far nicer place. There is trees, and fountains, and the air is less stale. In front of me, is my mother, and an unknown man.

"Mum?" I asked hopefully.

"Orabelle!" she said, and smiled. I reached out to hug her, and I just passed through her. My eyes welled up with tears as I tried again and again to touch her.

"Orabelle," she said "Its okay. This is real. But, the contraption can't summon you down. Just your consciousness."

At least its happening. I dried my tears and smiled at her. I miss her so much. In the past two years, I haven't had time to be sad.

"Hi mum." I say, "And, um so I was kidnapped two weeks after you... left."

Her expression turned stony. "Who are they, and what did they do to you? Are you hurt?"

"Well, my DNA is now 2% bird, which gave me wings, and some powers." I said, "And don't worry, they're dead, and Hades is putting their souls into Punishment."

"Good." she said approvingly, "And I brought you here to wish you happy birthday for the times I missed. Happy Birthday, darling."

"Thanks mum, and can you visit me every night?"

She shook her head sadly. "I can only visit you every so often, which I have chosen to be every birthday. I can only visit a little, because the isn't strictly allowed, but Hades turns a blind eye to mothers who died when their children were young. Just as long as we don't do it much."

"1 minute." warns the man.

My mother turns frantic.

"Orabelle, your birthday is the 14th of July. Today is the 12th of May, so exactly 4 weeks. I will love you always, and never forget that. Everything you do, I will be proud. As much as I love you, I hope you don't join me. I love you so so much, and have courage, you have tough times ahead. Your future is sort of murky, and even we dead can't tell what will happen."

"15 seconds." said the man.

"Mum I love you, and don't ever forget me. I really missed you these years, and have fun down here."

"5, 4, 3..."

"I love you." she whispered, smiling faintly."

"I love you too."

"1!"

The dream faded."

*end of dream*

I awoke with tears running down my face, and my pillow damp.

 **So please review! Its really gratifying to know that people enjoy your story, so please tell me of you do!**


	8. 8 Gazzy the Troublemaker

**Well, it's my last day until my own personal TARTARUS! School starts tomorrow, and I'm already prepared for the holidays. Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

Orabelle's POV:

 _RECAP:_

 _I awoke with tears running down my face, and my pillow damp._

My mum hasn't forgotten me. She hasn't forgotten at all. I continue to cry, and realise that I'm no longer a sloth. Whatever. I turn into a bird, and fly down to my bathroom. I transform back into human, and turn on the tap. I wash my face, and look into the mirror. I see puffy eyes, and a red, blotchy face. And my vision is a little blurry with the tears, but being me I see a figure. Without making any indication I see anything, I pull off the axe, Alpha, and whirl around, pointing it at the figure. I use my Poseidon powers to remove only my tears from my eyes. The intruder is- is that Lady Hestia?! I quickly drop my weapon and apologise. She smiles kindly at me, wrapping me up in a hug. I instantly feel better. I hug her back tightly, nestling my face in her robes.

"It's alright. Orabelle, your mother is very proud of you, and wouldn't want you to cry. Be happy that you saw her, not sad that it ended." she said wisely, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you." I say, because anything else, and I would have started bawling again.

"Here, I have a present." the room fills with orange light, and Hestia presents something to me. It's a photo, of me and my mother at a park. We're both smiling, and and I'm sitting on a swing while she pushes me. The trees are green, and everything is as it should be. There's no indication of the hard times to come.

"How?" I ask. This photo was in my house, which I don't know what happened to after that hellhound attacked. I am now terrified of hellhounds.

"It is part of your original hearth, and I thought this would help with you missing her."

I hug her again, sobbing. This is the first time, I'm actually able to act like the six year old I am. I've always had to be mature, responsible, and sometimes, ruthless, and its good to be a kid, just a normal kid. She pats my back, consoling me.

"Would you like to be my champion?" She asks suddenly.

"Persephone already is my patron, but I would love to!" I answer smiling up at her, "You might have to ask her."

"Of course," she says, nodding, "I shall ask her. I must also leave, Orabelle. I will see you soon."

She disappeared in a flash of flames, leaving me with the photo of my mother and I. It's about 5:00am, I should probably get ready for the day.

I set the photo down carefully, and brush my teeth. I then pick it up, and go up to my bedroom. I create a frame for the photo to stand in, and set it on the bedside table. I go to my cupboard, and put on a black shirt with a grey tank-top, that has slits in the back for my wings, which I push through the holes.. I tie up my hair in a pony-tail, and stretch all the kinks out of back, and legs. I then extend my wings as far as possible, which works out the stiff muscles. I walk up to Edra's level.

She's sleeping, and I smile at he scene. She was curled up, and her mouth was slightly open, and her front leg was moving as if she were running. I gently shook her awake, and giggled as she shot up, and shakily fell to the ground. I helped her back up, and she nuzzled my hand, then ran to the stream and took a gulp.

"Today, not much is happening, so I thought we could just explore your forest." I said to her, explaining my plan for the day. She nods, and prances away, into the trees. I run after her, trying to catch up. I enter the first layer of trees, and I see her drinking from the stream again. I walk up to her, and signal for her to continue. She walks further, and e come across a rabbit. It is black, and as soon as it sees us, it hops into the undergrowth. We continue, and come across several other animals, as well as more rabbits. We see birds, a pine marten, and all other herbivore animals, so there are no bears or jaguars running around my house. That would be terrible.

I check my internal clock, and see that 4 hours have passed. Half an hour more can't hurt. We continue a few meters further, when we reach a thick undergrowth, that surrounds a ring of trees. I use my powers to move the undergrowth out of the way, and reveal a clearing. The clearing is filled with flowers, that are purple, white and blue, with dandelions scattered as well. In the clearing there is a throne. It's made of silver, and etched with the phases of the moon, and different images of nature. The base of the throne has slight vines growing up it. I walk to the throne, and touch it. There is a flash of light, and in the throne is a woman. She has auburn hair, and delicate features, with silver coloured greek robes. I look at her with wonder, knowing that the power pulsing from her makes her a goddess.

"Hello, child." she says smiling.

"Hello Lady Artemis. Thank you so much for Edra." I say, petting my faithful companion on the head.

"No problem at all child."

"So, why did you come to this forest?" I ask, wondering why she would come to the forest that happens to be inside of my house.

"Well, you see, this forest is inside your house, therefore, protected, so I was wondering if I could leave you the front few hundred meters for Edra's food and the other animals, and in the other section bring endangered animals back from the brink of extinction? Think of it as a breeding program, in your house. They won't escape, or bother you, but you can enter if you like." she answered, surprising me with this information. Would I have to do anything for them? I mean, I'm only six years old, and even though I have powers, I can't do everything. I put have had a worried look on my face, because she was quick to reassure me.

"Don't worry, they can do everything they need for survival themselves. I'll also need to expand it, for the different habitats, so think of it as having a country in your house."

Wow! I'm so lucky she wants me to do this! But what about when we leave for the quest?

"Milady, I would really be okay wit this happening, but I wouldn't be comfortable leaving the poor things on their own here. Also, what if I go in and they eat me?" I say, even though it is extremely unlikely.

She thinks for a minute. "Well, I could give you a way to shrink this tree, and then make your home portable." she said hesitantly, "Nothing will be damaged, and the animals and such inside will feel nothing, and no inanimate objects will move will move around, so if you put a human inside they would be fine, and only move voluntarily. I will also give you the power to communicate with and control animals. I just really need to bring these species back from ear extinction." That will be useful for the quest, having humans be okay.

"Go ahead! I say happily, "But when it shrinks, can you make it a charm? So it will fit on my bracelet? Also, how will I turn it back to full size?"

"Well," she said thinking, "When you put the roots into the dirt, and clap twice, it will grow back to the original size. And, yes, that is fine. To shrink into a charm, clap three times. Thank you for doing this child, I shall see you again soon."

She disappeared in a flash of light, and suddenly, Edra and I were on the very edge of the woods. There were several confused animals with us, who looked at us in fright.

"It's okay," I murmured to them quietly, "We won't hurt you."

I only communicated with them, because I don't want to make them do anything against their will. They visibly relaxed, and came up to me, rabbit noses twitching, and birds cooing quietly. I looked up into the moonlight, and sighed contentedly. This beautiful nature reserve was only seen by me and the animals. I will protect them to my fullest. They will come to no harm.

Edra and I sat with the animals for the longest time, playing and communicating. I could see mountains, and new things being formed at the back of my nature reserve, and I will go explore there tomorrow. I check the time, and stifle a yawn. It may be only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, but after the activities of the day, I was tired.

"Alright everyone, Edra and I will be here tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that. I have to get some food, and go to town, and to sleep, but Edra can continue playing with you guys." I said, as I felt their emotions. They were disappointed, but still happy, because they now knew I wouldn't hurt them. I noticed Edra was a little disappointed, but also proud. I communicated with her in my mind, since she might not want to tell me about it in front of others.

'Edra, why are you disappointed? You made lots of friends.' I projected to her.

When I communicated with animals, they sometimes didn't have distinct thoughts, sometimes just instinct and urges. They could have thoughts, just they weren't created in the form of speech, because thats for human consciousness.

What I got from Edra, was images of her, all the other animals, and her feeling alone. _Oh_ , she must be disappointed that she is the only deer. But she was sort of relived, because she didn't want me to forget about her and pay all my attention to the other animals.

'Edra, you will always be my pet, my favourite, and if you really want another friend that is a deer, I will do anything for you.' I thought back to her as hard as I could. She frantically shook her head. I received feelings of contentment and happiness from her. I shrug.

"Anyways, all of you should get settled for the night. A few of you all have to find new homes," I said, "I'm going to be going to get food, so I will probably see you tomorrow."

They all projected to me images of waving, then bounded, flew and scurried off. I told Edra to do as she wish, and she curled up in her nest, and went to sleep.

I walked down to the kitchen, and get on of the plates from the cupboard. You may ask, why not just use the air to get it? Well, because I'm trying not to get lazy, and do things instead of just using my powers unless there isn other way.

Anyway, I summon a meal of fish and chips, and decide to go into town. I look down at my clothes, and brush off the occasional leaf, smooth back my hair. I sacrifice to Artemis and the other Olympians a few chips and a piece of fish, then create a clay bowl, and put the rest in, which is to say quite a bit because of the bird-kid appetite. I quietly walk up the stairs, trying not to alert the animals of my presence. As much as I love them all, I don't really want to be held up any longer. I finally get to the top level, and exit via the hole, and emerge on the platform.

I jump off, and fly over the tree tops, and into town, eating my fish and chips on the way. I land in front of Percy and Annabeth's house, and knock, then not waiting for them to answer, let myself in. Percy and Annabeth rush out of the same doorway, cheeks flushed so lightly only someone with hawk-like eyesight would see (which, what a surprise includes me), hair mussed, and pupils dilated. I raise my eyebrows ever so slightly, and they blush. They must have been doing the hanky-panky.

"I could come back..." I say letting my sentence trail off.

Annabeth hastily interrupts, "No, its fine, why do you need us?"

"Well, I thought I would mention that one floor in my house is becoming a nature reserve with multiple endangered species. And I got a visit from Artemis." I say to their amazed faces, "And I can communicate with and control animals now!"

Percy looks at me with pride, "Our daughter is powerful Wise Girl."

Hearing him call me his daughter made me beam at him. I, after my mothers death, have always wanted a stable family, meaning that they couldn't be taken from me, including death and even if they chose to leave me. Having godly parents really makes me happy, because I know that it is hard to make a god need to reform in Tartarus, and even harder to fade them. Hearing people call me their child is comforting.

"She is." agrees Annabeth.

"Thanks," I say, "Do you want a chip?"

"Don't mind if I do." Percy comes closer to me and plucks a few chips. Annabeth also takes a few, and we start to chat about the meeting with Artemis, and the animals I met.

"Well, I need to check on Clarisse, Kit, and the Flock, so I'll see you tomorrow." I wave goodbye, and and exit their house. With my enhanced senses, I hear them sigh in relief, and begin kissing again. Really? If you wanted to so desperately, um, do _that,_ they could have accepted my offer of leaving earlier. I do not need to hear my parents doing such activities. Ugh, I can feel their emotions. GROSS! MUM! DAD!

"Orabelle," asks a girl with brown hair, forked tongue, fangs, and slit-pupilled eyes. I'm pretty sure her name is Lexi, "Are you okay? You look like your going to be sick."

I realised I attracted quite the crowd. A few people all crowded around me, worried expressions painting their, um, variety of features.

"Yes, I'm fine, but sometimes it sucks to be able to feel emotions." I said gloomily.

"What do you mean?" asked Lexi.

I gestured towards my parents house. She stuck out her tongue, presumably to waste the air, when she pulled it back in, horrified.

"I need to go drink water." she said, then rushed off. I snickered, and thanked the people who had surrounded me for their concern, who waved it off, and continued on their way.

I first walked to Clarisse's house, and knocked on the door. This time I waited, not wanting to anger the daughter of the god of war. Or because I don't want to interrupt something. For all I know, she could have brought her boyfriend down here.

She opens the door, and glares at me.

"What, punk?" she said, still glaring. I raised my eyebrows. If I knew the powers I had, I wouldn't anger me. She's brave, I'll give her that. Or stupid, take your pick.

"Hello?" she says waving her hand in my face, "Anyone home?"

"Well I came to tell you that I figured how to transport everyone to Lake Shasta Caverns, and, I got a visit from Lady Artemis, who gave me some new powers." I said frostily, "And have you eaten? I've been going around and checking people that I haven't seen at the garden."

"Prissy and the Princess invited me over. I'm fine." she said, then closed the door in my face. I don't know if she remembered, but I control natural materials, and that includes wood, which happens to be what the door is made of. I open a hole a the door, and peered through to smirk at her surprised face.

"Goodbye to you too," I snarkily say, then leave, not closing the gaping hole in her door.

"Her close my door!" she yells running after me.

"If you apologise for being rude." I say, knowing that she would hate apologising. I was clearly correct, since her face melted into a scowl.

"You think you're so powerful and cool don't you?" she screams furiously.

"I don't think so," I say straight-faced, then smirk, "I know so."

She screams colourful profanities, in many different languages. Once she calms down, she stands there, glaring at me stoically, refusing to do anything.

After a few minutes of silence, out of the blue, I say, "I think this is the start of a strange sort of friendship. And because I'm amazingly kind, beautiful, powerful, and above all, modest, I will fix your door."

With a flick of my finger, her door is closed. She glares at me.

"Thanks, punk." she grunts, then stalks off.

"You're welcome!" I call, then fly off.

I fly to the Flock's house, hearing her faint swearing and cursing.

"Hey guys!" I yell, through the door, "Can I come in?"

"Do you swear you don't have any clothes?" asks the voce of Iggy.

"No fashion to force upon you," I confirm, "Nothing at all."

He slowly opens the door, then allows me in. I enter their house.

"How are you all going?" I ask, seeing as they're all gathered in the living room, sitting on the sofas,

"We're fine." says Max.

"Well, are the plates being put to good use?" I ask, trying to put them at ease. I can practically- just kidding- I _can_ feel the tension rolling off them, and the apprehension.

"Yes." says Fang stiffly. I sigh. This isn't quite working.

"Why are you guys so tense around me?" I ask.

"No reason." answers Nudge quickly. Too quickly. I feel guilt coming off her.

"What?" I ask narrowing my eyes.

"It's nothing," insists Max, "Nothing at all."

"You know I can feel the guilt spiking off you guys every time one of you opens your mouth?" I enlighten them, watching their expressions crumple, "Just tell me."

"Guys, I think it will be okay," Angel says, "She seems like she won't be angry. Very much, anyway."

That was confusing and cleared up nothing. Ah well, they probably were forced not to tell, by whoever did something I probably wouldn't like.

"Um well..." says Angel.

"No, Gazzy should have to admit to is own crimes." snapped Max, smiling at him as he tries to become one with the couch. The nearly teenager tried to shrink, but did not succeed.

I raise my eyebrows. "Well? I haven't got all day!" I snap, clicking my fingers and tapping my foot for emphasis.

"Um, I accidentally..."

 **Tell me what you think Gazzy did!**


	9. 9 What happened to Total?

**Am I the only one who on the first day at school is ready for the holidays? I hate school. It's a fact. And all day, all I can think is : If I was at Camp Half-Blood I wouldn't be forced to be doing any of this.**

 **This is why Fandom High must exist! All day writing fanfics, discussing ships, reading, kidnapping authors and forcing them to publish faster, making things to do with the book of your choice, and homework is to read the book, or continue write a cross-over of two book series that you have started writing at school. The end of year project, with all grades participating, is to create a machine that brings the worlds of books to life! Well, only on a certain island somewhere in the middle of the ocean, because we can't have monsters, whitecoats, and other villainous creatures running around! I would go to that school, and when you graduate, you get all the necessary knowledge and such, courtesy of Athena, who is grateful that we brought her to life. Ever fandom is respected, and you live in dorms, that have the names of your fandom, where all of your fellow fangirls and boys will stay wth you. The library has every book a fandom school would want, and the school is colourful, with no dress code, no discrimination and no teachers! The classes are self run, with the materials there, and you go to the classes you wish to go to. There is only a head mistress, who is only there for formal occasions, and other than that sons in the classes. There is no age limit! That would be amazing, and we should make this happen! Fangirls, boys, and children, and everything** **in-between! Unite to make this happen!**

 **Also I read a fan fiction that made me SHIP THINGS I DIDN'T WANT TO SHIP! HOW WHY WHAT IS THIS SORCERY HOW THE HELL DID THEY MANAGE IT MAKE A PERSON SHIP SOMETHING THIS ISN'T NATURAL.**

 **Insert disclaimer here:...**

 **Sorry it's shorter than usual.**

Orabelle's POV:

 _RECAP:_

 _I raise my eyebrows. "Well? I haven't got all day!" I snap, clicking my fingers and tapping my foot for emphasis._

 _"Um, I accidentally..."_

Orabelle's POV:

He withered under my stare.

"Tell me already!" I exclaimed, "I can probably fix whatever you did anyway!"

"He blew up the community garden!" Nudge cried, who had looked like she was about to burst this entire time. The Flock looked angry at her. She was shivering under their glares, even if Iggy's was a little too far to the right. I sighed.

"Thank you, Nudge." I said, and she looked relieved. "I'll give you something, because you actually told me."

I glared at the rest of them. "Do you really think I would be so angry at you for something so trivial? Annoyed, sure, because I have to make it again, but not angry."

They looked ashamed for keeping it from me.

"We just didn't want you too freak out." said Angel slowly, "We didn't want anything to, you know, get destroyed or anything."

I snickered, and grinned at them unnervingly.

"So Nudge, what do you want?" I asked, turning to her.

"Well, I've always wanted another pet, after," she whispered this next part, " _The incident_."

Suddenly, the emotions in the room were sad and regretful. Angel was the saddest, almost depressed. I screwed up my face in confusion. What?

"Angel, my baby, is it okay for me to tell her?" cooed Max. Angel nodded, and left the room.

"Well, we had a talking dog named Total, but one day, we fighting erasers, and he was taken. We didn't notice until an hour afterwards, because we thought he was taking a nap a few hundred meters away when we were fighting. Angel wanted to rescue him, but it was too risky. A month later, we got a package Total's head in it. We gave him a burial, but Angel didn't talk to us unless necessary. She still won't talk about him." she sadly explained, "We all feel really guilty for not going after him."

I nodded, and thought abut what I could do.

"Angel!" I hollered, "I need you to come in for a sec!"

She came in with puffy eyes and damp cheeks, but we pretended not to notice. The sadness coming from her nearly overwhelmed me.

"Lady Artemis came to me today." I said dramatically, going to continue until Iggy cut me off. Gazzy was still trying to melt into his seat.

"What, do you have goddesses visiting you everyday?" he said sarcastically, unfortunately not being able to see the frantic expressions of the others in the Flock, "How many came over today? 4?"

"Actually, it was 2," I said completely seriously, "Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, I was thinking that maybe, since Artemis made my forest a nature reserve, I could ask her if I could give Nudge and Angel a choice of which pet you want. Or, if you can't choose, I could create you two a house in my garden, then you wouldn't have to choose. I'm allowing Angel as well, because I want her to forgive you guys for your decision."

The Flock nodded gratefully, while Angel nodded.

"I do forgive you guys. Just, I think that we should have gotten him."

TIME SKIP: AN HOUR

I opened my eyes.

"Lady Artemis says that you can choose one of the animals, and she'll send you a young one so you can now with it, and it with you.." I answered, and was relieved.

"Um Orabelle-" started Angel.

"Bells." I interrupted, then motioned for her to continue.

"Bells," she amended, "Until after this battle, I would like to live in a house close to yours. And afterwards, I was just wondering, but what are the terms of joining the Hunters of Artemis?"

Nudge started pouting. "But you've never been on a date before! You'll never-"

Angel cut her off with a glare, "I don't want any of those things. I have no interest in them whatsoever. And, it's not like you've ever experienced them either."

Nude blushed, and looked at the floor, mumbling things a bird-kid can't hear.

"Well anyway, do you want to choose the animal?" I say, not wanting to continue this subject.

"Yes!" exclaimed Nudge, "Lets go!"

We flew t my house, and I opened a hole in the wood, so that they would't know the entrance. The hole was in Edra's floor, who was extremely confused when they came in too.

"Don't worry. Lady Artemis is allowing them to get a pet from the endangered area." I reassured her, who was worried about them destroying the habitat.

She nodded, and went back to sleep. The other animals in the forest came out, exited when they smelled and heard me, but then shrank back as they saw the others.

"It's alright, they won't hurt you," I said outlaid, the in my head, 'You don't have to trust them, but they won't hurt you.'

Half the animals left, but some stayed, and ran over to me. They left up onto me, and nuzzled into my face. Laughing, I lifted them off. The two members of the fock stared at me, surprised that I had so many friends in the forest.

"Off you go, I'm going to take my friends walking." I said to them, and they bounded into the forest.

"Do you know them?" asked Angel.

"Yes, they live n my house." I explained patiently, "Of course I know everything that lives in my house."

Angel rolled her eyes, while Nudge snickered at her.

"I mean, how do you have a connection with them? Because I can't read their minds either."

"Well, they live in a forest, that is in my house. I have a connection with them, because they live in my house." I say, illustrating my point by waving my arms around the room and at the forest. Angel blushed.

"Let us continue," I said, to stop Nudge from making a comment. I walk into the forest, with them following me. We walk about half a kilometre, when we reach the edge of my forest, and the beginning of the reserve for the endangered animals. There is a high fence, that is made of a silvery material, a large golden gate. I place my hand on he gate, and the gate opens by itself. We walk in, and see several different sections, all with several different animals. There are mountains, rivers, bushes, deserts, rainforests, minute oceans, and all kinds of animals. The habitats just end, and the animals don't leave them. The majority started to run away into cover, when I calmed them in my mind.

'It's okay, were are here as friends.'

they responded with varying degrees of confusion and wonder at why were are here.

'We are here to choose a companion for the two girls, as they are recovering form the death of another, and I though having a new friend would be good for them to come to terms with it.'

I was careful to refer to them as companions and humans, not pets, because they have consciousness, and pride, and dignity, and would certainly _not_ appreciate being called a pet, or something that makes them seem lesser. They nodded in understanding, and didn't leave, but just sat there, looking at the Flock members curiously. Those members, in question, were staring dumb-founded at our exchange.

"What? How? Is that..? Uh?" said Nudge, confused.

"Weren't you listening? I said that I got a visit from Lady Artemis. She gave me some powers." I said, "Obviously."

"Well, when you said you got a visit from an all powerful greek goddess, we didn't immediately assume that she gave you powers." Angel informed me. I shrugged, not particularly caring about what they think.

"Well," I prompt impatiently, "Go choose and animal. I'll wait here."

They rush off together already debating over what animal they should choose. I strike up a conversation with a leopard.

' _Hey_.' I project to him in my mind, not wanting to think.

' _Hey_.' he projected back. I jumped in shock. Animals usually can't think in English. I've only received a few thoughts from Edra in English, and it was really hard for her to translate what she wanted to say.

' _How are you able to think in English? It takes my deer, Edra, a lot of effort_.'

He mentally sighed, and told me, ' _I used to live in the wild, until my mother was killed for fur. The hunter that killed her found me, and decided to sell me on the black market while I was still a cub. There were people who shut down the market, and found me. But instead of setting me free, they put me in a zoo. Each day, I picked up a little more English, until I thought in it easily. Most animals at the zoo do. We can't speak though, because our mouths are the wrong shape._ '

I gave him the equivalent of a hug, but mentally. He jumped in surprise, and stared at me.

' _What are you doing_?' he roared in his mind. It wasn't very loud, but I could tell it was yelling.

' _Giving you a hug_.' I said back to him, ' _Duh_.'

'W _hat is a... hug_?' he asked me cautiously.

I mentally gasped, 'Y _ou have never had a hug before_?'

' _No. What is it_?' He asked curiously.

' _Well, it's when you wrap your arms around someone to show support,_ _sympathy, empathy, or affection._ ' I patiently explained.

He screwed his face in confusion, but said nothing.

Angel and Nudge came rushing back, squealing and smiling excitedly.

"We want a black-footed ferret!"screamed Nudge excitedly. I winced, the pitch of her voice _killing_ my ears.

"Okay, okay," I said, trying to calm them down, "Got it."

They took deep breaths, but couldn't stop smiling. I rolled my eyes, but prayed to Lady Artemis. A flash of silver light appeared in my lap, and a small, furry black-footed ferret was peacefully sleeping, curled up into a doughnut shape.

"I will look after him until he wakes up, because I can communicate with him." I stated leaving n room for argument. They excitedly nodded their heads, and silently cooed at the sleeping figure.

"We'll walk out, and you can have lunch in my garden while I wait for him to wake up," I said, "Follow me."

I gestured for them to follow, and waved good bye to the animals, who nodded their heads or waved, and bounded into shelter. I guide the two members of the Flock out, and opened a hole in the wall. They left out of the hole, landing gracefully on the ground. I used my powers over air to summon three plates from the kitchen, and they zoomed up the stairs. I formed a platform of air under, and used it to float me and the plates down, so I didn't jolt the sleeping animal. I gave the plates to the girls, who summoned meals. Nudge got a pile of fries, and chicken nuggets, with a mountain of brownies next to it. Angel got a pie of waffles, maple syrup, whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce, with a side of mint-chocolate chip ice-cream. I summoned roast chicken, some mashed potato, and gravy, with a apple-tea cake on the side.

We dug in, watching the ferret for any signs of consciousness. When we had finished, I gently floated the cute thing off my lap, and set him in a nest of soft grass and moss. The girls watched him sleep, while I brought the plates up to the kitchen. I rinsed them with water, then blasted them with fire to kill the remaining arms and dry the water. I put them in the cupboard. I walked up the stairs, then flapped down to the garden out of then hole, which I closed. I saw the girls cooing over a small mound of fur, and the fur moving. I quickly sent calming thoughts to the creature, who relaxed, and silently thanked me.

"So Angel, you said you want to live with me until the battle is over?" I said, and she nodded, "Nudge, do you want to stay too, because then you can both stay with..."

"Scamp." supplied Angel.

"So then we can both stay with Scamp!" said Nudge brightly, "Yes!"

I made them a house in a tree too, but a little less majestic, because mine is a permanent house, while theirs is just for a few days. I created two bedrooms, one for Angel and one for Nudge, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a room for Scamp.

I started with Angels room on the bottom. The carpet was of moss, and I made a bed that looked like a hammock. There were two trees, and they curved under, and linked together, and was covered in a soft spongy moss, and a blanket. There were trees placed all around the room randomly, and there were small flowers, fern, and mushrooms decorating the bases. The walls were covered in vines, and one of the lights that the girl can create was placed in there, but it was dim so that the mushrooms wouldn't die, but bright enough that the plants would survive. The walls peeked through areas of the vines, and were a light teakwood colour. I made a wooden staircase go up to the next level, Nudge's room.

I made Nudges room like a beach, with sand as the floor, and half the floor in a pool of water, that is easy for me to summon, because of the scientists, and Poseidon as my father. I created a few palm trees, and got a very bright ball of light, but made it so that she could cover it to sleep. I put the trees close together, and created another hammock type bed, that had a soft bed of grass. I prayed to Poseidon to enchant the water so it would mover like a real beach. I decorated the walls in seashells, and small indents in the shapes of wings. I made the rock a light light sand-stone, so the room wouldn't be too dark and gloomy, and instead sunny and happy. Then I made another flight of stairs going up.

I got another light from the girl who can create them. I then created the bathroom. I made the floor stone, and a bath tub out of smooth marble. I prayed to Hephaestus for a shower head, to go over the bath, so they could stand under the water, or put in the plug and have a bath. I then created a sink, and left room so they could put toothbrushes and such there. I also created a metal towel rack, and put it next to the bath, and created a toilet. Then more wooden stairs leading to the next level.

The next room was the kitchen, and I summoned the plates they just ate from, and the one I did, and put it on a wooden table, that had designs of crescent moons and flames, etched into it, to honour Artemis for Scamp, and Hephaestus because of the bathroom, to show my thanks. I made two chairs, that were springy, soft armchairs, and placed them at each end of the table. I made a custom chair for Scamp, so that he could join in when eating dinner. The third plate was for him, so he could summon food to eat. I made a cupboard, and summoned two goblets from my kitchen, and placed them next to the plates for Angel and Nudge.

The last room, was for Scamp. I prayed Artemis, because I don't know what he needs.

Oh. My. Gods.


	10. Nico is a Dirty Little Sht

**It's a bit short, because I've been really busy.**

 **Because I'm a terrible person, I'm changing the POV. Disclaimer, and enjoy!**

Percy's POV:

Wise Girl and I are lying in the bed that our daughter made us. She looks cute, but she could destroy a minor god in a heartbeat, which is slightly terrifying. She is a good person, so I know she won't do that. Well, back to Annabeth and I in bed, we were lying next to each other with our hands linked. We didn't know what to do, after all, there isn't anything to do right now.

Suddenly, an IM appeared above us. The campers, were all sitting in a big crowd, with Nico in the front, grinning.

"So hope we didn't interrupt anything..." he said, trailing off suggestively.

"Does it look like you did?" Annabeth retorted, frowning at him.

"I mean, you are in bed..." Nico replied grinning.

"Nico!" sharply said a girl, who looked like a younger him, "Shut you're dirty, depraved mouth!"

"Alright, alright." he waved his hand in her direction. The campers were holding in laughter at our exchange, except for the girl, who was scowling at Nico.

"So anyway, why did you IM us? Is everything okay?" asked Annabeth, conveniently changing the topic.

"Yeah, we just needed to know if there were any new developments. So, are there?" Nico answered, then pointed to the girl who told him to shut it, "And thats my new sister, Rose. Daughter of Hades that can control riches, _and_ skeletons."

We looked at the girl with new respect.

"It works on anything. I was brought to camp after I accidentally killed my teacher." she explained, "She gave us a load of homework, and I glared at her. Then some skeletons popped out of the ground, she had a heart attack and died."

"The old fart probably deserved it." observed a camper in the crowd behind her.

"Well, back to the new developments." said Chiron, prompting everyone to look at us again. I looked at Annabeth, and made a silent agreement to tell them about the wings last.

"So, we adopted the kid Aphrodite told us to." I said, "Her name is Orabelle."

"What does she look like?" a Aphrodite camper squealed excitedly.

"Well, she has multicoloured hair, multicoloured eyes, and some other stuff." Annabeth evaded, glossing over the part that she has wings sprouting out of her back, "And she is a cild of Hades, with the Blood of Pylos."

"Blood of Pylos?" called out a random camper.

"She can do what Frank does." clarified Annabeth bluntly. At this moment, Orabelle decided to run in, wings out, fully exposed.

"Mummy! Daddy! Guess what?" she yelled, running in and leaping onto our bed gracefully, back to the message, showing them her wings. She saw our faces of horror and guilt, and felt our emotions our figure out what is going on.

"Why are you feeling guilty? What did you do?" she demanded, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. The campers stared in amazement as a child terrified the twice saviour of Olympus. I gulped, and gestured behind her, and she whirled around, and saw the campers staring at her wings.

"Well." she said, blinking owlishly, "What is that?"

"That's and Iris Message, that helps us communicate." Annabeth explained, and Orabelle nodded, and sat down to snuggle into Annabeth's side.

Then the campers exploded. Screams of, "What the Tartarus!?" and , "They better f**king explain what the Hades is is going on." could be heard, along with more colourful language.

"Shut up!" Rose called, "Their kid is like, six!"

That got everyone to quiet down, except for one unfortunate camper, who got slapped upside the head by Rose, and received a red hand mark.

"Percy, Annabeth, do you mind explaining?" Nico said, raising his eyebrows and tapping his foot on the ground.

"Wait, did you guys go to the School too?" asked Rose, looking unnaturally vulnerable.

"Wait, you did?" Annabeth said. Rose nodded, and took off her jacket, revealing two long slits in the back of her camp shirt. Instead of bird wings coming out like we expected, a pair of dragonfly wings zipped out, and she flew up hovering above the ground for a few seconds before landing. We nodded at her, and sat up, spreading our own wings. The campers were shocked, and a few fell off their seats in surprise.

"Well that was unexpected." Nico said dryly. I could see a few Aphrodite campers cooing over Orabelle, and Hermes campers with mischievous looks on their faces. Orabelle turned into an arctic fox **(cutest animal you will ever see)** , and curled up on Annabeth's stomach, rather abruptly. Maybe she's asleep. The Hermes campers took out notebooks, and started writing this down, and whispering things to each other. I saw Travis and Connor start whispering to each other, and due to my bird hearing, I could hear snatches of their conversation.

"How much do you think we'll have to pay her for help?" one of them whispered. I still can't tell the difference. I lost the next part of the conversation, but they nodded at each other, and smiled.

"We still would like an explanation." Nico reminded.

"The School is a place where they experiment on children with animal DNA. So, the scientists at the School had injected Bells with avian DNA, and her friend with fox DNA, and when we got there, they decided to do it to us too. We all get special powers for some reason, and they are pretty weird, and don't put a strain on our energy, which is pretty great." I said, "I am once again, invulnerable, and Annabeth can make more Annabeths."

"Duplicate." supplied Rose.

"We also have better senses, like sight, smell, hearing, we need more food than usual, we are stronger, and we can fly." Annabeth added.

"Orabelle can do a load of stuff. She controls and can summon fire, water, earth, air, metal, ice and snow, and whatever other natural materials. She also has regenerative healing, incredible intelligence, can feel emotions, and has the stuff that all people with avian DNA have. She clearly can shape shift, and was adopted by Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphitrite, us, and has whatever the Hades kids have." I said.

"And Persephone adopted me too! I can communicate with and control animals too!" she tacked on once I had finished. It appears she wasn't asleep, and decided to be human again. I didn't even notice. I really need to work on my ADHD.

"I'm going to Clarisse's house." she said, then ran out of the room, showing off a little with her power, and instead of going out the door, she opened a hole in the wall, and ran out there, then closed it.

"Aren't you guys going to look after her?" a camper said incredulously, "It's New York! She could get hurt."

Annabeth and I made eye contact, and burst out laughing.

"One, with all her powers, anyone that tried, would instantly become a pile of ash. She has no mercy on evil people, and since she can feel emotions, she knows. Two, she could just fly away. And three," I look to Annabeth to finish for me.

"We are in that lake in Central Park, with the others we freed from the School, surrounded in a gel bubble, with only children, us and Clarisse, in an underwater city that she made by herself." Annabeth said smugly to their shocked faces, "We think she'll be fine."

"Anything else you failed to mention," asks Katie Gardener in the background, "Other than the fact you have wings, are in an underwater city, and that the city was made by your 6 year old amazingly powerful and adorable daughter?"

"Well, all the kids in the city are mutants." I answer, "And nope."

"Well then. We'll leave you alone now." Nico says, waggling his eyebrows at us. The rest of camp bursts into laughter, yelling things like, "Be safe!" and "Don't get pregnant!", with our close friends chorusing the same. We rolled our eyes at him, Rose slapping his arm and looking at us apologetically. It's amazing how much he changed after beginning to date Will Solace.

"See you after the quest!" I said, and Annabeth smiled. Nico waved his hand through the connection, and we were no longer in contact. Annabeth sighed, and snuggled into my chest.

"Well, I was hoping we could've avoided the wing thing, but oh well." Annabeth said. I kissed her forehead, but she moved her head at he last second, and I ended up kissing her lips. Soon enough, it got pretty heated, when another IM popped into being.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." said Reyna, looking awkward, with the entire group of the Hunters of Artemis, Lady Artemis, and terrifyingly, Thalia, standing behind and around her. The Hunters had varying degrees of amusement and disgust on their faces, causing my face to go tomato red.

"Well, Kelp Head, I was not expecting Nico to IM me while we were accepting Reyna into the Hunt." Thalia started, "And I was certainly not expecting, for HIM TO SAY YOU BOTH HAVE FREAKING WINGS!"

We both flinched, and looked down, trying to avoid her gaze, as we slowly inched away from each other, while still grasping each others hands.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?" she said raising her eyebrows, "And can I see them before Dad blasts you with the Master Bolt?"

We spread our wings, and look up to see the Hunter's faces impressed, a little envious.

"Um, so we weren't thinking of telling anyone, until we got back to camp," I said slowly, "And Orabelle made sure we won't die!"

"Who's Orabelle?" Reyna asked sharply.

"Our daughter." I unthinkingly said.

"ANNABETH! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT! PERCY! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?" Thalia screamed. Artemis looked murderous.

"Thalia," I called, "We adopted her! So did my dad, Amphitrite, Persephone, Hera and your dad! She is a Hades kid!"

Thalia calmed down, and gave me the stink eye. "For a moment there, I thought dear 'Annie' here, got a little help from Percy Jr."

The hunters snickered, and Lady Artemis smirked.

"So how did Orabelle manage to let you not be blasted out of the sky?" Artemis asked, "She never said anything about it."

The hunters gasped, "You knew about this?" Phoebe asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I am a goddess; I know most things." she answered simply. The hunters rolled their eyes, and continued interrogating us.

"Well, I want to meet your daughter." Thalia said, "Annabeth, go get her."

Annabeth nodded, and leaped out of bed. She ran out the door, and went the direction to Clarisse's house.

"So Perseus," Artemis said, "What was it like to have the wings grow in?"

I winced at the memory, and wrinkled my nose. "It was incredibly painful, and horrible."

"Hello." I turned my head, to see Orabelle in all her adorableness standing in the doorway. Her wings are curled around her body, showing of the colour in the black feathers. They shimmered purple, blue, and green, then faded down to silver.

i heard some of the hunters say "Awww." I looked at Orabelle, who was looking incredibly cute. Her multi-coloured hair was floating around her, and her beautiful eyes were large and shining.

"Hello Lady Artemis." she said cutely.

"Hello Orabelle." Artemis replied, "How is Edra?"

She immediately brightened up, looking cuter than ever. "She's wonderful! She's sleeping right now."

"These are my hunters." Artemis explained, waving her hand at the others, who were practically drooling at her cute little face. She cheerfully smiled and waved at them. They wave back as if she's a baby, cooing and making baby noises. Most people would get annoyed, but my Bells is smart. She just makes an even cuter face, definitely on purpose. Sneaky sneaky.

She turns into a panda cub, and waves her arms at Annabeth, who picks her up. The hunters are flat out squealing at this point. Orabelle peacefully nestles her panda face into Annabeth's shoulder, and falls asleep. I check my internal clock. 10:47pm. She should be getting tired. I hear her breathing slow, and steady itself. I make hushing noises at the hunters, who nod, still staring at Orabelle.

"I'll take her out." mouths Annabeth, much to the hunters dismay.

But they nod, and watch Annabeth carefully walk out the room, trying not to jostle the small panda. As soon as she's gone for a while, the hunters start laughing and squealing about how cute pandas are.

"So, Kelp Head, how come you didn't tell us she can turn into a panda?" Thalia asks, raising her eyebrow, "Could've warned us."

"She can turn into any animal," I brag, "And she can control the elements including ice and metal, feel emotions, the bird-kid powers we all have, she is the daughter of Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hera, Amphitrite, and Persephone, and has whatever powers they gave her, regenerative healing and can feel emotions, and is really smart. And oviouslyhas her wings."

The hunters faces are shocked that such a small person can contain so much power. Then they immediately look to Artemis, and start asking her to recruit her to the Hunt.

Artemis hods up a hand, and all talking is ceased. "She has an uncertain future, but she can choose to do whatever she wishes." she says, with a no nonsense look on her face. The hunters know not to argue, and nod stiffly.

"What do you mean, uncertain future?" I say, slightly growling, "If any gods harm her in any way I will send them to Tartarus."

Artemis looks alarmed, as if she revealed something she shouldn't have.

"Nothing Perseus," she says quickly. Too quickly, "Nothing is certain for now."

"Tell me." I demand, "I must know if anything is going to happen to my daughter. Tell me!"

"Percy! Don't yell at a goddess!" Thalia instructs, shocked.

"I need to know if anything is going to happen to my daughter," I quietly warn her, my protective side coming out.

Artemis just shakes her head, "You will find out as it happens." She then waves her hand through the IM, and the hunters are gone.

What will happen to my child?

 **Dun, dun, dun! What will happen?**


	11. Mornings in the Jackson Household

**Hey! Continuing from the last chapter, sorry about the wait. School has been happening for three weeks and I'm ready for a holiday. Curse whoever made homework. Dishonour on them, dishonour on their family and dishonour on their cow. I won't be able to update as frequently, since I only have a few minutes at the end of the day to update, but I'll try to update once a week, with at least 2000 words. So sorry! Thank you so much for the** **encouragement! UN-EDITED!**

Percy POV:

I swear if any god, goddess, titan, primordal or even mortal hurts her, I will cast them into Tartarus covered in flashing lights, so the monsters know thats someones there.

"Perce?" Annabeth asks worriedly, "You okay?"

I look up to see her still carrying a sleeping panda, and her eyebrows screwed up in worry.

"I'm fine, Wise Girl." I say, gently pulling her into bed, with Orabelle still in her arms, "I'm perfectly okay."

She clearly doesn't believe me, but says nothing. I lift Orabelle from her arms, and watch as she shifts from a panda to a tiger, then to an arctic fox. I watch, mesmerised, as she changes from animal to animal, and Annabeth sits next to me, seemingly analysing her changes.

"Prissy!" a voice I know too well yells, jolting Orabelle from her sleep. She looks around wildly, but then seeing nothing suspicious, goes back to sleep, as a polar bear cub.

Clarisse walks in, looking smug.

"I just- is that a polar bear?" she begins, then notices the bundle of white fur.

"Keep it down!" Annabeth whisper yells, glaring at the daughter of war.

"Thats the Hades spawn isn't it?" Clarisse sighs, realising that it would be impossible for us to actually have a polar bear.

"Took you long enough to realise." Annabeth mumbles under her breath, just loud enough for she could hear. Clarissa glares at he, and purses her lips.

"When are we going to leave?" she complains, "I've had enough of this place."

"Go ask Kit." Annabeth and I say simultaneously. Clarisse mutters something under her breath about 'stupid love-birds'.

"So, hows Chris?" I say casually, reminding her of where she stands in the relationship spectrum, which is the area of 'stupid love-birds', as she put it.

She scowls, and pointedly looks at the bundle of fur in my arms.

"I'm asking Kit." she states, then leaves the room.

I sigh, she will never change. Orabelle stirs in her sleep, and turns into a jaguar cub. I pet her fur, and smile as she snuggles into my arms. Annabeth lies down txt to me, and breathes in deeply. I get out of the sitting position, and lie down. I put Orabelle between us, in a little nest, so she can sleep comfortably in animal form.

I hold Annabeth's hand, and breathe when she does, and drift off to sleep with a feeling of contentment.

TIME SKIP: MORNING

Orabelle's POV:

I wake up on a firm, yet squishy surface. I look down, to see Percy's clothed chest. I look at his sleeping face, and see drool at the corner of his mouth. Yuck. I look down at the animal form I am currently portraying, and am greeted with an arctic fox. I decide to have a little fun. I change into a alligator, and sit on his chest, with the end of my snout just above his chin. I wait for him to wake up. Annabeth wakes up shortly after I do, and sees me, and is about to scream when I wave to her with my tail. A look of realisation crosses her face, and a devious smile spreads in its place.

She puts her thumbs up, and whispers, "I'm helping."

I nod, and gesture for her to do what she wants. She creates three more copies of herself, and nod they nod at each other. They spread around the bed, and each grab one of his limbs.

"Mask." the one closest to me whispers. I flick my tail again, and smooth, metal masks appear on their faces. I leave holes for eyes, and nose, but leave mouth, so its creepier. One of the copies duplicates themselves, and gets back into bed. Another copies another four, and they grab onto their limbs, technically. I make more masks for the other four, who nod at me.

The 'captured' Annabeth gets a signal, and starts whispering to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain! Get up! We're captured!" she hisses.

His eyes shoot open, and he yelps when he sees an alligator on his chest. The Annabeths can't hold it in any more, an burst out laughing, letting go of his limbs. He sits there, dumbfounded, as his captors laugh at him.

"What?" he asks his eyebrows wrinkling, "Annabeth?"

Simultaneously, the masked 'captors' take off their masks, and reveal their faces to him.

"Bu.. Wha?" he says unintelligibly. I turn into a monkey, and wrap my long arms around him. He sighs when he realises what happened.

"Annabeth," he complains, "Why did you help her? Not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Seaweed Brain." one of them smirks, then all of them are sucked back into the original. Percy pouts, but nevertheless wraps his arms around me. He grumbles under his breath, but so low that even I can't hear him. I turn into a snake, and snap at him, opening my jaws wide. He shudders, and I turn into a human, so I can laugh. I grin at him, and in my sweetest voice, greet him.

"Good morning Daddy." I say in such a voice it is nearly sickly sweet.

Percy groans, and rolls his eyes. "You gave me enough of a wake up already." he reminded, narrowing his eyes. I grinned at him, and affectionately patted his cheek. He smiles, until he remembers he's supposed to be angry at me, and then he frowns. I feel his emotions, just to be safe, and feel, complete, and utter... joy? He's happy? I feel trust, love, and a little sleepiness. I tweak his nose, and hug him one more time.

"I'm going home." I say, "Edra's still there."

I give Annabeth a hug, and run out the door, spreading my wings. I flap above the houses, above everything, and to my majestic treehouse. I'm pretty sure Nudge and Angel are exploring their own, and exploring Scamp's room.

I land in my enchanted garden, and have a critical look at everything. Hmm, I don't really want it to be enchanted anymore. It's a little boring now. I clap my hands three times, shrinking house. I pick it up, and see there is a little clip the top to connect it to my bracelet. I clip it on, and survey the area I'm working with. I float Nudge's and Angel's smaller house, and use a platform to support it. I concentrate my power, and everything, except the other house, and the protective ring of trees is gone. There is just a layer of soil. I put down Angel and Nudge's tree, and pace it into the soil. I take off the tree charm from my bracelet, and put the bottom in the soil. I clapped twice, and it grew to the full size immediately. Efficient. I make sure that there are plenty of nutrients and things trees need in the soil, before I cover over it with a layer of sand. I grown palm trees haphazardly around the area, and shape the sand so that the side with the houses is higher than the other. I then summon water, and put it on the deep end. I then ask Poseidon to enchant this water, so that it moves like real waves, just like Nudge's room. The waves start moving and I thank him.

I fly up to the entrance to my house, and go down to the kitchen. I take out a plate, and summon a roast chicken, which I promptly tip into the fiery brazier. I sacrifice it to all the Olympians, with a little extra to my parents, Artemis, and Hestia. I summon a chicken sandwich, with chicken, mayonnaise, and lettuce, on a bun. Not enough for my bird-kid appetite, but I'm not really that hungry right now.

I finish off the sandwich, and decide to take a shower. I didn't shower yesterday, since I fell asleep at my parents house. I journey down the stairs, and into my bedroom. I get jeans, and a plain grey shirt with slits in the back. I get underwear, and trample down the stairs. I put the clothes down, and turn on the bath.

I watch as the steaming water fills the tub. Once the water is three quarters of the way filled, I turn off the tap, and undress. I slowly sink into the water. At first, the water doesn't immediately touch me, then I realise I have to allow it to. I allow the water to touch me, and sigh as the warmth and stem rush over me. I create a small whirlpool, and put a little ice sailboat on it. I watch as it spins, gradually melting, until it is gone. I open my palm, and a flicker of fire races across it. I weave a small ball of fire in-between my fingers, leaving a trail of sparks. I move my hand under water, but will the fire to continue burning. I finally let the fire sputter out, and close my fingers over my palm.

I decide that the bath is too small, and control the smooth stone outwards, until it is about the size of a small swimming pool. I force the walls of the bath higher, so it is deeper, until I can stand on the bottom with my head under water. I add more water, so the bath is mostly full. Underwater, I grow soft seaweed, leaving two square meters blank. In those two square metres, I make an armchair, and a miniature fireplace. I stop letting the water touch me, as everything is going a little faint. I take a deep breath, and smile. I take the water away from the fireplace, and control fire to light in there. I sit in the armchair, and move the water away from the two meters, so the area with no seaweed is in a little bubble. Outside of the bath, I use the air to get my clothes and towel, and drag them under water, keeping them in a layer of air. I drag them down to the area I am in, and drop the on the ground, and release the air to fill more of the bubble. I dry off with the towel, and put on my clothes. I put out the fire, and freeze the water wherever it is now. I then go to the side of the bubble, and make the ice form a tunnel with stairs going to the top of the bath. I walk up the stairs, dragging my hands across the smooth ice. I make patterns on the walls of the ice, unconsciously drawing my dreams.

When I finally reach the top of the bath, I create stone steps going down to the ground, and walk down them. I go to the sink, and brush my teeth and hair, then tie my hair in a pony-tail. I walk up the stairs to Edra's room, to wake her up. When I get to the moonlit room, I see animals from the forest, lounging around, no longer afraid of me and Edra. I lie down, and giggle as the animals lie onto of me, licking and nudging my hands, signalling they want me to pet them. I do, stroking the heads of the birds, and petting the fur of the rabbits and such. I breathe in, looking at the night sky, and into the distance. Wait, is that, sunlight? Wow! In the area for the endangered animals, there s sunlight! Last time I was there, it was night, so it must change with the time of day outside.

This is peaceful. Unfortunately, I can't stay in here my entire life. I'm going to have to go on that quest. I wish, that I could choose my fate. Why is everything out of my hands? Why can't I control my life? At least I can control most things.


	12. 12 Some Dramatic Stuff

**Hi! I'm so** **sorry I haven't updated as frequently as before, and with shorter chapters, but I'm so busy now that school has started! I'm ready for the holidays, to be honest. I wish I could turn into animals, like Orabelle, so I could just fly away from all my problems. If life was a sound, it would be 'URGH'. Someone, invent some machine that allows me to turn into animals or something. Anyway, this is unedited, because I'm lazy and don't have enough time. Enjoy!**

Clarisse's POV:

Stupid Punk. Stupid Princess, and stupid Punk Jr. I walk over to the fox girl's house, and knock on the door.

"Open the door!" I yell, probably waking her up. She opens the door, stumbling a little, and rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"What the hell do you want, Clarissa?" she asks angrily.

"Clarisse. When are we leaving?"

"Meh, I really don't care what your name is, and, may as well leave tomorrow." Kit replies, the shuts the door in my face. Punk kids. What happened to respecting your elders?

Orabelle's POV:

As I'm lying there, wondering why I have no control over my life, a flash of orange light fills the room. The animals around me freeze, and bound into the forest. I look up to see Hestia standing there with a kind smile on her face.

"Hello Orabelle."

"Lady Hestia!" I rush into her arms, and hug her tightly. She chuckles, and squeezes me back.

"Did Miss Persephone say yes?" I asked excitedly.

"She did! And I was thinking of adopting you, like my brothers. Would you like me to?"

"Yes!" Hestia is the nicest person. She has this aura of kindness and hope around her, and she could make anyone feel at home. I let go of her, and smile up at her.

"I Hestia, adopt this child Orabelle, to be a child of the Hearth, and to be my champion!"

"I accept!" I answer, knowing exactly what to do by now. A flash of orange light fills the room, and and a rush of power surges through me. I feel warmer, and at peace.

"Your eyes look magnificent!" she compliments, "Amazing!"

I conjure up a mirror, and look at my eyes. They now have a ring of flame, around the blue, sea-green, brown, and ... gold? Since when? But I have to admit, if I glared at you, you would be intimidated.

"You can summon home-cooked foods, and make people hopeful, or drain it away." she said seriously, "The power of hope is underestimated, as it can heal, as well as harm."

I nod, and hug her again. She returns the hug, then freezes, and pulls away, sighing.

"Zeus just called a meeting on Olympus. I must go, Orabelle. Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye Lady Hestia!" I say, waving goodbye. She smiles fondly, and disappears in a flash of orange. I love my entire family! Except for Heracles. Percy said he was someone that if I should ever meet him, to axe off his _boy parts_. That is a direct quote.

Hestia's POV:

"So, her blood is slowly killing her. Her very essence, will either implode on itself, or become immortal. If her essence is destroyed, her soul would not go to the Underworld, but go to the Void." explained Athena, very seriously, "The only way to save her, would be to make her a god. But then, the future would go haywire, and Apollo would surely fade. This depends on how rapidly the godly DNA is going through her system."

"Why is this happening?" I ask tearfully, poking the coals in the fire harder than necessary.

"Not enough mortal blood is in her system. I fear that the process will be rather painful." Apollo says grimly.

"She has 50% percent of her DNA from Hades, then 2% avian DNA, then Poseidon 4%. Then she was adopted by Poseidon, Amphitrite, Zeus, Hera, Persephone and Hestia, each contributing 4% again. That means only 20% of her was mortal. But unlike Dionysus, she wasn't young enough for her body to just compensate and change into a slow transformation to a deity." Athena explained.

"Is there another way for us to find out the rate of the spreading of her essence?" Artemis asked, "Or a way to halt its tracks until after the quest?"

"No." Demeter says grimly, "We just have to wait."

In unison, the council of Olympus nodded, and stood from their thrones.

"None of this will be told to Orabelle." thundered Zeus, "You will not speak of this to any of the, er, beings on the quest."

The gods and goddesses nodded, and flashed out, except for Apollo, me and Aphrodite. Miserably, Apollo sat on his throne, while Aphrodite looked at him sadly. It wasn't common knowledge that the god of the sun wasn't as cheery as he acted. The few that knew, were the few gods whose spheres of power included emotions. Aphrodite wasn't self-centred as everyone thought. The common thing between these two, is that they had a little insight into the future. While Aphrodite's was confined to the future of lovers and romance, Apollo saw all. They act the way they do, because millennia of of heartbreak, death and pain heavily weighed on these two. Sometimes it was easier to pretend.

"Have you been meddling with me?" Apollo asked her piercingly, his sharp question cutting through the silence. Aphrodite knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No. All you." she reassured him.

Instead of rejoicing his feeling were his own, he sighed and slumped in his throne. I pitied him. He could tell the future of himself, as well, so sometimes his feelings jumped ahead a few years. He often forgets which year it is.

"Apollo." I say softly. He looks up, looking desperate.

"I can see two futures, one of them, not so good for me. I will be distraught forever if it comes to pass." he resignedly admits, and flashes away.

I wonder who the lucky person is?

Aphrodite sighs, and smiles wryly at me.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him." Aphrodite muses, smiling sadly, then disappears in a flash of pink mist.

Hermes POV:

Poor kid. If she can convince the Big Three and their wives to adopt her, she is definitely special. Zeus never said to not notify Camp Half-Blood... And obviously I'm just going to visit my children, not tell them about the problem with Orabelle... So, they would want to know, so I may as well tell them...

I flash straight camp, and into the dining pavilion. The campers are seated, eating, drinking, talking and laughing. Chiron caught sight of me, and ushered me over.

"Do you want me to introduce you?" he asked seriously.

"Sure." I said lazily, making an armchair appear and sitting in it. I stuck my feet on a footrest, and summoned a goblet of wine, and took a swig, grinning at the murderous glare Dionysus gave me.

"Hail, Hermes, god of a load of random stuff." Dionysus announced, before Chiron could. Chiron exhaled wearily, and sat down, exasperated with Mr D.

"Hey Dad!" yelled my kids, "How are you? Great? Well, got any prancing tips?" and so on.

"I'm actually here on serious business," I said, a dry smile on my face, "Something extremely bad."

My kids wrinkled their nose, and the other campers sat up, and stopped talking.

"As most of you know, there is a child named Orabelle," I began, wanting to draw it out to annoy them.

"Who's that?" asked some male Ares camper, "I bet she's not even that powerful."

"She is the child of each of the Big Three and their wives and Hestia, has wings, can control the elements, and can feel emotions, has regenerative healing, can shape shift into any animal, summon whatever food and drink she wants, control the amount of hope someone has, channel the power of Spring, and use whatever powers demigod kids of the the Big Three have, and has better sight, hearing, smell and strength than humans." I deadpanned, trying not to laugh when the faces of the campers were horrified.

"How does she contain so much power?" asked Malcom, and Athena kid, "She would burn away!"

"Thats why I'm here, her essence is burning away, and she'll either turn immortal, or have her soul destroyed, which means no afterlife, no Elysium, nothing."

"But she's so cute!" exclaimed Katie, the girlfriend of my son Travis, "Why not turn her into a god before it happens anyway?"

"We need her to complete the quest, or my insufferable brother will fade." said a new voice. I turn to see a twelve year old girl, dressed in silver, with a group of glaring girls gathered behind her. Artemis.

"Hey, I'm explaining the situation to them." I said, careful not to offend her in any way. I have no wish to be a jackalope today. After last time...

"Stop staring boy!" scolded Artemis, waving her hand and turning several staring campers into jackalopes. I sighed, and sat down in my seat, and waited until Artemis had finished. She ushered her hunters over to her table, and sat next to Chiron.

"So Orabelle is either going to become a goddess, fade, or die painfully," summarised Artemis, "And why did you you come here Hermes?"

"Because I'm not allowed to tell the questers, as Zeus made us swear. But I thought the campers might want to know, you know, spread the word! Not about Orabelle obviously." I said, wiggling my eyebrows at the campers, with a grin.

My children grinned back, with their thumbs up.

"I've go to be going now," I say, "Orabelle would sure love to know, uh, stuff."

Artemis rolled her eyes and snorted, "Discreet."

Orabelle POV:

I was in my bathroom, underwater, completely dressed, and sitting in front of the fire place, and playing with the ice. I made it snow in the little bubble, and made snowmen in front of the fire. I sat in the armchair, and watched the fire, melting the snowman closest to it. Suddenly, and Iris Message appeared.

"Orabelle!" said an Aphrodite camper enthusiastically, "Hi!"

I waved, not bothering to say anything.

"We have IM'd you to give you news," said Nico, my brother.

"Okay, Neeks!" I said happily, watching him purse his lips at the nickname.

"Well, you know how you have lots of godly parents?" he asked, "Because each gave you a bit of DNA."

I nodded, a little afraid to where this may be leading to.

"Well, the fact that there was not enough mortal DNA, might mean that you'll either turn into a goddess, or, er, theres really no easy way to say this..."

"Just tell me." I sighed.

"Your essence might burn away." he finished.

Wow. That was unexpected. Woe is me. I'll either become an all powerful, immortal being, or fade completely from Gaea's good earth.

"Well, that was not what I was expecting to hear today." I said drily, frowning at them.

"Yeah, thats not what I was expecting to do today either. Tell someone they might die."

"It's not dying, Neeks, its having my soul completely burn away into the eternal Void, never returning and being consumed by the gaping maw of Chaos, oblivion for the rest of time." I scolded him, "Get it right."

He winced, "Basically, yes, that."

"How fun." I said sarcastically, "At least I've had a nice long life, all of 5 and a bit years. Hell, my 6th birthday is in two weeks! Maybe I'll be lucky and live that long!"

"Uuh." said one of the gathered campers behind him, surprised that a nearly 6 year old could be so morbid, and surprisingly, not burst into tears.

"Yeah, so..." Nico trailed off awkwardly, but I was on a roll.

"Maybe it'll painful! What a bonus! Maybe I'll be set on celestial fire, and die by one of my own elements! Who else is excited?" I finished.

No one put up their hand.

"Great, I'm not really in the mood to talk, now that I'm probably going to die." I said, "I'm not sorry that I was rude, because you gotta live while you can right?"

I swiped my hand through the message before they could answer, not caring.

I need to let off some steam. I haven't trained in a while, have I?

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

I slump to the floor, exhausted. I've been training constantly since I got up here, using my powers and swishing my axes. I wipe the sweat from my forehead, and sigh. This sucks. My life is a joke. At least it's not as bad as Percy's. But he wasn't tortured for years on end. He actually accomplished something. But he wasn't tortured.

 _*flashback*_

 _I sit in my cage, waiting for Kit to return. It's been two hours now, and all that I've heard is breathing._

 _The door bursts_ open, _and two erasers walk in, dragging an unconscious Kit between them. She's covered in new cuts and bruises, and faintly whimpering every time the erasers jostle her, which makes them do it more. They toss her unceremoniously in the cage, which knocks her out. I get so angry that their doing this to kids like me, my friends!_ _How dare they do this? HOW DARE THEY RUIN CHILDREN'S LIVES, HARM THEM AND KILL THEM?_

 _I set the erasers on fire, not wanting the to live. Their howls alert more erasers, who come in, and see their brethren a fiery conflagration. They take out their walkie-talkies, and radio some one, with lots of snarling and growling._

 _Whitecoats burst in, with plastic guns and fire extinguishers. They spray the erasers on fire, and I allow the fire to go out. They turn to me, murderously. They lift their guns, and shoot bullets at me. I raise my hand to control the metal to stop. But they don't stop. They're not metal! It's to late to use the air to stop them now, once they're buried in my skin. I pluck out a bullet, and the last thing I see is an oddly shaped syringe._

 _..._

 _I wake up, strapped to a table, with a power-stopping collar on. Damnit. I look around the room to see various scalpels and knives on a work table, with whitecoats looking at an x-ray on the wall of my wings. I sneeze, and stop like a deer in head-lights as the whiteouts turn around._

 _"Alright, dearie!" a grey-haired female chirps, "Now we can have some fun! Unfortunately, our anaesthetics are running low, so we're trying to preserve them by not using them. That okay? Good lets start!"_

 _"What are you going to do?" I rasp, because the collar is squeezing my throat a bit too much._

 _"We are going to examine the limits to your regenerative ability! Isn't that exciting!" smirks one of the males, a guy in a red hat._

 _They each pick up a blade, and make their way towards me._

 _*end of flashback_ _*_

I HATE HAVING FUN. It's the worst. But anyway, Percy didn't go through that, several times a week for two years.


	13. 13 Leaving the Small Haven

**Hey everybody... Sorry I was mean and didn't even try to write/update. I promise that I have valid reasons, but you probably don't care. Even now, this chapter is short. I literally wrote this in two days, and haven't edited it. I own the storyline and the OC's, enjoy!**

Orabelle's POV:

Such dark thoughts. I should stop thinking like that. It's only my childhood. Percy had his horrors spread about his life, while mine was squashed into two years, and it's probably better that way. Percy went through literal hell, Tartarus, so I shouldn't complain. He saw things no one should see at an age like his. So did I, but his was much, much, worse.

In order to stop this depressing train of thought, I go to Edra and the other woodland animal's room, and observe the room. The sun in the distance s going down, setting a rosy glow upon the clearing.

"Edra!" I call, "Where are you?"

Edra comes bounding out of the forest, with multiple animals on her heels. They launch themselves at me, knocking me over, but I reacted quickly enough to get the air to soften my landing.

'Hi everyone! How are you?' I mentally project to them. They all answer with varying phrases that mean good, except for Edra.

'Better, not you're here.' she says sincerely.

"Aww, you're so sweet. You are all so amazing." I say out loud, as to not make the others feel left out.

'So what brings you here?' they project, well, technically, I feel their curiosity, and see their thoughts about me and this level, and read in between the lines.

"Well, I was just training, and I've recently gotten some news, that was quite distressing," I say, purposely not saying what was bugging me, "I'm really not over it yet, but I'll tell you when I feel ready."

They project supportive thoughts, but sound skeptical. Oh well.

I summon a plate of scones and cream and jam, and eat it slowly.

They send me feelings of support, and snuggle into me.

I contentedly lie there, washing the sun set.

As the night sky dominates the enchanted room, I slowly drift to sleep, with woodland animals curled around me.

Hades POV:

As well as I tried to die it at the meeting, I was upset Orabelle has a chance of dying. Ever since Bianca died, Nico had been sad, and a little depressed. The sun's spawn brought his mood up a little, but there was still a hole in his heart. I was hoping once Nico and Orabelle would be closer, that they would become what Nico, Bianca and Hazel are, even though Orabelle's is younger.

I must see her, and make sure she is okay. By now Hermes and the campers should have spread the word to her.

I flash to her house in Central Park, and find her in a forest, surrounded by animals. If not for the wild animals, and large wings sprouting from her back, she would have looked like a normal, carefree child. But if you looked closely, you could see the weariness, the sadness, and the pain. The scars on her body stood out painfully obvious, compared to the olive skin tone. I smiled down at her sleeping figure, and sadly thought of her uncertain future. She will never be able to have a normal childhood. She was kidnapped, then tortured, and now, she is on an important quest, and at the end of that, she will either become a goddess, or fade from the earth, joining those in the Void. My children always have the Fates messing with them. Just because of that one time...

Anyway, I should allow her rest. She's going to need it. I flash away, her sleeping face branded inside my eyelids.

Percy's POV:

I wake up the next morning, and grin when I realise Annabeth isn't awake yet. Should I take my revenge or not? I mean, she did play a joke on me, but should I really start a prank-war on the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy? It's not my greatest idea, but it will be fun...

"All of you lazy people! Go to the park! The big one on the edge of the city!" yells a voice, which I recognise as Kit's. She probably saved me from doing something dumb.

"Wise Girl," I whisper, "We have to get up."

"Five more minutes," she groans, and rolls over.

"I throw water on you." I threaten.

She opens her eyes, and narrows them at me.

"You wouldn't dare."

I grin, and summon a load of water, and float it above her head.

"Can you warm it up?" she says hopefully, "Like a shower I won't ave to leave my bed for."

I shrug, and warm it, so it's the perfect temperature. I drop it around us, leaving it above our pyjamas and bed. I then make it disappear, and jump up, revitalised.

"Lets go!" I say enthusiastically, and pull her up.

"We need to brush our teeth Seaweed Brain." she sighs.

I nod embarrassed, "Lets do it!"

"A few minutes later, Annabeth deems us appropriate for public scrutiny (she taught me that word), and we leave. We walk to the park, where Kit is standing on a platform, made of wood, and everyone is sitting on seats, in orderly rows. Orabelle is standing off to the side of the stage, on a chair made of ice, looking rather scary for a six-year old. I sit down on a chair next to Clarisse, with Wise Girl on my other side.

"Now our last two people are finally here," she says, glaring at us, "We can get started."

"What do you mean?" asks someone in the crowd.

"Well, some of us are going to have to leave this town." starts Kit, "But thats not important. You probably won't believe me, but the Greek and Roman gods exist. Sometimes, actually, quite a lot, they have children with humans, making demigods, half god, half human. They gain some of their godly parents DNA, and often get special powers or traits. You see the two people that were late, and really annoying? Yeah, they're demigods."

All eyes turn to us, and I feel uncomfortable under so many critical eyes.

"Well, anyways," says Kit loudly, drawing attention back to herself, "They get quests, which is self explanatory. There's a quest right now, and most of us have to go. Everyone under the age of nine, and four responsible people have to stay behind."

"What does this quest include?" asks a peaceful looking girl.

"It includes fighting, and other violent activities," Kit answers, "You probably don't want to stay behind, do you?"

The girl nods.

"Thats one, who wants to be in the final three?" Kit asks the crowd, and some shuffling, and a few hands go up.

"Michelle, Cameron, and you are?" decides Kit. I recognise Michelle as the girl who was with Spike, and made the gel bubble.

"Lewis," says a guy, who Orabelle waves to.

"Alright, those guys plus everyone under nine is staying here." Kit rules, "Except for Orabelle, because she's in the prophecy and fate- destiny- stuff- you know what I mean."

"Mum, Dad, can you get the weapons?" Orabelle, asks us, speaking for the first time.

"Sure sweetie." Annabeth smiles, and begins to jog to our house. I follow her, and within two minutes, we're back with the sack.

"Here you go." I say, and hand it to Kit.

"Thanks guys, so, everyone will get a weapon, unless you already have." Kit says, "Come up, one row at a time, and can Annabeth assign them weapons?"

Annabeth nods, and goes up to the platform, and sits, dangling her legs off the sides. The first row comes up.

"You, would be good with a broadsword, you will be best with a bow and arrow, you'll like..."

When they all have their weapons, they sit back down, and the next row comes up. This continues, until all the rows are done, and Annabeth sits back down.

"What about the Flock, you, Orabelle, Clarisse, and Percy and Annabeth?" asks Michelle, "Don't you need weapons?"

"We've got them already, and we've been taught to use them already," says Orabelle, "We'll probably teach people with weapons we are good at fighting with."

Michelle nods.

"Alright, all those with some variation of sword, follow Percy, the guy with black hair and green eyes, daggers, knives, and stuff like that, follow Annabeth, the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes, spears, javelins, pointy things on sticks, whatever, follow Clarisse, the one that looks angry, and anything else, come with Orabelle and I, we'll figure something out." orders Kit, and the respective groups obediently split up, and go to their trainers.

Orabelle's POV:

Two girls come up to us, and they are obviously twins. They have light brown hair, hazel eyes, and cat ears, on with white, and one with grey. They also had flicking tails, coming from behind them. They were wearing clothes that Aphrodite had given them.

"Hey, I'm Myra," starts the one with white ears.

"And I'm Wren." finishes the one with black ears, "We were both given whips, that have spikes that can be brought out along the sides."

She unwrapped what I though was a bracelet, and her sister did the same. What they were left with, was a Celestial Bronze whip, with small, alternating Olympic Silver **(silver blessed by Artemis)** and Imperial Gold were about 1.5 metres long (5 feet), about two centimetres in diameter (0.78 inches).

"I could pray to the gods," I suggest, and Kit nods. I pray to all the war gods I could think of, Ares, Athena, Bellona...

Suddenly, the knowledge of how to use whips, in many different ways **(mind out of the gutter)** , and a feeling of experience surged through my body and mind.

I silently thanked Bellona, and promised to make an offering later. I opened my eyes, and began to coach the girls.

"...Thats pretty good, just work on the consistency... Good job, but stand this way, so its harder for your opponents to find an opening... Nice!"

Once I was sure that the girls would be able to hold their own in a fight, I looked around, to see several people with their eyebrows raised.

"What?" I asked.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Spike.

"Bellona, the Roman goddess of war, destruction and devastation, helped me out." I said cheerfully.

Percy rolled his eyes, "It never ceases to amaze me how many gods and goddesses you can charm into helping you."

I shrugged, "When are we going on the quest?"

"Well, we need to figure out how to transport everyone," Annabeth plans aloud, "We could-"

"Don't worry, I got the transportation." I grinned thinking about my amazing home.

"Well, then we need to pack whatever people want to bring, and we're good!" exclaims Kit, "Does anyone need anything?"

The crowd shifts, but no one speaks up.

"Are you all familiar with your weapons?"

There was a murmur of consent, and some weapon clinking.

"Cool! Orabelle, could you get whatever you need to transport everyone?"

I nod, "I'll be right back."

I fly up, and fly towards the end of the park. I fly into my little cove, and land. I clap three times, ad my home shrinks, into a tiny, pendant charm. I pick it up, and fly back, where the citizens of our underwater city are chatting and laughing. I land on the podium, next to Kit.

"Everyone! Orabelle's back!" yells Kit, to silence them. They quiet down, and calmly look up at me.

I drop my pendant in the ground, with lots of space around it. I clap twice, and it grows to the original size. The people gasp, and muttered whispers of "Woah." are scattered through the crowd. I grow a set of stairs to the top level, and open a hole in the side of the wall. I grow a smooth hatch over the set of stairs to the level below, so they can't go down. I grow chairs, and move the fruit plants to one side, so that they can lean against the walls. I make a fresh water stream, run around the room, so they can drink. I close off a quarter of the room, and change that to smooth stainless steel, so that people can train if they want.

"You can go up now. The stream is for drinking. If you can fly, you can stay out here." I say, and they form a line in front of the stairs. The kids under nine years old and their caretakers wave good bye, smiling and blowing kisses occasionally.

Once all those flying are the only ones outside (the Flock, Mum, Dad, and me), I get rid of the staircase, and close the hole in the wall. I clap three times, and the charm shrinks. I clip it onto my bracelet, and follow the others out of the bubble. Percy creates a dry bubble for those who can't breathe under water, and pushes us all to the top. we break the surface, and before any mortals see us, we weave the Mist around us.

We fly over New York, on the way to the battle.


	14. IMPORTANT AN SORRY

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry about my sporadic updates. Ideally, I'd have everything under control, with enough time to write, and set a schedule for when I update, with a reasonable amount of words in each chapter. I assume you've gathered this is not the case. I will complete this story, that is definite. But, I'm putting the story on hold, until I've got it complete, and then I'll post the chapters everyday until I'm done. This might take a while, but I hope you'll be patient.

I'm so sorry to leave it hanging, after already not updating in _forever._

~DaughterofHadesBloodofPylos


	15. 14 idek what to name this

**I'shaving serious writer's block, and it's _killing_ me. I am _so_ sorry that this chapter is so short. And it doesn't even have much plot! :( I am a terrible human.**

Orabelle's POV:

The sun was setting, and the Flock plus me, Annabeth and Percy were rapidly tiring.

"Can we land soon?" I asked wearily, "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I am too." Nudge agreed, which proved how tired she was, saying only four words.

"Alright, we'll land over there." said Max, pointing to a small clearing. It was surrounded by trees, and had a few boulders strewn about.

We landed in the small area, careful not to hit each other's wings with our own. We tucked in our wings, and I told everyone to stand back, as I placed the tree pendant on the ground. I clap twice, and the tree grows to it's original form. I grow a set of stairs to the top level, and open a hole in the side of the w tree, so that the people inside can walk down. Clarisse is the first to escape groaning loudly, and stretching her legs exaggeratedly.

"Finally letting me out of the dungeons, Jackson?" Clarisse complains, wrinkling her nose.

After a moment of silence, Annabeth whispers, "She means you, Bells."

I jerk, eyes wide. I never thought of myself having the Jackson last name.

"Well, yes, that is just what happened," I say dryly, recovering from my shock, "And my home is _not_ a dungeon. It is an _environmentally-friendly housing complex_ , thank you very much."

Annabeth snorts, and Clarisse scowls.

"Alright, Princess II. Or is it Princess Jr.?" she says, after a moments deliberation on a come-back.

"Princess II." I affirm, "Right on the first go!"

Once she realises nothing interesting, like a fight, will happen, she rolls her eyes, and mutters under her breath, about, "Stupid patience and stupid peaceful hippy people."

The other people previously in my house come out, walking down the stairs, chatting and stretching cramped limbs.

"It's about dinner time," says Kit to me, once she's separated from the gaggle of other people, "What can you do?"

I gain smugly, "I've got this."

I grow a counter, and make plates and bowls out of smooth stone, and utensils out of metal. I summon enough for everyone, then place the plans and bowls in piles, and summon a large box with three compartments for the utensils, splitting them up. I then close my eyes, and summon every food I can think of from the top of my head, in vast quantities. I set this all down on the counter, hoping people get the idea. I summon my own meal of roast beef, potatoes and Caesar salad, and burn a bit of everything, for the Olympians, Bellona, and my Patrons. I dig in, watching people establish a system to get their food.

"Nice job," compliments Kit in approval, "I'll be expecting a buffet every meal!"

"That could be arranged."

TIME SKIP: AN HOUR

Most people have finished their meals, and those who haven't are eating dessert.

"Alright everyone!" yells Kit, getting their attention, "We'll be getting some sleep in a minute, but first, we are going to play a little game of Truth or Dare!"

There was a resounding applause, laced with laughter.

"What is this, a sleep over?" yelled out an amused voice.

"Exactly," said Kit, pleased, "This is just a more dangerous, complicated, over-crowded sleep over, with better food."

Again, people snorted and giggled.

"Alright, everyone sit in a circle," instructed Kit, and people followed her instructions, "Bells, do you mind summoning some firewood?"

I nod, and summon a pile of firewood, set up in the typical campfire style in the middle of the circle. I grow back rests for everyone, and a pillow appears in front of them too. Kit raises her hand, and a roaring fire appears on the wood, sparking merrily.

"Alright," says Kit, rubbing her hands together worryingly, "Who wants to start?"

"Ooh! I do!" says some one immediately, waving an arm in the air before anyone else can. Kit nods.

"Flicker! Truth or dare?" yells the girl, who I recognise as Jess, asks who I assume is Flicker. Flicker has long red hair, streaked with black and brown, with light freckles splattered across her face. Her pale blue eyes look lively in the firelight.

"Um... I don't trust you... so... tru-dare. Dare." decides Flicker.

"Show everyone why you're named Flicker." orders Jess, and Flicker sighs. Flicker shrugs off her jacket, allowing two multicoloured butterfly wings to emerge. She flutters them, and rises steadily into the air. She does a peace sign, then puts her middle and forefinger on each hand together. She then strikes her fingers together, making a snapping sound. She tries again, and this time, a spark of light appears. Quickly, Flicker gathers the spark in her hand, then closes her eyes, and expands it, breaking it apart, and changing their colours. They float around her, looking mystical. Flicker, ushers the sparks behind her wings, and... wow.

The sparkles behind her wings flicker and undulate, many different colours and sizes, shapes and patterns.

"Cool." someone breathes, with sounds of wonder and awe.

Flicker floats down, collecting the sparks and combining them into one. She crushes it in her hand, and it disappears.

"Okay then, truth or dare, Lexi?" Flicker says, immediately business.

"Truth," replies Lexi confidently. A mistake, from what I can tell of Flicker's amused, smug and devious emotions.

"Who is the most annoying person here?" Flicker asks, and I'm impressed. Making her tell everyone who she doesn't like, and making them think she's mean, coupled with an annoyed fellow experiment? Pretty smart if I do say so myself. Also, Lexi and whoever she says will most likely end up dating at some point. Aphrodite has a strange sense of humour.

"Simon," she replies immediately, smirking at a scowling face, "Truth or dare, Orabelle?"

Fantastic. Pain or suffering, which to choose?

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS

The game went on a little longer than planned, and has resulted in several people's embarrassment, a few people covered in food, and lots of dignity misplaced.

"Bells, can you get us all a way to shower?" Kit asks. I nod, and close my eyes. I structure made of marble appears, with steam coming out of the open doors. Inside, there is a large bath tub, enough room for everyone, filled with steaming water. There is also cupboards, one filled with swimmers, one filled with towels, and one filled with clothes, comfortable enough t be used as pyjamas. There are also stalls, for people to dry off and get changed in. Also in the stalls s a sink, and toothbrushes and toothpaste. Each cupboard has a label, and several different sizes of everything. I summon a plate of food, and burn all of it as an offering to the Olympians, who helped me out.

"Go in, everything is set out for everyone." I tell Kit, who repeats my instructions to the crowd, who all enter. After not too long, there are sounds of echoey laughter drifting out the doors.

"Good job!" praises Annabeth, walking out, hair in a towel and wrapped up in a robe.

"Thanks," I smile shyly, "I'm going to go in,"

Annabeth nods, "Goodnight, honey."

"Night Mum," I murmur as I pass her, not watching as she goes back into my tree house.

I walk into the baths, and change into the swimmers provided, dipping into the hot water. Under the water, I move my hand in little circles, moving the water in a whirlpool. I sit on one of the benches, watching the others, when a sharp pain races up my spine.

I hiss, wrapping my wings around me. I feel a kind of burning race up my bones, and an electric charge spark the ends of my hair. I submerge myself in the water, breathing the thin layer of air around me. I glance at my hands to see them shaking. The veins on them stand out, with golden fluid moving through them. Half is the normal, blue kind of colour, and the rest is mixing and moving around with the golden stuff.

I leap out of the water, golden lightning zapping about my body. My wings shudder under the electric caress, and I dry myself off with a flick of my hand. Not even bothering to change out of my swimmers, I rush to the tree, using the air to float me up, and into the top floor.

"Mum!" I wheeze, coughing at a sudden tightness in my chest, "It's started!"

Annabeth looks up from where she sits with Percy, and her eyes flicker with recognition, as her face pales.

"No," she whispers, "We were meant to have more time!"

"We gotta hurry!" I tell her in a shaky voice, "Quick!"

She nods, and rushes out, jumping down the stairs three at a time.

"Everyone out of the bathhouse!" she booms, "Immediately!"

People pour out of the building, wrapping towels around themselves and drying their hair off.

Percy, to her right, gets all the water dripping down their bodies in a sphere in the air, settling it to rest on the stream.

"Everybody Listen up! We must leave!" Annabeth says, "The prophecy will need to be fulfilled in the next 24 hours, or Apollo is _dead_. I hope you've practised with your weapons, because we'll need it."


	16. 15 there is a wiggly squiggly in this

**answer me this: am i a horrible person**

 **honesty is appreciated**

Orabelle POV:

Everyone was back into _my_ house (note the annoyed tone of voice) and we were ready to start leaving. Clipping the tree pendant onto my bracelet along with my axes, I spread my wings, wincing at the shock of energy that ran through me. This _really_ sucked. If anyone wants to know what it feels like, think; electrocution, and being set on fire. Simultaneously. Not the most pleasant experience.

"Ready?" asks Annabeth quietly, squeezing my hand in a supportive gesture. I look up at her, eyes most likely bloodshot, and nod, shivering as a wave of heat passes through me.

"If you can't fly anymore, let us know," says Percy seriously, running a hand through his hair, and shaking out a leaf, "We'll carry you if you need us to."

"Thanks," I say gratefully, "I'll take you up on that offer at some point. Probably soon."

"You guys done?" calls Max from the air, "Places to be, people!"

"Yep!" calls back Percy, ignoring her sarcasm, "Let's go!"

I launch into the air, following the Flock as the cooling air soothes my fever.

TIME SKIP: 4 HOURS

According to Annabeth, I'm nearly entirely a goddess now. That's worrying. The heat is constant, while the electric shocks come and go. Right now, I getting a piggy-back ride from Fang.

"We're nearly there!" calls Annabeth over the wind, "Just land there! We need to get the others out!"

We land in an empty carpark, as I unclip the tree and hastily allow the others out, clipping the now empty tree onto my wrist.

"Got your weapons?" calls Annabth, getting nods and affirmative murmurs in return, "Let's go!"

We make our way into the cave system, all of us hushed and quiet. We take a few twists and turns, trying not to trip over the occasionally jutting rock.

"That way," whispers someone at the back, pointing to a dark passage with no walkway leading there, "It smells horrible."

"Thanks," whispers Annabeth, "Everyone, we're going in there. Stay very quiet."

We silently creep over, and fumble away through the darkness. Eventually, it becomes lighter, and lighter, with a fiery glow. We stand in a reasonably narrow passage, while the monsters stand in a large, cavernous chamber.

"Gods," breathes Percy.

An army of monsters and erasers, mingling together and talking in snarls.

"Archers, javelins!" whisper-yells Annabeth, "Target those closest to us!"

The archers move to the front, aiming each for a monster or eraser.

"On my count," Annabeth says, "One, two... three!"

They fire, the arrows arching to their targets. Around 15 0f the 250 monsters explode into dust, all of the rest turning to us.

"Archers, again!" orders Annabeth, "Fire!"

Another wave of arrows zoom into the army.

"Wait for the attack!" calls Percy, "Try to stay together!"

The monsters and erasers rush at us, forced to compress their force so they can fit in the passage. The people on the front line kill a monster, and move forwards, allowing the rest of us to proceed, slowly taking down monsters as we go. I'm in the second row, using one of my axes to attack, and the other to defend.

"Minotaur!" calls Annabeth. Percy looks over sighs, and ducks an attack from one of the monsters surrounding him

"Can someone else get it?" he yells, stabbing a telkhine.

I look over, to see a bull/human hybrid, wearing full battle armour and carrying a single axe. I smile. This should be fun. I run over, engaging the great beast in battle. Weaknesses; big, slow, not very agile, and unintelligent. Strengths; quite literally, strength, and power. I dance around it, deflecting attacks (with a little back up of air. While about as strong as the average healthy adult male, I'm not as strong as the minotaur) and making small cuts around the legs and torso. Eventually, I see an opening, slamming my axe right into the chest, pushing until I hear a crack. Yanking my axe back, I watch as it lets out a roar, and explodes into yellow dust. Grabbing the spoil of war (a hoof, and a jagged shard of horn) I continue fighting, cutting lesser monsters down, while duelling more powerful ones and erasers.

"Come on!" yells Annabeth, cry echoing over the battle. _Sheesh_. She's got a set of lungs on her, "Only 1/4 left!"

Our small troops crave through the monsters and erasers in a terrifyingly efficient fashion, for a group that had never seen battle before. Soon, there are only around 10 left, all surrounding some kind of granite and marble altar.

"Archers!" calls Annabeth, in the standstill, "Have at it."

The monsters are brought down in a moment, revealing the altar.

On the altar, is a carving of a python rearing and baring its teeth. On the top of the altar, is a murky green, indistinct fog, hovering over a golden bow and quiver. A slight green glow comes off the altar, with a musty, mildewy smell to accompany it.

"That must be putting the block on Apollo's life force," mutters Annabeth, "If I just-"

She reaches forwards to grab the bow, when the green fog elongates into a serpentine form, snapping it's jaws at Annabeth's hand. Annabeth, believing it just to be smoke, ignores it, crying out in a mix of shock and pain when it sinks its fangs into the fleshy part of her thumb. She draws her hand back quickly, cradling her hand to her chest.

"Ouch!" she hisses, inspecting the wound. There's a sickly smell emanating from it, while the veins around turn grey as the venom begins to seep into her bloodstream. She immediately puts a vice like grip around her hand, stopping the venom from travelling further.

"Got any ambrosia?" asks Annabeth, wincing as she turns to Percy.

"Nectar." Percy hums, bringing out a flask and tipping some over the wound, frowning when it just drips off, leaving the wounds open, "Ok, not very helpful."

"Bells," Annabeth says weakly, "You have regenerative healing, right? So you can get the bow."

I nod, and grab the bow, swatting the python when it attempts to bite me.

"Not today," I mutter, grasping the bow tightly. A feeling of revulsion fills me as I pick it up, making me recoil and nearly drop it. Inspecting it closer, I notice the green glow comes _from_ the _bow_.

I instinctively bring all of the fire and hope I got from Hestia to my hands, infusing it into the bow, slowly using up my energy and my powers to remove the sickly taint from the object, making it glow gold. I sway on my feet from the loos of energy, staggering to the left, clenching the bow in my fist.

"Careful Orabelle!" yelps Kit, "Everyone, get back!"

The Flock helps herd the rest of the people here back, letting Kit, Percy and Annabeth rush towards me. I vaguely notice Kit guide me not a sitting position, and Annabeth coaxing the bow from my iron grip. When I release it, small cuts from the sharp edges on the bow stand out on my palm and fingers, dripping blood. The second last thing I notice is a soothing voice n my ear, and Kit leaning away for a moment, as Percy and Annabeth lean in. The last thing I notice is a bright flash of light, and a shocked cry from Annabeth.

 **OK! Short chapter, so I could leave a** **cliffy! Sorry. Anywho, nearly over! The story is almost done! Reviews are _very_ welcome!**


	17. im terrible and sincerely apologise

**Hey anyone that still reads this! It's been a while (a very long while), and honestly, I never wanted to be this person. The one who abandons fics. I always get pissed when other people do, so I'm really a terrible, terrible hypocrite. But honestly, since I've last written anything for this story, my writing style has changed and I've lost passion for this story (I also can barely remember what's going on). I'm currently thinking about rewriting it (no promises, but if I do decide to I'll update you). I'm actually really upset that I have to be the person who does this, but here you go. If anyone wants to use the basic outline of the plot (or continue where I left off) go ahead and private message me or leave a comment! Again, I'm really sorry, xoxo. Have this random short drabble about Orabelle at Hogwarts (and being friends with Fred George and Slytherins)!**

When Filch stumbled into the Great Hall growling and threatening to string students up by their thumbs, dressed in a lacy black nightgown that revealed _far_ too much, Draco and the rest of the Slytherin House decided Orabelle, Fred and George looked far too composed and innocent.

"I wonder how that happened." Pansy sighed, pointedly glancing at Orabelle who shrugged.

"I have no idea," Orabelle answered, perfectly composed, "I bet they were an attractive, smart, funny, brilliant lot, though."


End file.
